Black rock shooter the devils cry
by soupie13941
Summary: Taking place after brs ova and dmc4 Black rock shooter must find a way to save her friend once more. This time she has to cross to the other world. Meanwhile dante is doing his usual work, but as more foes from the other realm keeps showing, it is bound to get interesting. Both of them would eventually cross path.
1. Prologue

3/5/12  
Sgtsoupie presents:  
BLACK ROCK SHOOTER  
The Devil's Cry  
An epic crossover between Black Rock Shooter, Devil May Cry and Resident Evil  
All rights reserved. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED

Starring:

Black Rock Shooter (BRS Illustration 2007)  
White Rock Shooter (BRS: The Game 2011)  
Dead Master (BRS Illustration 2007)  
Dante (DMC 2001)  
Vergil (DMC 2001)  
Trish (DMC 2001)  
Lady (DMC3 2005)  
Albert Wesker (RE 1996)  
And Nemesis T-Type (RE3 1999)

And characters appeared as cameo:  
Alucard (Hellsing 1997)  
Alexander Anderson (Hellsing 1997)  
Vincent Valentine (FFVII 1997)  
Vash The Stampede (Trigun 1996)  
Inuyasha (Inu-Yasha 1996)  
Rin Okumura (Ao No Exorcist 2009)

PROLOGUE

In the middle of the heavy raining that is now dawn, Black Rock Shooter blocks Dead Master's continuous attacks swiftly with her Rock Cannon which she transforms it into a large broadsword not too long ago as she moves around the large round courtyard surrounded by both the dome of deserted hallway and the web of chains, gripping the handle of her Rock Cannon as tightly as possible as well as feeling her flaming energy aura continues to burn on her left eye. She ignores the wetness of her long black hooded coat and the coldness shivering down her spine as each rain drops lands on both of them as well as a faint sound of the sizzling of her flaming blue aura even though they've been fighting each other outside for a long time since she have began fighting with Dead Master. Concentrate, she thinks to herself as she focus hard on avoiding and blocking Dead Master's endless barrage of her attacks as well as trying not to think of anything else but this, ignoring the taunted look of her still left unchanged. She knows that her large broadsword is too slow and slightly heavy for her to use besides attack physically and able to withstand against certain heavy weapons such as Dead Master's large scythe unless she have a perfect chance to switch for her trusted Black Blade katana. Last time in the fight with Dead Master, her large broadsword worked just fine, but this time it proves very difficult when she has to time her attack well enough as her offensive is inferior compare to defensive and Dead Master is far deadlier this time as well. Worse, she also unable to perform any abilities and can only attack certain enemies such as Dead Master's two large floating skulls which she have already destroy them with it as it's merely another form of her Rock Cannon. Her Black Blade, on the other hand, has a wide range of abilities and attacks she has worked hard with prior to this battle. As the fight between she and Dead Master goes on, she's pushed back hard when Dead Master manages to move away a distance and sends a single powerful green shock wave directly at her, forcing her to use her large broadsword as a shield to block against her shock wave even though it manages to pushed her back when it explode. She breathes heavily when she feels her left arm trembled badly while holding her large broadsword as well her heart pounding with exhaustion. I got to change my tactic now or I'm finished. She then moves quickly as Dead Master charges directly at her and block her another barrage of slashes. While she's blocking, she quickly pushes her back and sends her flying when she sends her single powerful swing with her large broadsword, but she manages to land on one of the chains as she back flip in midair. Without hesitation, she quickly transforms her large broadsword into a large short barreled Rock Cannon and aims it directly at her. She then fires her Rock Cannon at Dead Master, sending a massive numbers of flaming blue cannonballs that explode when it lands. However, before any one of the cannonballs can hit, two large flying skulls suddenly appeared and takes a heavy hit for her. What the-? I thought those are the only two she has left, she thinks to herself she's completely surprised when she saw them. No matter, I have to keep focusing on her, not the skulls. As she's about fire another rounds, she saw one of two large skulls charging at her, forcing her to dodge by jumping up high over her. She then quickly transforms her Rock Cannon back into a large broadsword and slice another skull in half when she saw another large skull charging at her. When she finishes destroying the large skull, she quickly transforms her large broadsword into a Rock Cannon again and fires at Dead Master who's now exposed. Dead Master manage to dodge most of her shots as she hops on one chain to another, but she's soon hit by a single cannonball, causing her to crashes to the ground. Now's my chance. She hops on each one of the web of chains to the next when lands on it. Before she can get close to her, she suddenly sense something from behind when she feels it, knowing that it's the large skull she have yet to destroy. As she quickly turns around, she instantly slice the large skull charging directly at her in one swing. And when she's finishes with the last one, she quickly turns around as she lands on the ground and charges at Dead Master who's now struggling to stand up and tries to counterattack her when she saw her. However, she's soon froze when she's pointed directly in the face by the large barrel of her Rock Cannon she have quickly transform before she can even raise her large scythe, forcing her to drop it to the ground. She hissed angrily when she knows that she's defeated. It ends here, she thinks to herself as she takes a deep breath silently. As she stand silently and continues to aims at her while glaring at her look, she lowers her Rock Cannon and holds out her right hand. She didn't say a word to her due to the fact she's not used to talking. Please, Yomi, it's over. As she waits for Dead Master to respond while holding her right arms out, she's suddenly caught off guard when she sends several chains directly her with a swing of her left arm, forcing her repel it with the barrel of her Rock Cannon. She's soon got hit when Dead Master flips back and kick her in the chin upward hard. As she stagger back for a bit, she's soon got caught and wrapped in chains all over her body, lifting her up high. But before she can struggle to free herself, she saw Dead Master walks calmly towards her with her dark look.  
"Why didn't you kill me when you have a chance?" Dead Master speaks out to her coldly when she glares at her darkly. "Don't tell me you're going to save me again by hugging like you did last time just because I'm your friend, right?"  
"Saving you?" She speaks out slowly. "No...that's not what I came here for... I'm taking Yomi back from you, that's all."  
"Taking Yomi back from me?" She smirked wickedly. "You're one sad girl. Do you even know how many times have you done trying to save your so called friend 'Yomi' from my hand? Fool, this person you're talking to is your friend Yomi."  
"Shut up... You're not the Yomi I'm talking to."  
"You don't believe me? Then why didn't the other you you've merged with spoke to you after all this? Don't you find it strange? So in conclusion, you and I are the same, Mato- Oh wait, you don't even have a name to begin with. Just your shitty name 'Black Rock Shooter', a name given for no apparent reason."  
"Shut up!" She yells at Dead Master angrily when she set her blue flaming aura ablaze as she use up all of her strength to break herself free from the chains, feeling an extreme anger boiled inside her.  
I must end this fight now. I can't let her word slow me down! Despite the fact she feels her anger continues to boiled inside her, she still remains calm and collected and shows little to no anger as well as preventing herself from going rage. While she falls down, she aims her Rock Cannon and fires a thousands shot of flaming blue cannonballs directly at Dead Master while in midair, but she blocks all of her shots easily when she spins her large scythe. She then quickly transforms her Rock Cannon into a large broadsword and charges at her as she too charges at her as well. They slash at each ferociously as they get close to each other. Unable to hold back her strength, she slashes at Dead Master as ferociously as she is, feeling almost as if the friend she knew is long gone even though she didn't want to think that way. They continue to slash at each other endlessly until they collides their large weapons against each other. As both of them struggles their large weapons against each for a long period of time, her large broadsword has been sliced into two when Dead Master manage to cut her with her large scythe, causing her broken large broadsword to be transformed back into a Rock Cannon. Damn! She thinks to herself when she's caught by complete surprise when she saw the other half of her Rock Cannon flies off. Before she can move away, she's stabbed in the chest by Dead Master's right claw, feeling the long tip of her claw going through her back. She realized she's finished when she looks down at her claw. Her blood spat out of her mouth when she coughed as well as her blood slowly flowing out of her chest. Unable to hold her broken Rock Cannon anymore, she drops it to the ground. She also feels her flaming blue aura slowly dying out in her left eye.  
"Foolish girl." Dead Master said to her coldly as she twists her right claw, causing more blood to spurt out of her chest. "No matter how hard you tried, we'll never go back to where we supposed to be. And even you manage to, we are doomed to repeat this cycle as exactly as we are without change or proper end through life and death."  
"Yomi..." She coughed when she slowly speaks out to her, trying to raise her right arm and reach for her right arm.  
"Yomi is long dead. That name means absolutely nothing to me. Even my past life is nothing but an illusion. This is who I am now. You would do the same thing as I did because this is who you really are. After all, you're no longer Kuroi Mato you once were." Dead Master moves closer to her face. "Accept it, Rock-Chan."  
When Dead Master finished talking, she feels a great amount of pain when she pulls her claw out of her chest, causing her to collapse down to the ground filled with puddle of water. She feels more pain when her back hits against the ground. Yomi... she thinks to herself as she watch Dead Master licks the soaking blood on her claw gently before she turns around and leaves her there, feeling her vision begins to black out due to the loss of blood. I...I can't stop now. I'll lose her again if I stay here like that. Without a second thought, she struggles herself to get up when she uses both of her arms to lift herself up, feeling a great pain of pain from her chest that causes more blood to spurt out as well as coughing more blood yet she ignores it. However, before she can stand up, she saw Dead Master quickly turns around and swings her large scythe directly at her downward, knowing that it will be an end for her. But before she can see Dead Master finishing her off, her vision went black out when she lost consciousness, feeling her flaming blue aura on her left eye goes out instantaneously.

At midnight, Dante runs up the wall as he chase after the wounded giant lizard like demon up to the rooftop while its blood continues to drip, blasting every demons to pieces in his way with his trustworthy Ebony and Ivory handguns. I'm right behind you, you chickenshit, he thinks to himself as he focus on the lizard demon. It has been less than a hour since he arrives in the world he didn't recognized even though he quickly figured out he was in Japan as he had go there once before except it was different when he fought the giant lizard and his minions who comes from the portal. He didn't see it coming when he was returning from the mission when he encountered them, but he cares a little about the demon's motivation whether they're from the different world or not by their look he haven't seen before. However, he was later dragged into the portal when the giant lizard demon pushed him into it while he fires at him in full burst with his Ebony and Ivory. Whoo, it's damn good to wear this one again after all this year! He thinks to himself when he takes a quick look at his outfit before he looks back. Before the mission, he had decided to changed from his recent outfit to his older outfit as he haven't wear it since his encounter with Vergil at Temen-ni-gru. Now he wears his long two tailed coat where it has black buckle he has already strapped on his chest and a zipper on the left side of the waist except the other side which was torn off, a lower brown holster strap where he straps two handguns of his on the lower back, a light brown jean, and a black shoes with zipper. As he reaches the rooftop, he jumps and flip up high over the giant lizard demon and lands in front of him, blocking his escape.  
"You done chicken out? I was starting to have fun." Dante said to the demon calmly with his face smirked.  
"Damn you! I'll shut you up!" The giant lizard demon roared angrily at him as he quickly charges at him in less than a second and brutally slashes him two times with his claw before finishing off by stabbing him with his tail. Streams of blood spurts out of his body. "How's that, you bigmouth fool?"  
"Not bad, but you really suck ass." He speaks out to the giant lizard demon while still making a smirk.  
"Can you be...the son of Satan? No, you're much different. You don't have a blue flame. What are you?!"  
"Who knows? You can ask those guys in hell." He spins his Ebony and Ivory and aims directly at the giant lizard demon's face before he stops spinning with both of his arms crossed, charging both of his handguns with red electricity aura through his body.  
"Sweet dreams."  
"Wait-!"  
Too late, dickhead, he thinks to himself as he fires a single shot from both his Ebony and Ivory directly at the giant lizard demon's face without hesitation without giving him a chance to finish his line, sending a two large red electricity projectile. The giant lizard demon's face has been blasted into a huge hole when his two large shots hit it, killing him instantly.  
"That takes care of him." He said to himself calmly as he pulls his tail out of his chest without even caring for his pain, causing more blood to ooze out of his chest. "Now, how the hell am I supposed to get out of this place? I sure love to hang around, but I got a debt to pay Lady owe me."  
Son of Satan? Geez, why is most half demon son's father always started with an S? As he puts his Ebony and Ivory back to his holster, he saw something shining coming from the corpse of the giant lizard demon's neck. Hello, what do we have here? He walks closer and bents his knees down. It's a round watch like pendant when he pulls it out of the giant lizard demon's neck, breaking the small chain.  
"Well, what a lucky day." He said to himself once more when he looks at the pendant, feeling a demonic aura flowing from the pendant while holding. "Guess I don't have to look around tediously."  
Before he can figure out how to use it, he hears loud a crash coming from the inside to the left where there is large rectangular glass. Don't tell me there's more of those guys... he thinks to himself as he turns to the left and walks towards the large rectangular glass. As he takes a quick look through the large glass, he saw a girl with a yellow brunette hair being chased by a group of demons across the hallway, wearing a high school outfit which makes him wondered why she is doing in the middle of the night.  
"Geez, do I really have to?" He mumbled to himself, placing the palm of his right hand on his face. "Typical hero isn't my style, but oh well."  
Let's rock...again, he thinks to himself as he sighed for bit and puts away a pendant into his pocket jean. Without a second thought, he crashes through the large glass and dive down with his Ebony and Ivory are draws out. While he dives down, he aims and fires in simultaneously at the entire groups of demons, killing over half of demons he points at. He then runs down the wall while firing for a short period of time before he skis and jumps off when he flips.  
"Whoo!" He cried out cheerfully as he finish off the last remaining demon as soon as he lands on the ground covered with demon's blood, bending his knees down. He then stands up to his feet and turns around to her. "Hey, kid, you all right?"  
"Uh, y-yeah..." The brunette haired girl hesitatingly replied.  
"What exactly are you doing in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you get to bed for your school tomorrow?"  
"Um..."  
"Get the hell away from her!" He suddenly hears a loud voice coming from left, sensing a great demonic power. "Shiema, you all right?"  
"I'm fine, Rin."  
Oh great, he thinks to himself when he saw a black haired teenage boy who wears some kind of high school outfit and wields a katana blade with a Chinese like hilt.  
"Whoa, calm down, kid. I'm only helping this kid over here." He said to the boy casually.  
"Huh, as if I trust the demon like you!"  
"Do I look like a demon to you?"  
"By your looks, no, but your scent got carried away." The boy turns to the girl. "Shiemi, get out here. I'll handle him alone."  
"But, Rin, he's not one of those guys. He saved me from them."  
"I know, but something tells me he's dangerous. Now go."  
"Huh. So I guess, you're not some typical kid." He's surprised a bit when the boy said to him.  
Without saying another word, the girl leaves both of them alone.  
A kid with some wicked demonic power. Could this be a son of Satan the asshole's talking about?  
"Didn't know a demon like you likes to kill the other demon."  
"Dude, I'm half demon, kid. I'm a demon hunter. What about you? Aren't you a demon as well?"  
"It's Rin Okumura, one of the Exorcists, and this is the last time you call me a kid! And yes, I'm a demon."  
"The name's Dante. And what's Exorcist? Don't tell me all you guys can do is killing demons by saying Buddha stuff without any kind of fancy style? Wow that must be real fun." He puts away his Ebony and Ivory again. "So I guess you must be a son of Satan. Geez, you must be proud of having that power of your old man. Is he a hero or something?"  
"Hero? Don't be fucking stupid, he's not a hero, he's an asshole who tries to take over this world." Rin raises his katana blade and grips the handle. "Well enough talk, let's get this over with!"  
As he saw him draws out his katana blade from his sheath, a flaming blue aura burst out of both the blade of his katana and his entire body with two horns like flames showed up as well as his ears extended longer and pointier. Not only that, he also has a long tail with a flaming puff ball burning on the end tip.  
"Dude, your form sucked hard." He begins to chuckle hard when he looks at Rin. "You got pretty flames, but you look like a rat on fire except you have horns! Oh my god."  
"It seems you like to big even when you see this? You really do have bad sense." Rin said to him calmly, ignoring his chuckling. He then readies his flaming katana blade. "So are you gonna fight or not?!"  
"Oh, I can sense it all right. It's just that I'm really disappointed that I have to fight a rat boy who's actually a son of Satan." He stops chuckling for bit and begins to take serious a bit. "If you want a fight, then come and get it!"  
"All right then!" Rin roared loudly and charges at him in full speed.  
Let's see whether or not the sons of Satan and Sparda can match up! As Rin's about slash him when he gets close to him, he quickly draws out his Rebellion broadsword with this right arm and block his attack, causing both of their blade to collide against each other.  
"If you want to know what the true bad ass demon form looks like, here it is!" He shouted while holding his Rebellion against Rin's katana blade with his face smirked.  
Time for my Devil Trigger! Before Rin can say a word to him, he roared loudly as he concentrates all of his strength and energy inside him. His body is now covered with red electricity aura as it begins to burst out wildly as well as feeling his body transformed into a full fledged demon. Rock on! As he transformed into a demon which he is now possess a humanoid like demonic face and red scale skin, the ground begins to crumble into a small crater due to his power. He saw Rin's jaw dropped in surprise when he watches him transformed, knowing that he's facing a powerful half demon like himself. As his transformation is now completed, he pushes his Rebellion against Rin's katana blade easily and throws him against the wall hard with his Rebellion.  
"What's the matter, rat boy? Did I break your bucktooth or something?" He speaks out to Rin casually in his demonic voice, placing the large skeleton like hilt of his Rebellion on his right shoulder as he walks towards him.  
"Would you stop calling me a rat boy?! It really begins to piss me off!" Rins cried out angrily as he stands up to his feet and charges at him once more.  
"If you can beat me, that is." He lifts his Rebellion off his right shoulder and blocks several attacks from Rin.  
He begins to moves around as Rin begins to attack him head on. As the fight between Rin and himself goes on, he's little impressed the way he fight with his katana blade. Geez, he got some move, but nothing special, he thinks to himself while blocking and dodging Rin's attacks with his Rebellion in one hand. But he really needs some practice. He fights like some typical guy I've fought before except he's much worse than the dog boy Inuyasha. As he continues to block Rin's attacks, he's suddenly caught off guard when Rin manage to slash him with a long flaming blue energy slice, causing him to feel a pain and watch his blood spurt out of his chest.  
"How do you like that?!" Rin yells at him as he breathes heavily.  
"Not bad, for an amateur kid like you." He said to Rin calmly with a disturbing smirk, feeling his blood begins to stopped shortly as well as his gap of his wound slowly closed.  
"What-?"  
"My turn."  
"Shit!"  
As Rin use another attack he have used, he counterattack him by slashing at him upward. He then use his "Stinger" ability by dashing and stabs him directly at his chest at high speed before he brutally stabs him a thousands time at insane speed before Rin can even see it with his "Million Stabs".  
"And break down!" He cried out as he throws Rin against the wall once more with a long arrow like tip of his Rebellion, causing him to stagger badly when he tries to stand.  
As he watch Rin slowly limps towards him with his katana blade still clenched in his hand and his flaming blue aura still burned around his body as well as his tail, he place his Rebellion on his right shoulder once more.  
"You're not a bad fighter, I can give you that, but you really need to work on your move. I would love to continue this fight, but I really gotta go." He said to Rin calmly, pointing his left finger to him. "You got two options, kid, you can either crawl your rat ass back to the hole or you can get another kiss from this. What will it be?"  
"Neither!" Rin replied to him angrily as he charges at him once more.  
Good grief, he thinks to himself as he waits for him to get closer. What a reckless kid. As Rin's about to slash him, he quickly dodges his attack by moving to the left and kicks him hard in the back, causing him to crashing down to the ground. Stubborn kid, but I don't blame him, he thinks to himself as he transformed himself back to his normal self, putting his Rebellion on his back. Well, it's time to get the hell out of here. He takes a last look at Rin who tries to stands up to his feet. Wish I can stick around, but too bad, I don't belong here.  
"You fight well, kid. Seems that we have a lot to catch on, but business beckons." He said to Rin as he pulls out his pendent from his pocket jean. "We'll call it a day!"  
Now, how the hell am I suppose to get this thing worked? As he quickly examines the pendant, he finds a small switch and presses it. He then saw a large blue energy portal suddenly emerged when the lid of the pendant is opened. Right on!  
"Hey, wait! I'm not finished with you yet!" Rin cried out to him.  
"Adios, kid!" He waves at Rin casually before he turns around and run towards the portal.

"Whew, home sweet home." He cried out to himself cheerfully when he walks out of the portal and saw his large old building with a large sign that says "Devil May Cry" before the portal behind him quickly vanished. "Now I gotta pay Lady before she stack up more debt on me."  
And as for you. He takes a look at the pendant which the lid is now closed. He then tosses it up high and shot it to pieces with his Ivory when he quickly draws it out. If there are more of you random guys out there who ask me for weirder ass case, I'm not even going to bother. As he puts away his Ivory, he walks up the small staircase towards the double door and kicks it opened. Inside, nothing has changed including his old desk, a old jukebox, a couch which is lay besides the desk to the far left and the pool game since he have left which is good for him due to the fact he doesn't have a door nor a key he can lock with. Another crazy day, he thinks to himself as he walks towards his desk and sits on the chair with both of his legs placing on desk lazily, taking a deep breath while he relaxed. Geez, over the past several days, I have many weird ass costumers these days. First the dude with the green skin and a mask thingy who calls himself "Master Chief", then the muscled guy with a chainsaw like gun (Gears of War), then the dog-boy, and finally this rat boy with blue flames after being stumbled into his world for the first time. Hell, even the hot chick I've met like red haired vampire with two blades and huge ass tits (BloodRayne) and the sexy British accent girl with pigtail (Tomb Raider) who either tries to kill me or giving me a hard ass time when it comes to a bizarre case. What's next? God, how come I never met any nice lady? Come to think of it, I kinda like the person with blue flames stuff. If there's a boy with blue flames, then I wonder if there's any lady with blue flames actually existed?


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Black Rock Shooter wakes up as she slowly regains her consciousness, feeling her spinning with dizziness and ache inside her. When she opens her eyes and lifts herself up by both of her arms, feeling the small puddle of her now dry out blood on the ground when she to  
uches it as well as the cold wetness of both her long black coat and her naked body, she saw Dead Master's no longer here aside from herself alone and her broken Rock Cannon lying on the ground next to her to the right, hearing nothing the wind blowing. She also realized that the rain already stopped. She's gone, she thinks to herself when she looks around, sensing a faint scent of Dead Master. That scent...I've got to find her. But before she can stands up to her feet, she paused for a sec when she feels something missing. Wait a minute...I got stabbed. As she quickly looks down at her pale skinned chest, she saw no signs of the wound aside from her two old scars with stitches, her black string bikini top and her blood soaked on her chest. However, she still feels a slight pain aching her chest inside. How did I heal my wound so fast? Could this be my body...? No, I can't sit there and figure it out, I have to go after her now, or it'll be all for nothing. She shakes her head to stop thinking and stands up to her feet slowly. But as she's about to stands up to her feet, she paused for a moment and sit, feeling that she's not yet well to move. She then feels her mind begin to boiled with stress when she starts remembering what Dead Master has said to her. What am I doing? Even if I did find her, I wouldn't be able to free her from that thing... Maybe the other me know.  
"Please...tell me, how am I supposed to free Yomi?" She asked herself when she tries to speak to the other self inside her. She hears no answer while she waits which she begins to grow impatient, feeling nothing but a wind blowing her and hearing no voice but herself. "Well? Is it possible?"  
She still hears no answer. No... Is this what she have said to me is true? She thinks to herself, feeling her stress boiled inside her as she thinks deeper. She begins to feel a depression and despair begins to increased faster inside her. She also feels her heart turned ice cold the more she thinks negatively. Not only that, she also unable to think clearly to herself nor able to shake the thought off her. Does this mean I'll be doomed in this body for eternity no matter how many times I've died? If so, then what's my purpose being here when my fate is inevitable anyway?  
"Tell me...am I going to stay like this forever? Trapped in this body?" She asked herself again anxiously. "Answer me...!"  
She still hears no answer again. When she got tired of waiting for response for so long, she falls back down to the ground and glares at the dark clouded sky, feeling her stress and depression slowly taken over her inside. She's right...this is who I really am. I guess that name suits her well, she thinks to herself as she places her right arm on her forehead while she slowly closing her eyes. I remembered my name, but I don't remember anything else... Not my family, not the school I went, not my friend...nothing. I don't even know my old self anymore. Prior to the encounter with the other self who called herself "Black Rock Shooter" as well as the never ending fight with Dead Master, she was once a normal high school girl named Kuroi Mato. Her life was normal unlike the one she's doing now, and she had lived with her mother and her little brother. She spend many times in high school with her friend named Takanashi Yomi, the person she had met at the beginning of the first year which she considered her closest friend. She was a basketball player during PE and was best at English. She was also skilled with guitar instrument.  
Throughout her life in high school, she spends many happy times with Yomi as well as her family. During high school, she studied together with Yomi all the time throughout the period even in PE where she played basketball in one area while Yomi played volleyball in the other. Everything has gone really well for both of them until something happened when not only they have a separate class in the second year but she also befriends with the basketball manager named Yuu which causes Yomi to feel that she was left out. She does try to comfort her by admitting herself honestly about spending time with Yuu more than her. However, things have gone worse when she was told that Yomi had gone missing after being absent in less than a few days which causes her to feel extremely anxious and regretted. She tried to contact her prior to her disappearance by phone, but she has no luck of getting her. The disappearance of Yomi was the reason why she's willing to save her no matter what, even if she has to spend a decade or so to find her. It was not long until she finally received a unwritten message from Yomi by phone, meaning that there were some hint about her where about. Feeling an urge to go, she quickly goes out to the place where she had showed Yomi her favorite place, but by the time she got there, Yomi was not there and instead found only her phone strap she given her as a keepsake. That was where she met the other self when a strange blue light suddenly surrounds her and took her to the unknown place. She was surprised that the other self looked somewhat similar to her and had a blue star just like she has except she looks very different and was taller than her. The other self offered her a help when she asked her if she really want to save her friend which she answered yes to her. She didn't asked her who she is until it was too late when she was suddenly merged with her. That is where she begins her search as Black Rock Shooter. After being merged with the other self, she wakes up and finds herself being end up in the strange world. At first, she feels uneasy with her new body she had merged with as well as feeling a strange energy burning inside her body including her left eye, but she quickly overcome it without thinking or even concerning whether or not she'll be able to return to back to normal, yet she doesn't seem to care about it as time goes by. She does, however, feel a lot different of herself as she no longer act like her old self which causes her to feel almost as if she have been reincarnated and given a whole new life. After traveling through many deserted places, she finally found Yomi when she sense her presence by the time she arrives at the abandoned lair. When she got there, she founds out that Yomi was now being possessed by the other self who was called Dead Master when the inner voice of the other self later told her which explained why she had disappeared because of her jealousy. She tried to convinced Yomi to come with her by holding out her hand, but was rejected when she suddenly attacked her without hesitate, forcing her to fight her without holding back despite the fact she tried not to hurt her. At first, she didn't know what to do as she never fight with anyone in her whole, nor knowing how to use a large cannon, but she quickly learned as the fight goes on. After a long fierce battle and was almost defeated, she managed to free Yomi from the other self by embracing her and return back to where they come from. After that, she and Yomi went back to normal life as usual. She thought the grudge was finally over between them though she was concerned what has happening to the other self as she has not seen her for the past several weeks, but she later realized it was not yet over when she was told that Yomi had disappeared again. This time it was different than before when she saw Yomi acting strangely by herself prior to the disappearance which gives her some speculation that Yomi's other self has returned again to take her back. However, this does not explained why Yomi has disappeared again when she and Yomi, along with the other friends she had made, got along really well. Knowing there were no other choices, she called the other self and was merged with her again. After that, she sets off on her journey to find Yomi once more. However, she was not prepared for something unexpected changes until it was too late. Throughout her journey, she has encountered many enemies she has not seen before and faces many difficulties that prevents her to find Dead Master sooner. One of them was Black Gold Saw which she considered her the most bloodthirsty foe who wields a gigantic saw like blade. As the journey goes on, her memories of her old self were slowly fading away and replaced by both her battle experience and the perseverance overtime. Worst, she also began to forget all of the people she have know such as her mother and her little brother except Yomi as well as herself. Despite everything she have lost, she doesn't care about anything but her goal. Now, she have to face utter despair and hopelessness as a consequence by the time she realize it. And even remembering her past life makes no differences to her. It's too late for me... she thinks to herself, feeling an agony and her high amount of stress burning inside her. If this is the true meaning of life and death, then why do I still have a urge to keep going? Yomi...mom...little brother...everyone. She feels a single tears slowly pouring out of her left eye which she doesn't care. She doesn't like to think about something that is serious and deep such as the cycle between life and death and afterlife despite the fact she's been bothered several times during her journey. However, for some reason, she's not able to shake it off when she begins to question herself after the merge with the other self such as the fact how long she has been searching for Dead Master and why she hasn't grown old or even change a bit, feeling almost as if it has been a year, decades, or even a centuries. She feels so overwhelmed by her sickened thoughts that she have almost drives herself insane. It's not long until she suddenly feels something burning in rage inside her when she feels her energy suddenly changed, causing her entire body to shaken badly. She realized that her insane demonic form inside her has awakened again when she realized that she's on the brink of both despair and insanity. She has been keeping her insane demonic form ever since her blood was mixed by Black Gold Saw's blood which causes to create a insane demonic form. Unlike the other self's form she have take, her insane demonic form is highly unstable and cannot be controlled. Once it's released, she'll go killing spree without reason and she will not stop killing until she's killed. She have survived once, but this time she will not going to live much longer. Not only that, the color of the flaming energy are purple due to the fact it was combined with blue and red. No, not again...! She feels her left eye burning in pain inside her when her flaming blue energy aura tries to burst out on its own, clutching her head tightly and grinding her teeth as the pain inside grow worse as she tries to fight back. As she fights back, she feels her left hand begins to shake badly and go out of control, meaning that her insane other form have begin to take over her. No... Is this what happen if I lose all my hopes? She feels her teeth begin to grow sharp fangs slowly as well as her scar started to extend. Worse, she also feels her entire body burning in pain and lost control when a blazing purple energy aura suddenly burst out of her body. But before she's close to succumbing to her insane demonic form, she hears something drops out of her pocket charm. Huh? She thinks to herself as she slowly turns her look to the right while struggling to control her body. As she turns her look to see what she has dropped, she almost dropped her jaw when she saw her own cellphone laying on the puddle of dried out blood with a blue phone straps with star strapped on it as well as Yomi's phone strap. That charm... Maybe...maybe I haven't lost everything. Feeling an urge inside her, she slowly reaches her right hand for her phone and grabs it. She then focuses on taking back her control and fights off against her insane demonic form, using all of her remaining inside her. It makes no difference... If I'm doomed for eternity, so be it. The color of her flaming energy aura is now turned blue when she makes a loud roar. She manages to take control of her insane demonic form once again when she no longer feels any pain inside her. She then takes a deep breath when she slowly clear her mind so she can shrug the thought of life and death off her, feeling her sweat slowly pouring from her forehead as well as her flaming blue aura continues to burn on her left eye. I don't give a damn if I have to live and die countless as long as I have something that keeps me going...! I may have lost everything, but that does not stop me from hoping that I'll return back to normal.  
When she finished thinking, she slowly stands up to her feet and puts both her phone and Yomi's phone strap back into her pocket jacket. I wonder how long since I've used this? She flips her phone open before she put it away, but her phone screen remains black when she tries to press the button, meaning that the battery has already been dead for a long time. When she put it away, she walks towards her broken Rock Cannon when she turns to the right and picks it up, clenching the sheath of her Black Blade. She still feels an energy left in both of her parted Rock Cannon. Although her Black Blade and her Rock Cannon is mainly her manifestation of her own creation, she doesn't know how to repair it due to the fact she never uses her power to fix it aside from her healing factor, her superhuman strength and speed, and her ability to channel through her body to each of her weapons. Without wasting any more time, she breaks off several chains around her and tie both of her broken Rock Cannon together. When she finished binding her broken Rock Cannon together, she lifts it up and places on her back. She then holds out her right hand and concentrate her mind and energy. Come, Hiro. A large black motorcycle suddenly emerges from above when it crashes through the hallway and lands in front of her. It's her motorcycle when she recognized the same scent and energy flowing from her large motorcycle called Hiro. She named her motorcycle after someone she suddenly remembered when she managed to manifest it as her own. I'm coming, Yomi, she thinks to herself as she walks towards her Hiro and sat on it, gripping both of the grips.  
"Time to go...Hiro..." She said to her Hiro when she starts the engine, causing her Hiro to roared loudly.  
She turns to the right where she saw fading light down in the hallway and drives towards it at high speed.

In the raining night of the town of Fortuna, Nero walks across the street as he's returning back to his home from his devil hunting job, wearing a hood along his way with both his trusted Red Queen custom broadsword and his two barreled revolver Blue Rose he carries around with him. Another same old thing, he thinks to himself as place both his left hand and his demonic right arm called the Devil Bringer into his pocket jacket, feeling disappointed from the job he has take. Just another scarecrow I have to kill... Geez, don't these guys have any hobbies or something? He then thinks something else. I wonder if Kyrie got that sauce today... I sure wanted try that someday. When he arrived at his house, he slowly pulls out a key and opens it.  
"Kyrie, I'm home." He speaks out when he walks inside. "Kyrie?"  
But when he walks inside his house, he stops to his feet when he saw no one's around but himself. He then founds a small paper lying in the round table as he walks around. He picks up the paper and reads it:

If you wish to free her from my captive, meet me at the library while there's still time...

Goddammit. That jackass is going to regret this...! He thinks to himself as he crushes the paper tightly, feeling an extreme anger boiled inside him when he hates that someone tries to take someone he love as a hostage. Time to teach some dickhead a lesson. Without wasting any more times, he quickly turns around and runs out of his house without even bother to close the door behind him.

When he quickly arrived at the library, he removes his hood and saw a white haired man standing above the large staircase near the large double door, recognizing his hairstyle that he thinks it's Dante. He wears a long blue three tailed coat with a yellow snake like pattern, a pair of fingerless glove, a black vest like shirt, a blue pant, and a black leather boots. He saw Kyrie, who's now being tied up with ropes with a single cloth sealing her mouth, lay unconscious besides him against the column. Dante? He thinks to himself he glares at the white haired man's hair, recognizing his scent though it's different as if he's been dead before. It's him alright, but why the hell is he wearing blue this time?  
"Dante, what the hell are you doing?!" He yells out to him angrily as he reaches for his Red Queen and grips it tightly at ready, gripping his Devil Bringer as well.  
"You're sadly mistaken. To think I'm his little brother Dante..." The white haired man replied calmly as he turns around slowly, revealing his face with a dark look.  
"What?"  
That voice... That's not him, is he? Don't tell me that's Dante's brother?!  
"It's been a long time, my son." He said to him calmly as he brushes his hair back, glaring at him sharply as he walks down the staircase. "This must be a great family reunion, isn't it?"  
"I don't what you're talking about." He said to him cautiously. "If you want something with me, then you better let her go right now or else."  
"Not until you show your power to me, Nero."  
"What?" He's surprised when he has said to him. "Who the hell are you?"  
"My name is Vergil. I was the one who give you your name as well as the power." The white haired man named Vergil replied as he gently holds out his right hand. "You seem to have taken care of it well. I give you that. However, it's for you return that Yamato to your father."  
He suddenly feels the energy of his Yamato beginning to shake inside his Devil Bringer  
"So I guess this is one of the family matters, isn't it? Tough luck, pal, but your brother entrusted that blade to me." He taunts Vergil casually even though it's not the right time for him to taunt him. "And besides, there's no way in hell you're my dad when you look way too young to bear a child. In fact, you never mention my mom."  
"Well, in that case..." Vergil turns around slowly. He quickly vanished and reappeared besides Kyrie before he lifts her up with his single left hand. "I'll just have to finish her off."  
"Don't you dare touch her!" He yelled in rage when saw him lifting Kyrie, forcing him to use his Devil Bringer.  
Let's rock! Without hesitation, he holds out his Devil Bringer and sends a huge glowing spectral arm directly at Vergil, concentrating his attack only on him as he doesn't want to risk hurting Kyrie who's too close to him. But before he can get a hold of Vergil, he's hit by a powerful thrust from behind when Vergil quickly vanished and reappeared behind him before his Devil Bringer can even touch him. Dammit, he thinks to himself as he quickly balance himself by back flipping and turns around to him when he lands on the ground.  
"It seems you've acquire a demonic arm. How interesting." Vergil said to him with a cold smile when he glares at his Devil Bringer. "Yet it seems you really have a lot to catch up."  
"Goddamn you!"  
He draws out his Red Queen and slashes recklessly when he charges directly at Vergil with the blade of his Red Queen grinds on the ground. However, Vergil dodge every single of his attacks by using his same move without even trying to hit him back, forcing him to waste all of his strength and energy. Goddammit, I can't hit shit no matter how many times I throw at him! He thinks to himself as he slashes blindly at Vergil. As he continues to slash at Vergil, his left arm suddenly got broken when he manages to grabs his elbow from behind and hits him hard with his single elbow, causing him to scream in pain and watches his Red Queen dropping from his hand before Vergil caught it. Dammit! He's hit by a powerful thrust in the back before he can react. As he barely manage to balance himself again and land on the ground, he pulls out his Blue Rose with his Devil Bringer and fires several shots at Vergil with his energy channeling through his Devil Bringer to his Blue Rose, ignoring the pain in his left arm. However, Vergil blocks all of his shots, causing most of his shots to ricochet and almost hit Kyrie. Dammit, I almost hit her, he thinks to himself, feeling his heart beats faster. I guess I have no choice.  
"You want to see my power? Then I'll give it to you!" He yelled as he quickly puts away his Blue Rose.  
Here goes nothing! He roared loudly as he uses his Devil Trigger to transform himself. A transparent demonic shadow burst out of his body when he transformed. His left arm has been healed instantaneously by the time his transformation is completed.  
"So you finally show your power to me." Vergil said to him with a smile. "I'm impressed."  
"If that's what it takes to kick your ass!" He yells at him in his demonic voice as he quickly charges at him.  
Without hesitation, he summons his Yamato from his Devil Bringer and draws it out of his sheath while he charges.  
Let's end this! But when he gets close to Vergil, he suddenly saw Vergil transformed when he too uses a Devil Trigger as he collides his Yamato against the Red Queen he's holding, causing both of their large powerful energy auras collides against each other and explode into a huge crater.  
"Like father, like son. How amusing." Vergil speaks out to him in his demonic voice. "But it's a shame that I have to end this fight soon."  
Shit! As he struggles to hold his Yamato against him, he's soon got overwhelmed by a massive power Vergil has, causing him to staggered badly. Before he can recovered himself, he's caught off guard when Vergil charges at him and slash him several times, causing his Yamato to fly off when he accidentally let go of it while trying to block his attacks.  
"It ends here. My son." Vergil said to him as he throws him against the column to the right when he sends his powerful thrust with his left hand.  
As he crashed through the column and hit against the wall, causing him to be transformed back to normal, he saw Vergil stabs the Red Queen to the ground and caught the Yamato as it falls down.  
"I see you have taken care of the Yamato very well." Vergil said to himself as he examines the Yamato when he transformed back to normal.  
"It's not over yet!" He yelled as he tries to stands up to his feet, feeling a extreme pain and exhaustion inside him which leaves him vulnerable.  
But before he can stand, he's brought down to his knees when Vergil quickly dash towards him and places the sharp edge of the Yamato besides his neck.  
"It is."  
"Damn you..."  
As he's about to raise his Devil Bringer, he suddenly collapsed to the ground, feeling his vision begin to go blurry. I'm finished, he thinks to himself when he watches Vergil slowly brushes the Yamato down his neck. However, Vergil puts away the Yamato and turns around. As he watches Vergil walking towards Kyrie, he's surprised when Vergil suddenly cuts her free.  
"Take care of him." He hears Vergil's fading voice before he goes unconscious.

Dead Master sat idly on the tall fashioned chair as she watches a lightning bursting out from the dark cloud for a few seconds through the large glass with her two large skulls floating besides her, clenching her large Dead Scythe with her long sharp claws and her both legs crossing to each other as well as hearing each drops of blood from the sharp blade of her Dead Scythe. Another beautiful night, she thinks to herself as she relaxed herself on the chair. I wonder how Vergil-San is doing... I do hope he won't forget the deal we have made last time. After all, he should thank me for bringing him back to the living. Hmm...maybe I should visit this world of his. I'm curious about this Sparda and Dante thingy he have said earlier. After all, I'm really bored with this hide and seek game with her. Before she arrived at this place, she has come across the netherworld while looking around to play with after her victory over Black Rock Shooter not too long ago. While she's searching, she met Vergil when she senses a great demonic aura inside his soul. When she decides to take a look inside his soul, she was fascinated by what he have inside his memories such as his goal to gain the power of his father Sparda and nothing else as well as having a rebellious younger twin brother named Dante although she have seen many things before except none of them caught her interest until now. Ever since her new life as Dead Master, she have created many new abilities throughout her life prior to her second encounter with Black Rock Shooter by battling each foes and sucking their blood dried which gives her the good reason why she's has that name, making her the cold blooded killer that is far worse than her obsession with life and death that some peoples she have met calls her insane.  
One of them is where she has a ability to dive into one soul's memory and the other that allows her to see from the beginning of their life to the very end of the life when they're close to death as well as the ability to bring to those people who have died back to life. Most of them were consist of villains who have died by their own greed or such. Once the person or the monster's brought back to life, she can have a deal with them under certain condition, meaning if they break the deal, she can crush their soul which will instantly kill them in less than a sec anytime or worse. However, she made some mistake when some of them are far stronger for her to kill them easily. Some of them even escaped from her hand before she can even finish them off. After her deal with Vergil, she found two more wandering soul that too, caught her interest. One is the person who bears a bitter grudge with his arch enemy named Chris Redfield while the other is the monster who cries out a same word "STARS" in rage countless times over the person named Jill Valentine he had long to kill even if he realized he was defeated before the Raccoon City was destroyed by a missile. When she finished searching, she decides to take shelter in the abandoned mansion called the "Spencer Estate" for some rest. Although, she met some resistance such as the soldiers guarding the mansion, she wipes them all out without a scratch. Now, as for you two, she thinks to herself when raises her right claw and summons two souls covered in dark mist from her palm, feeling a coldness flowing from them. Now which one shall I revive you first? She licks the sharp finger tip of her left claw when she's deciding. How about this one? As she lifts one of the soul, she focus all of her both her mind and her energy on the single soul for few sec. After a few seconds, she snaps her right claw, causing the soul to crashes down to the ground and transforms itself into a person. She smiled when she saw a man with a black sunglasses clearly bending on his knees in front of her, hearing a angry groan. The man wears a black leather trench coat, a leather boots, a black jean pant, a pair of gloves, and a shirt with suspender hidden under his coat. He also has a bright cat like red eye glowing through the lens of his sunglasses. It's Albert Wesker. My, how sexy, she thinks to herself with a wicked smile as she watches Wesker standing up to his feet slowly. I should watch myself though, I do not want to make a same silly mistake as before.  
"Grrr..." Wesker groaned angrily while clutching his head in pain with his right hand. "Chris...I will kill you after everything you have done..."  
"Oh, Wesker-Sama..." She speaks out to Wesker softly.  
"Who are you?" Wesker asks her coldly when he looks up and stares at her with his dark look. "Where am I? Is this the afterlife?"  
"Not quite..." She replied with a smirk on her face. "You're far from it."  
"Then where am I?"  
"Take a look around." She points her finger out for him.  
"This place..." Wesker looks around the place slowly after recovering from his pain. When he finished looking around, he turns to her with a smirk on his face. "I see, you're the one who brought me back from the dead. I did not expect such beautiful girl like you holds a power of the god actually existed since you've know my name."  
"Oh please, don't flatter me. I've been living way longer before you. I am called Dead Master, you can call me De-Chan in short." She introduced herself to Wesker. "So tell me, Albert-Kun, what was the last thing you remember before you died?"  
"Why should I tell you when you've already know it?"  
"Please?"  
"Hm, fine then. The last time I remembered..." He explained slowly, hearing his tone of voice grows angry. "I was on the verge of death when I was thrown into the lava at the volcano. I've tried to take Chris and his vermin with me, but I did not realize until it was too late. And then...it all went black out. That's the last thing I can remember.  
"I see... So, how does it feel being alive again?"  
"Like a phoenix rising from the ash... It's not my first time I've died." Wesker said to her. "So, miss De-Chan, what reason do you brought me back from the dead?"  
"Reason? I've many things you and I are going to enjoy." She replied casually. "To be honest, I was actually got bored with my old foe and this entire trivia thing."  
"Then what is your goal then?"  
"Goal? My, how am I going to explain this?" She begins to giggle coldly when Wesker asks her. "My goal means nothing to me. I just wanted to enjoy one bloody battle to another and to another without end. Even if I died eventually. After all, this entire world is an endless loophole between life and death. So no matter how hard we tried, we'll be keep doing the same thing again and again. Good or bad, it makes no difference. Sad, isn't it?"  
"If you know this, then why are you telling this to me?"  
"Hmm..." She smirked again. "What else can I say?"  
"Hm, you really seem to interest me, my dear. You have one beautiful face for someone who has seen through life and death." Wesker compliments her. "So, speaking of this nonsense, let's get back to the subject. De-Chan, what do you really want with me?"  
"Oh, let me think..." She paused for sec and thinks slowly when she closes her eye. She opens her eyes when she finished thinking. "Come to think of it, I have something I want you to do for me."  
"Name it."  
"I've know a location of your brother, Alex. But first, I want you to go to the other side and help Vergil-Sama. Do that and I'll give you a cookie in return. I swear it to my word. Be warned, if you do something a big no-no to me, I'll send you back to where you came. Is that a fair deal, Albert-Kun?"  
"That's fine for me. However, do not expect me to go down easily by just sending me back. After all, I maybe as far superior as you are. But before I go, I have a request."  
"Tell me."  
"I have an unfinished business with someone who has taken my life."  
"I see...I don't mind it for someone who bears a grudge with someone."  
"If that's fine with you, then I shall depart."  
When they finished talking, Wesker walks past her to the left. However, as he about to leave, she stand up from her chair and stand in front of him.  
"Wait, before you go..." She said to Wesker once more when she summons a black mist from her palm which later transform into a cellphone with a phone strap. She hands it to him. "If you ever need me, Albert-Kun. Call me with this."  
"Much obliged." Wesker replied calmly with a smile when he takes it from her. He then takes a look at the soul floating from her palm. "I suspect you have something else for that thing, my dear?"  
"Oh, yes. I almost forgot, silly me."  
"Till we meet again, my dear." Wesker turns and walks away from her when he opens the large double door.  
Hmm, I'm looking forward to see you died by your arrogance if it actually happens, she thinks to herself when she smirk her face once more. And don't you worry, my true plan will be revealed sooner or later. She takes a look at the soul. Now as for you, I got something special for you. Since she knows that the creature has an ongoing obsession over one person he has yet to kill and nothing else, she decides to manipulate his memory to change his target. She smirked wickedly when she thought of something. When she place her Death Scythe besides the skull next to her, she pinches her palm deeply with a single tip of her left claw and let her blood drip on the soul when she place her left claw above it. She then concentrates her mind as she transfers her inner voice through the stream of her blood. When she finished dripping the blood, she tosses the soul up high and snaps her claw, causing the soul to crash to the ground. Rock-Chan, I'm sending my friend to keep you entertained. When the dark mist is cleared, she's amused as she saw a large monster bending his knees in front of her. The monster face has a stitch covering his left eye which leaves only his white eye, and his mouth is exposed with large teeth and gum, making him the most hideous looking monster that she doesn't mind a slightest thing about him. He wears a large outfit such as a black jacket, a pant, and a shoe with his intestine like tentacles exposed on his right shoulder. It's Nemesis. Now this is something.  
"Are you ready to play with Rock-Chan, Nemmie-San?" She speaks to Nemesis.  
As she waits for his response, Nemesis raises his head and opens his eyes.  
"STARS!"


	3. Chapter 2 Pt1

CHAPTER TWO

"Off with your dick! Blast off!" He cried out as he continues to tear his way up to the vulture's body.  
Time for your shuteye, he thinks to him while glaring at the vulture's face when he reaches up high in the air above him. Before the Vulture can fires another shot at him while trying to control his bleeding, he raises his Rebellion up high and slams into his face, but he's forced to stop when he blocks one of the griffon's lightning shot to the right.  
"Oh I forgot about you, feather face." He speaks out with a sneer when he turns his look to the griffon while in midair. "I'm sure you miss me a lot, but it's time to send you back to hell. No offense."  
As he waits for the griffon to come closer to him when he charges at him head on, he kicks his large beak and quickly jumps up high above him. Perfect, he thinks to himself when he saw both of them lining up almost perfectly. Time for the final blow. A huge red lightning aura suddenly burst out of his body and surrounds him along with his Rebellion when he concentrate his energy to release, feeling both of his eyes is now covered with flaming red aura. He then saw the griffon opens his torso cage and saw a large red energy sphere slowly emerging from the large hole he has inside.  
"Taste my final blow, Dante!" The Griffon roared angrily as he prepares to fires his shot. "This time I'll take you with me to hell if I really have to! There you'll soon reunite with your traitorous father Sparda and your whore mother!"  
"Your mom is a whore!" He cried out as he dives down directly at them with his Rebellion raised in both hands, feeling his red energy aura channeling into his Rebellion through his arms.  
As he dives down, he's hit by a powerful blast when the griffon fires directly at him, but as the powerful blast absorb him, he feels absolutely no pain. Boy, that tickles, he thinks himself as he continues to dive down through the powerful blast. As he manages to break through the powerful blast the griffon has sent, he swings his Rebellion and slams the griffon in the face hard which causes him to crashes into the ground where the vulture is standing. But as he pushes his Rebellion, he's blinded when he accidentally cracks the griffon's forehead which causes a blood to spurt out in front of his face. Despite this, he manages to kill both of them instantaneously when he blindly slice his way down through them in half before he lands on the ground filled with blood. When he lands on the ground, he breathes slowly as he feels his heart pounding wildly while gripping his bloodied Rebellion which is now placed on the ground, feeling his flaming red energy aura goes out quickly in his eyes as well as his red electricity aura returning back into him.  
"Two birds in one stone." He speaks out with a smile as he slowly stands up to his feet and wipes the blood off his face so that he is able to see. "What a blast, but thanks to my ridiculously overpower devil trigger, it already ends so quickly before I can even have fun with them. Geez, what a bummer…"  
As he swings his Rebellion repeatedly to remove the blood and put it away on his back, he takes a last look on the corpses of both the vulture and the griffon which their flesh are now torn in half and walks away. As he walks away, he's caught by a complete surprise when he unexpectedly saw several ladies in a bikini running towards him. And not only that, he also recognizes several ladies from before even though he doesn't remember their name.  
"Oh my god, you're so strong, Dante!" One of the ladies cried out cheerfully as she embraces him tightly without even bothering getting soaked by the blood he's covered with.  
"You're so awesome, Dante!" He hears another one of the ladies as she too embraces him tightly, feeling a softness of her breast when she hugs him.  
"Whoa, one at a time, ladies!" He said to them hesitatingly as he tries to push them away. "Where the hell did all of you girls come from?"  
He feels almost speechless when something he has wish has come true to him. What the hell?! He thinks to himself while he's being surrounded by more ladies, leaving him completely stuck. Why are those ladies wearing a bikini in the place like this?! Ah, to hell with realism! Let's enjoy this!  
"Dante, we got something for you!" The ladies cried out to him excitedly at the same time when they shows them a large number of foods placing on the long table.  
"Huh?" He drops his jaw when he saw a row of large pizza and strawberry lining up. "A Strawberry Sundae and a large pizza with no olives?! God, I must be in heaven!"  
Feeling an urge to eat, he quickly frees himself and runs towards the long table. But as he's about to reach for the pizza, he suddenly feels something pushing him back.  
"Hey, Dante... Dante!" He suddenly hears a voice from nowhere.  
"What the-?" He struggled himself to push against the unknown force as he tries to look around which he can't see nor able to sense. It's not until he's too late when he suddenly falls down into the darkness. "Oh shit!"

He suddenly wakes at his office when he accidentally falls down to the floor, breaking his chair apart in two. Oh come on! He thinks to himself as he groaned and stands up to his feet, feeling his back ache in pain. Goddammit, I thought this is real. He looks back and glares at the broken chair. And now my chair is gone, I have to sleep on the godforsaken couch instead. Guess I have to buy another one if I'm not in heavily debt that is. He now wears his plain outfit since his other outfit is now in the laundry since yesterday where he fought the demon boy named Rin Okumura who claim to be a son of Satan such as his long short sleeved red jacket, a black shirt with a red vest, a red pant with two black straps strapped on the right side, a pair of black gloves, and a black leather boots. Despite the fact he has the other outfit that has many detail aside from this, he prefers to wear this instead. As he's about to lay on the couch when he walks towards it to the right, he suddenly saw Trish sitting on the desk to the left as he's about to turn his look to the other way.  
"Aw, what's the matter, Dante? Did you have another bad dream or something?" Trish teases him.  
"Yeah, all thanks to you." He said to her as he looks away from her.  
"Dante, do you know what day it is?" She follows him to the couch as he lays on it and crosses both his legs.  
"Wednesday the first, why?"  
"Don't play dumb. Remember you promised that you're going to pay me back from what I owe you last week."  
"Pay you back? I don't remember..." He paused for a sec as he tries to remember. He almost drops his jaw when he remembered something. "Oh shit."  
"Don't tell me, you waste your money on the godforsaken pizza?" She glares at him sharply.  
"Well, you could say that." He said to her cautiously when he hears her tone of voice changed.  
"Goddammit, how many times do I have to tell you to eat something else? God, you're pathetic as always."  
"Oh, shut up, you're not my mom to begin with."  
"What was that?" Trish quickly grabs his left ear when she hears it and begins pull it hard. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"  
"Ow, ow!" He feels a sharpness of her nails pinching his ears. "I was kidding, I was kidding!"  
"Tell me, what exactly are you doing while I was gone?"  
"Ah geez, Trish, it's a long story..."  
"Are you trying to tell me that all you can do was sitting your ass on the chair and eating pizza and shit?" She pulls his ear hard.  
"Hey, come on! I did do my work all right, but all I got is shit job that pays little. I have many weird ass clients these days already and none of those sons of bitches give me a single paycheck."  
"Is that so?" She begins to let go of his ear.  
"Come on, it's the truth!" He quickly rubs his ear as he feels a sharp pain.  
Shit, I thought I was done for, he thinks to himself as he lifts himself up and sits on the couch. As Trish's about say another word to him, he saw a door swung opened when he hears it. When he moves around Trish to see who's coming, he sees Lady walking into the office.  
"Yo, Dante." Lady speaks out when she sees him. She stops to her feet when she saw Trish. "Am I interrupting with you guys?"  
"No, it's nothing really. I'm just teaching him some lesson not to waste our money." She glares at Dante once more. "Right, Dante?"  
"Right..." he answered cautiously while trying to look away from her sharp glare. "Anyway, what is it this time, Lady? If it's the money you're here collect, tough luck. I have too many weird ass clients from the fourth dimension or something who don't pay me jack shit after everything I've done for them."  
"Well welcome to my world, but that's not what I am here for. There's this dog demon here that's looking for you."  
"Dog demon?" He asked curiously when he knows someone before, laying himself back on the couch again.  
"Yeah, he seems like a stalker there. Did you have some sort of affair with him?"  
"Oh come on, I'm not into a bisexual stuff. Why the hell did you say that?"  
"Well ever since you meet with Nero, I thought you got a new habit." Lady teases him with a joke. "Anyway, that demon tells me that he wants you to be there at the abandoned park called Mount Tabor."  
"So, Dante, what are you going to do now?" Trish asks him softy.  
He didn't answer to her and instead lay back slowly, looking at the ceiling above before he closes his eyes shortly. Dog demon? Don't tell me that dog boy came to challenge again, he thinks to himself when he remembered. Ah, don't be stupid, Dante. There's no way in hell that dog boy will be there for the second time as he's the not only dog boy I've known so far. He then opens his eyes. Oh, to hell with it. Same guy or not, I'm more than willing to give that asshole a cookie. When he finished thinking, he stand back to his feet and grabs both his Rebellion from the corner next to him to the left before he turns and walks past Trish.  
"Do you need to ask?" He finally answers back to her before he turns his look to Lady. "Okay, I'll go there if you help me pay Trish back just to shut her up a bit."  
"Hey!" Trish responded angrily when she hears it.  
"It's a deal." Lady agreed.  
"Geez, Dante, when did you start making a stupid bet?"  
"Whatever. And take care of my laundry while I'm gone, will you?" He walks past Lady and kicks the double door opened. "Heh, if he wants to date with me so bad, then I'll give it to him."

He walks across the abandoned park as he wanders around, keeping his eyes opened for any demons around him. It's been less than several minutes since he have arrived at the mount Tabor. He waited for a few minutes by standing there and waiting for the demon to come, but he quickly got tired after waiting for more than a few minutes and decides to explore across the abandoned park. As he wanders across the abandoned park in search for the dog demon, he sense a faint demonic scent which he recognized before even though he's not entirely sure whether or not it's his old enemy from before.  
"Here, doggy, doggy, doggy… Come out wherever you are, so I can kick your sorry ass as a special treat." He speaks out loudly, ignoring the cold strong wind blowing his face. "Come out, you pussy dog, or do you want me sneeze at you if that's you want?"  
As he continues to walk across, he stops to his feet when he sense a demonic scent growing closer to him, meaning that the dog demon is around here somewhere. As he slowly reaches for his Rebellion and grips the handle tightly while he waits, he's jumped by a surprise a bit that almost made him flinched when he finally saw a dog demon jumps out of the trees and lands in front of him.  
Oh dear god... he think to himself when he recognize the demon is a man at age of fifteen who looks human except he has a dog like ear, a long silver hair, a sharp fangs, and a sharp nail that's used as a claw as well as his wolf like eyes. He wears an unusual red outfit such as his robe, a necklace filled with black beads, and a katana. It's none other than Inuyasha himself.  
"I've finally found you, Dante!" Inuyasha cried out eagerly when he glares at him sharply while ready himself to fight, making a huge sneer on his face. "I told you I'll be back for a fucking rematch!"  
"Well, well, if it isn't the annoying dog boy Inuyasha..." He said to him casually with a smile as he slowly lowers his right arm. "Always trying to be as cocky and bad ass as me, huh? So what is it this time? Do you want to play fetch again?"  
"I told you, you smart ass, I came here for a fucking rematch." He points his finger at him while glaring at him sharply. "And besides, I'm still pissed off that I got sucked back before I can even get a chance to kill you! Now I'm back, I'm going to kick your ass for sure!"  
Rematch? Geez, same old dog boy with his same old annoying attitude, especially with his cheesy line. He remembered a week ago when he first met Inuyasha during his demon hunting job. He was amazed at first that he too was a half demon like him when he sense his demonic scent which is mix between demon and human, but he didn't have time to ask him a bit more before he could show a respect to him. He had a ferocious fight with Inuyasha when he suddenly attacks him first, but manages to win in the end. He was a decent swordsman which he admired him when he sees him getting back up no matter how many times he got hit. He was also impressed by Inuyasha's large broadsword called the Tetsusaiga. It was not too long when Inuyasha have suddenly got sucked back into the portal before he can fight him once more.  
"Oh, you poor thing, you got some anger issue. Didn't your mother tell you to take your chill pill?" He said sarcastically to him. "Or better yet, did you get lost again while trying to search for your girlfriend by screaming 'Kagome' this and 'Kagome' that?"  
"Hey, this is just once. Just fucking once, Dante!" He growled angrily when grips his claw tightly, hearing a loud crack when he moves his fingers. "What the hell does that got to do with this?!"  
"I dunno. I just don't like your attitude, that's all." He shrugged while making a smirk on his face.  
"You cocky son of the bitch..." He clenches his sheath as he slowly grips his Tetsusaiga. "Enough talk, let's fight! I want to know how well we can match up as both of us are half demon."  
"So I guess I'm not the only one who has a demon father and a human mother as well as my twin brother who tries to kill me, right?"  
"Damn, right!"  
"Well, what a coincidence. Two sons of the bad ass demon father and a ever so beautiful human mother, have come here just to kick each others ass." He cried out loudly. "Wow that must be a great story. I bet Patty or your girlfriend would love this."  
"I've heard enough of your bullshit jokes! Are you going to fight or not?!"  
"Okay then, no more taunting, its show time. Come here, dog boy, I'm going to take you out for another walk." He quickly draws his Rebellion and places it on his right shoulder while making another taunt, making a smirk on his face again. He then holds out his left his hand and flips it casually to come get him. "Come on, boy! Let's go!"  
Without hesitation, he saw Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga transforms into a large broadsword when he quickly draws it out of his scabbard, gripping it tightly in both hands. Nice blade as always. I'm sure your old man's proud of it, he thinks to himself as he ready himself.  
"You're going down, asshole!" Inuyasha cried out when he quickly charge towards him and sends a large claw like shock wave directly at him when he slams his Tetsusagai to the ground. "Wind Scar!"  
When the shock wave's about hit him, he quickly jumps up high over the shock wave and lands behind Inuyasha, dodging his powerful shock wave easily.  
"Huh, this just keeps getting better and better." He said casually as he slowly turns around to Inuyasha with his face still smirking. "Too bad there's no one here to enjoy the show!"  
"Well, that's what I like to hear, Dante!" Inuyasha roared out with a huge sneer on his as he quickly turns around and charge at him.  
He lifts his Rebellion and quickly slashes ferociously at Inuyasha to counter his move. While he continues to slash, he quickly dodges Inuyasha's sudden attack and almost got sliced by a large sharp blade of his Tetsusaiga. It's not until he manages to block his powerful when he almost about to hit him, ignoring the pain in his both arms when he holds his Rebellion against his Tetsusaiga. He then moves and hops around as Inuyasha attempts to outmaneuver him. As the fight rages on, he's glad to have a fight with Inuyasha again unlike most demons he has fought before despite his annoying attitude as well as his ridiculous shout. However, he's not pleased when he realize Inuyasha's skill is still far from being improved or such compared to his own skill. Even though he has a Ebony and Ivory with him in case he lost his Rebellion as well as his powerful demon form he can use anytime, he prefers to fight fair and square with Inuyasha and he can only get serious if he manages to gain upper hand. As both of them continues to slashes each other repeatedly, he moves out of the way to the right as he dodge Inuyasha's attack before he slash him from behind, seeing his blood burst out of his wounded back. When Inuyasha quickly turns around, he runs close up to him and spins his Rebellion at high speed two times directly at him, causing him to take a horrendous hits and seeing his oozes of blood bursting out of his shredded wound while sending him up high in midair as well as hearing his scream. Here's another one, he thinks to himself as he throws Inuyasha up high while he's in midair by slicing him upward as he jumps up high at the same time. That's gotta hurt!  
"Well, ain't this fight getting interesting or what?!" Inuyasha cried out as he quickly balances himself in midair without even bothering to care for his wounds he have take. He then saw the large blade of his Tetsusaiga transforms into a diamond. "Adamant Barrage!"  
Oh, I love what he said, but I still don't like him. Without hesitation, he dodges Inuyasha's huge barrage of diamonds as he swings his Tetsusaiga by quickly flips backward before he quickly run at high speed under the hails of diamonds. He flinched a bit when several diamonds manages to hit him hard, feeling large shards piercing through his body and seeing his blood spurt out of his body yet he does not make a single groan from his pain he have feel right now.  
"Here's another one! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha cried out as he sends another large powerful shock wave directly at him when he lands on the ground. God, he's starting to get on my nerves. He's extremely annoyed when he hears his ridiculous shout. Without hesitation, he stops to his feet and turns around, facing directly at the large powerful shock wave. He then bends his knees a bit as he flips his Rebellion and pulls it back, channeling his power to his Rebellion through his arms as he concentrated.  
"Dude, are you still making that retarded shout? I swear I could have heard a much cornier lines than this by now." He said to Inuyasha as he unleash his "Drive" move when sends his red energy shock wave directly at his large shock wave, causing both of them to collide against each other and explode. "Wow, you must have watch too many show. Are you getting influenced by a 'Transformer' show or something?"  
God, I love to make a joke out of it, he thinks to himself as he stand firmly and flips his Rebellion again.  
"'Auto bot, transform and roll out!'" He imitates his own voice to make a huge crack joke out of it. "God, is that what it takes for you to be a true bad ass hero in red by shouting many corny ass names?"  
"Will you just shut the fuck up and fight?!" Inuyasha growled angry as he charges through the thick smoke. "Why don't you show your true demon form like you did last time?!"  
"Not until I try out this corny ass name!" He smirked as he quickly moves back and blocks his endless slashes. "If you're so fond of shouting names, then let me try!"  
Guess I should have think this through, but oh well. As he continues to block Inuyasha's barrage of attacks, he suddenly saw Inuyasha's large blade transforms into a diamond again.  
"Adamant Barrage!" He roared as he sends another barrage of diamond shards.  
One of the shards manages to knocks his Rebellion out of his hand while he's hit by more of his barrage of diamond shards, seeing his Rebellion flies out in the air and land behind him.  
"I have you now!" Inuyasha cried out as he raises his Tetsusaiga up high and swings it at him. But before he even can finish him off, he's suddenly stopped when he quickly grabs the sharp edge of his Tetsusaiga. "What the fuck?!"  
"Dante punch!" He roared loudly as he punches directly at his face while holding his Tetsusaiga with his fist covered with red electricity aura after channeling his energy into his fist, causing him to be thrown back instantaneously by a powerful blow. "Yes!"  
"What the fuck was that?!" He yells at him while struggling to stand up to his feet while holding his Tetsusaiga.  
"Corniest line of the year." He said to Inuyasha casually as he holds out his right hand and summons his Rebellion back to his hand when he focus his energy on his Rebellion. "Come on, dog boy, don't you have sense of humor?"  
"I'll give you a sense of humor once I tear your flesh in shred!" He senses a powerful energy aura when he suddenly saw huge wind forming around Inuyasha as he raises his Tetsusaiga up high. "Eat this, Backlash Wave!"  
Seems like he's throwing his final attack at me, huh? He thinks to himself as he saw Inuyasha sends a huge whirlwind like electricity energy shock wave directly at him. He smirks his face when he sees that. Time to get serious. Without a second thought, he readies his Rebellion and charges into the shock wave, feeling a high amount of pain he has taken as he charge his way through the shock wave. And now for the Devil Trigger. Without hesitation, he roared when he uses his "Devil Trigger" transforms himself into a full demon with his powerful red electricity energy aura surrounds him, hearing his voice changes into a demonic voice. He also feels his body quickly healed as well as the large shards burst out of his body instantly. When his transformation is completed, he unleashes his "Stinger" when he lunge his Rebellion at high speed with his electricity energy aura covering his blade, causing Inuyasha's "Backlash Wave" to be destroyed when he breaks himself free.  
"Here's another corny ass name!" He cried out to Inuyasha as he lunge his Rebellion directly at him as if he's using a spear. "I called it the 'Super Stylish Stinger'!"  
"What?!" He sees Inuyasha's face shocked with surprise for a split second.  
Before Inuyasha can counter his attack, he's suddenly too late when he repeatedly lunge and hits him several times back and forth in less than a seconds as he unleashes his powerful move to the fullest, seeing his oozes of blood burst out of his body. He transforms himself back to normal as he lunge his Rebellion once more and stabs Inuyasha directly at his chest.  
"This is fucking impossible..." Inuyasha growled angrily as he glares at him sharply. "This is complete bullshit!"  
"No..." He speaks out to him slowly as he twists his Rebellion, channeling his overwhelming energy into his Rebellion. "This. Is. Sparda!"  
He roared as he channels his last remaining strength and energy to his Rebellion and throws Inuyasha back in far distance when he creates a large red magical circle in front of him. He almost cracks himself into laughing when he said that word to Inuyasha a second ago. He watches Inuyasha grinds through the grass as a result of his powerful blow. Sweet, baby! He thinks to himself as he breathes slowly and places his Rebellion on his right shoulder when he decides to take a closer look on him. Greatest quote ever. "This is Sparda," god I'm such a maniac at crack jokes! As he walks slowly, he saw a strange energy aura surrounding Inuyasha, seeing his body starting fading away. Guess it's time for a dog boy to go home.  
"No! This isn't over yet!" Inuyasha cried out to him angrily when he quickly realized that he's fading away, hearing his voice started to go faint. "Your ass will be mine when I get back!"  
"Yeah, whatever." He waves at Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. "Bye bye, dog boy. If we meet again, I hope you introduce your so called 'girlfriend' to me with a dog leash on your neck."  
"Fuck you, Dante! Fuck you...!" Inuyasha flips his middle finger at him before he's completely vanished.  
Whew, I hope this is the last time I see him. At least I have fun with him though. Well then. Time to get my payment. Geez, it would have been overkill if he's actually dead by now. When there's nothing left for him to do here, he puts away his Rebellion and walks away. Trish is not going to like this when she sees me like this.

At dawn, Black Rock Shooter rides her Hiro across the street full of crowded peoples and an endless row of vehicles. She ignores some of the peoples around her staring at her not because of her unusual Gothic like style and her huge motorcycle, but because she wear a revealing outfit such as not wearing a shirt nor a proper pant that attracts most of the peoples as well. She feels absolutely no embarrassment and cares little regardless as well as showing no sign of emotion herself. She's not here, she thinks to herself as she looks around while driving her Hiro, sensing no signs of Dead Master's presence here. At least I didn't have to fight more random enemies this time for now. She blinks her eyes slowly when she feels the strong wind. It's been a while since I've lived in the normal place like this... Maybe I should stick around here for a while. Ever since she arrived at this another world, her memories of her past life suddenly struck her when she arrived at the populated city. For some unknown reason, she felt more relaxed when she remembered the good thing she have unlike the hellish battle she have seen such as taking tram ride with her friend. While she's thinking, she brakes her Hiro to an halt when she suddenly looks up and saw a place. That place...why do I get the feeling of something like I remembered before? Without hesitation, she parks her Hiro and turns the engine off besides the sidewalk before she gets off and walks up the staircase, leaving her broken Rock Cannon binds with chains on her Hiro and taking only her Black Blade with her. When she made it up at the place which there's no one here besides her, she slowly turns to the right and walks towards the rail fence, feeling her heart slowly begins to beat wildly inside her when she remembers something that was long forgotten. She finally remembers when she looks at the full view of the city as well as the sun, making her think this is almost the exact same place as the other she has once been here. So pretty... she thinks to herself when she stares at the sun, feeling more relaxed when her memories quickly rushes through her mind inside even though it's very painful for her to take. She bends herself on the rail fence. How long has it been? I wish I can stay here for a while. She feels her mind boiled with stress when she thinks something deeper about herself. Even if I do make it back to my own world once I save her, will I be able to return back to normal or remain the same? Either way, I still wanted to see my parents and friends no matter what. As she remained still and watches at the sun a little more, she suddenly hears an unknown sound of the voices echoing around her as well as feeling her body shivered a bit when she sense something unknown, knowing it could be either a demon. Not again, she thinks to herself a she remained calm and waited for the unknown demons to show up themselves even though they're already close to her now.  
"Well, this is something." She hears a demonic voice from behind.  
"A girl with a strange outfit and a strange smell. I wonder what she's taste like..." She hears another demonic voice as well.  
When she calmly turns around, she saw a groups of rat like demons surrounds her completely as more of them emerges from the ground in a thick black mist, blocking her way from getting out. She remains calmed and still while she glares at those demons who stare at her stupidly despite the fact she's facing a large numbers of them. In fact, she does not even flinch a little regardless of how many of those hideous she has faced so far. Even at the beginning of her new life, she does not panicked, nor does she show a fear to those who threatens to take her life  
"Back off, I was the one who found her first..." The first demon hisses loudly at the other. "I don't care, she's mine!"  
"Hey, I thought we're supposed to share...!"  
The entire demons start to make a loud crowded noise as their trivial argument goes on. This is so random... she thinks to herself as she saw many demons looking at the others instead of her. I don't have a time for this trivial stuff. While the demons continues to argue against one another, she decides to leave and calmly walks past them, ignoring the horrendous stench of smells the demons have as well as their mutilated appearance.  
"Hey, where did you think you're going?" One of the demons shouts to her when he saws her walking past them. "Hey, are you even listening!"  
"You dare to ignore us?! Are you deaf?" Another demon shouted angrily.  
"Quit babbling, get her now!" One of the demons charges directly at her head on recklessly with his claws at ready.  
As several demons charges at her from all side, she quickly removes the strap of her Black Blade and whacks several demons in the head with a black scabbard in full strength while dodging their attacks, staggering them back. She then lunges the scabbard of her Black Blade directly at the demon's large Adam's apple like bum in the neck hard without looking back from behind, hearing the demon choked in pain.  
"Oh, you're putting some resistance, huh? Well, not anymore!" She sees more demons charging at her from all side once more with one demon jumps up high and dives directly at her.  
Seems I'm going to be busy for a while. Without hesitation, she flips her Black Blade back and quickly draws it out of her scabbard, seeing another demon diving directly at her as well when she looks at the blade. When she draws it out, she brutally slices two demons in half close to her before they can even land, seeing the shower of blood burst out of their flesh when they falls down. In less than a second, she instantaneously kills all of the attacking demons with a single slash around her before they can even react, seeing their fleshes falls apart in two as well as seeing the oozes of blood burst out of the lower part of their body. She then wipes the blade of her Black Blade clean which is now stained with blood with a sleeve of her left elbow gently, feeling the blunt edge of her Black Blade.  
"What the-?" The demon speaks out before he's torn in two, causing the entire demons to paused and watches them falling apart.  
"Don't just stand there, you fool! Get her and we shall have a wonderful feast!" One of the demons ordered fiercely.  
As the entire groups of demons charges at her head on from all side, she calmly moves around them at normal but quick speed and kills several more demons close to her, using her scabbard she's holding as a shield as well as making absolutely no change of expression of her calm look. She then takes a few steps back as she dodges one of the demon's attacks to the left before she slices him in half. While taking a several more steps back, she quickly swings her Black Blade to the other direction and kills several more demons behind her without hesitation before she stop moving backward and quickly turns around, feeling absolutely no traces of exhaustion or her pain inside her. Not only that, she also breathes calmly no matter how many times she have moved despite her heart pounding wildly inside her. She sees many demons' flesh and the splatter of blood flies off in the air as each demon she have killed in less than a second as well as hearing a loud shriek of the demons around her. She doesn't stop to think for even a second when she focuses entirely on killing anything that moves on sight as always even if most of them are humans without making a single moan regardless. It makes herself feel as if she's dancing under the shower of blood. Different look, same habit, she thinks to herself while she slices two demons in half in one swing when she knocks one of them off with her scabbard. She ignores the blood splatter over her head and her long black jacket when she slices the demon up close. The ground is now covered with blood and corpse of the demons as the slaughter continues on. When she slices two more demons in half, she slowly turns around and saw more demons emerging in a black mist. More of those guys? Time to end this, she thinks to herself as she paused for a sec and watches the entire demons charging head on, hearing their hideous roar. When she slowly places her blood stained Black Blade besides her scabbard as she makes a stance that resembles to the Samurai style known as the "Laido" she have learned a long time ago, she feels her flaming blue energy aura bursts out of her left eye in less than a second when she releases her energy inside her, seeing the flaming blue energy aura flows out of the bloodied blade of her Black Blade when she channels her energy through her arms. She feels her energy burns gently inside her when she releases it. As the hordes of demons are about to lay a single claw on her, she quickly dash past them at blind speed and brutally slay the entire demons when she sends a single flaming blue energy blade, causing all of the demons to collapse in pieces before they can even react. As she stands back up to her feet while feeling her flaming blue aura flows on her left eye, she glares coldly at the remaining demons that begins to tremble in fear while standing with their jaws dropped wide.  
"Blast it! Could she be... No, there's another Satan's child?!" One of the demons cried out in fear. "Why can't we sense it earlier?! I thought the rumors I've heard he only has two traitorous sons and a demon prince?"  
"This is bad, run!" Another demon cried out in panic.  
As she watches the remaining demons begins runs away from her in fear, one of the demons is suddenly got squashed to death by a large fat demon when he suddenly emerged in a black mist. The fat demon looks exactly the same as the other except he's bigger and more hideous than the rest.  
"Cowards, you are all worthless!" The fat demon roared as he kills all of the remaining demons with his giant claws. He then turns his look to her with his ugly sneer on his face. "A female child of the Satan? That must be rare!"  
She tilts her head curiously while glaring at his hideous look. She answered nothing to him as she has no intention of talking with someone who's as hideous and stupid as the others.  
"I'll be the first one to slay the Satan's child! This should be a cakewalk! Enjoy your stay in my belly!"  
Before the fat demon can even raises his claws, she quickly jumps past him and slash at him silently in the face at blind speed, causing him to froze stiffly for less than a minutes. He should really need to lose some weight, she thinks to herself when she lands on the ground softly. While the fat demon continues to freeze stiffly without a single twitch, she wipes her blood stained Black Blade clean and spins it lightly when she slowly sheaths her Black Blade. It's not long until the fat demon has been torn in pieces when she completely sheaths her Black Blade, killing the fat demon instantaneously before he can even realize when she makes a loud "Ching" sound. She then sighed silently when she seals her energy inside her, feeling her flaming blue aura on her left eye instantly goes out. Time to get out of here now, she thinks to herself as she straps her Black Blade and brushes the stain of the demon's blood off her long black uneven ponytails. But before she can leave this place, she suddenly saw the cloud transforming into a black whirlwind when she looks up as well as seeing a huge lightning suddenly roared out of the sky, feeling the strong wind hitting her. Worse, she also saw hordes of flying demons pouring out of the large floating gate when it suddenly appeared. You've got to be kidding me. I should really need to get out of here now. Without hesitation, she runs back to her Hiro and quickly jumps up high over the incoming demons that have suddenly appeared in front of her and attempt to ambush her. As she lands on the seat of her Hiro without even feeling a slightest pain, her Hiro roars back to life when she quickly grips the handle bars tightly and drives her way across the chaotic street full of demons and panicking peoples, hearing a huge mixture of both the demons' horrendous roar and the screaming of the peoples around her as well as seeing a thousands upon thousands of the flying demons flying over her head. She steers her Hiro to avoid running demons that would slow her down as she twists the handle bar forward to accelerate the speed of her Hiro, but it's not long until she brutally runs over several demons who attempts to attack her head on, hearing the loud screech of the demons' fleshes while shrieking before being completely crushed under the large wheels. There's nothing I can do for them, she thinks to herself while driving her Hiro at high speed, seeing many helpless peoples getting slaughtered by the demons in split seconds as she passes through without even stopping to help them as well as feeling the strong wing blowing her face that causes her uneven black ponytails to fly. I can't let anything get in my way. As she drives on, she suddenly saw a little girl being surrounded by a group of demons to the right in a split seconds before she past them when she hears a loud scream. It's too late for me to save her. She looks away as she continues to drive. However, her mind has soon struck her unexpectedly when she realized what she have said to herself. She's forced to slow down her Hiro a bit as she quickly paused for a sec to think, clutching the bar handle tightly in regret. What am I thinking? Do I even have a shred of humanity? She grins her teeth hard when she feels a regret and shame inside her. She also breathes heavily in stress. Even though I've lost everything in my past life, it doesn't mean I have a sense of humanity inside me. And more importantly. I'm more than just a wandering fighter! When she finally decided to save the girl, she quickly steers her Hiro around without hesitation and drives back to where the girl has been surrounded. When she reaches the place in time, she quickly draws out her Black Blade from her scabbard and throws it directly at the entire groups of demons like a boomerang. Many of the demons has been slain before they even know what hit them in less than a seconds when she sees her Black Blade spinning right through them, seeing the shower of blood burst out when they have been torn in two. When she quickly caught her Black Blade and sheaths it back when she sees it spinning back to her, she steers her Hiro to an halt besides the girl to the left, seeing her crying while covering her face.  
"Take my hand." She speaks out to the girl softly when she gently holds out her left hand to her even though her look still remains unchanged which makes her think that the girl won't trust her because of her look. The girl stops crying for a bit when she lowers her hands and looks up to her, seeing her innocent look. "Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere safe."  
As she waits patiently for the girl to respond, she slowly grabs her hand without hesitation. She didn't bother asking her a name as she doesn't feel that this is the right time to say that. When she clutches her hand tightly, she lifts her up single handily and places on the seat behind her back, feeling her arms trembles in fear when she clutches around her waist.  
"Hold on." She said to the girl as she steers her Hiro around and twists the handle bar backward.  
I have to get that girl out of here to the safer place, she thinks to herself when she drives her Hiro at high speed, feeling the girl's hand clutching the waist of her long black jacket tightly. As she drives across the infested street, she saw a hordes of flying demons dives directly at her when she hears a loud roar from above as well as seeing more demons chasing after her from all side. Out of my way. Before the demons can even get closer to her, she quickly outruns them when she twists the handle bar forward again to accelerate the speed without even bothering to fight back. She then steers left and right while driving at high speed as she dodges many demons attempting to attack her. Dammit, I should have think this through. How am I supposed to find a place for me to drop her off? As she manages to get away from those demons, she slows her Hiro down a bit when she saw a groups of peoples running towards the church with a energy barrier surrounding the place, seeing many demons being repelled by it as well as seeing few peoples fighting against the hordes of demons. That place should do, she thinks to herself as she drives towards the church without hesitation. When she arrives near the front gate of the church, she steers her Hiro to an halt and turns to the girl who's still clutching her.  
"You're safe now." She said to the girl when she lifts her off her Hiro. She removes her hands from her long black jacket when she's still holding it tightly and touches her cheek gently. "Don't worry about me, just go."  
When the girl glares at her for the last few seconds, she turns away from her and runs along with the groups of people trying to take shelter in the church. As she watches her, she saw a woman running towards the girl and embraces her tightly when she collapse down to her knees.  
"Yuki! Oh thank god, you're safe!" The woman cried out in relieved while embracing her. "I thought I would never see you again!"  
"Mommy!" The girl cried out as she too embraces her mother. "The star girl saved me, mommy."  
"Really now?"  
"It's true, mommy, the star girl saved me. Look!" She pulls away from her mother and tries to show her to her while tugging her.  
But before the girl can show her mother to her, she quickly turns away from them and drives off without even saying a word. Now that she's safe, I should get out of here, she thinks to herself as she drives, feeling her body's shivered warmly unexpectedly. She has almost shed a tear when she remembered the moment where she embraces her mother and brother as well as her friend. I'm sure mom would be worried sick when I've been for a long time. When she stops thinking and focuses on driving her Hiro, she's suddenly ambushed when she saw a large bat like demon appear from above in front of her and attempt to claw her head on. As the large bat demon's is about to lay his claw on her, she quickly jumps on the right side of her Hiro when she steers and slide it on the ground which causes her Hiro to grind. She then draws out her Black Blade and tears through the large bat demon's stomach while standing on her Hiro and lowering her back so that she can past under his belly, killing him instantly and watches him crashes on the road with his blood splatter all over it when she quickly flips her Hiro back up with her single left leg easily and brakes it to an halt. As she's about to drives away, she paused when she saw hordes of demons with sharp blades on each of their arms suddenly shows up and surrounds her from all side, forcing her to get off her Hiro. Huh, this just keeps getting better and better by each seconds, she thinks to herself as she calmly readies her Black Blade in her "Laido" stance and releases her power inside her one more, feeling her flaming blue aura burst out of her left eye. But as she's prepared to sends her powerful energy slice, many of the demons around her has suddenly been burned to death when the blue flames burst out of their bodies instantaneously. Huh? As she looks around to see who did it, she saw a black haired boy in his teen age lands directly in front of her with his look facing the other way, seeing his long black fur tufted tail wagging behind his back as well as his unusual pointy ears. The black haired teenage boy wears some sort of the high school uniform that's consist of white shirt, a necktie, a black jacket, and black pant. He also wields a katana blade with a Chinese like hilt when he's holding a scabbard. Great, guess this guy must be Satan's kid or something they talk about, she thinks to herself when she quickly senses his powerful demonic aura.  
"Boy, could this day gets better or what?" He speaks out with his cocky look when he stands up to his feet and turns around to her. "Hey, you all right there...?"  
He got pretty flames, but I don't have time to deal with this kid. She didn't bother listening to him when she quickly turns away from him without saying a word to him, sheathing her Black Blade and sealing her power inside her which causes her flaming blue aura to go out again as well.  
"Hey wait, are you one of the Satan's kids? I sure didn't find any Satan's girl these days." The black haired boy asks her when he's trying to stop her. "Hey, are you listening to me? Don't tell me you're muted or something."  
This guy is beginning to annoy me. She's annoyed a bit when she hears him talking to her a lot more without giving any respect to her, yet she didn't care about it.  
"Sorry, you got the wrong person." She finally speaks out to him when she stops to her feet for a while without looking back to him. "Now leave."  
"Then what's with the blue flames? Huh? I doubt you're going to trick me."  
She remains silent when she ignores his stupid question once more and walks away from him again.  
"Hey, I said wait!" The black haired boy walks towards her and attempts to grab her in the shoulder.  
But before he can even lay a finger on her, he's quickly stopped when she draws out her Black Blade and almost slices his head off in split seconds, placing the long sharp edge of her Black Blade besides his neck.  
"Leave. I won't ask you the third time." She warns him when she glares at him, seeing his look froze while holding her Black Blade.  
"Oh, you're afraid that I'll hurt you or something because I'm one of the Satan's kids too? Sorry, but I don't take orders from the Satan's child like you." He sneered. "You have two choice, you can either come with me, or I'll have to do it by force."  
"I won't mess with a girl if I were you." She moves her the sharp edge of her Black Blade closer to his neck. "Because of your dumb attitude, you're nothing but an embarrassment to your daddy's power."  
"Well then... I guess I have to take you by force then!" The huge blue flames suddenly burst out of his body including his tails when he quickly draws out his katana from his scabbard and knocks her Black Blade away from his neck without even a slight hesitation, making his pointed ears longer like an elf as well as having a horns like flames. Not only that, his left eye also turns red and is now covered with blue flames just like she has. "Now we're even! I'll show you why I have this power!"  
Well, this is something, she thinks to herself as she quickly moves away from him and twirls around to face him, glaring at his blazing left eye while ignoring his stupid sneer in his face.  
"In that case, I'll have teach you some lesson, school boy." She said to him as she readies her Black Blade.  
It's time for you to know your place. Without hesitation, she releases her power inside her once more, bursting her flaming blue aura out of her eye. Idiot like him tries to copy me, what a low life. As she slowly takes the first step backward and bents herself down a little, the black haired boy quickly charges at her at full speed and slash recklessly at her, sending a large slice of flaming blue energy at her when he's close to her while slashing at her at the same time. She's able to counters his attacks in time as she quickly moves away from him, dodging his large slice of energy easily due to his slow movement. As she blocks all of his attacks, he runs close to her and collides his flaming katana against her Black Blade which causes both of their energy auras to collide against each other explode, turning the ground into a small crater.  
"Say, what's your name, Gothic cheek?" He asks him while struggling his katana against her Black Blade. "The name's Rin Okumura."  
"The name doesn't concern me." She answered coldly.  
As both of them continues to struggles both of their blades, she pushes him back and slash ferociously at him while moving forward without even holding back, causing Rin to be stagger back and taking a heavy hits while trying to block her attacks. She feels her flaming blue aura blazed wildly when she uses both her strength and power combined. She then lunge her Black Blade directly at him and brutally stabs him repeatedly up close at blind speed as she quickly channels her power into her Black Blade, seeing her flaming blue aura blaze out of the blade. Her attacks are so fast and cruel that Rin can't even dodge in time, making him completely helpless against her overwhelming power, hearing his loud shriek in pain. This is what you get for getting in my way. She has seen many opponents before him getting in her way and wanted to fight her even if she has no intention nor a reason to fight anyone unless they became a threat to her. Many of them were killed as a result. This gives her the meaning that whenever there's someone gets her in her way and refuse to budge, she'll undoubtedly leaves no single persons alive. She does, however, admits that fighting is not the only option she has in her life. When she finishes stabbing Rin, she channels more of her power into her Black Blade and sends a final blow directly at him, causing him to be blown back by her powerful force and crashes against the metal rail fence. Before she can even take a deep breath, she's surprised when she saw Rin slowly standing up to his feet and blindly charges at her head on, hearing his loud roar and seeing his blue flames continues to blaze. He don't know when to quite, didn't he? She quickly counters his fierce but reckless attacks when he's close to her, sending his another slice of energy as well. As the fight wears on, she became more and more curious about why Rin has a powerful demonic power from the demon Satan when he's nothing more than an arrogant teenager who lacks a proper skill when it comes to sword. In fact, she has been wasting her entire time on someone like Rin who lacks a real skill as a fighter. Time to end this. As she hits Rin several more times with her quick slashes, she quickly ducks down to dodge his slash and sends him up in the air when she quickly slices him upward through his body, seeing more blood burst out of his body. While in midair, she sends several slices of energy directly at him without even giving him some time to breath as she quickly channels her power into her Black Blade once more, seeing her slices of energy quickly tore through him and unexpectedly cuts the entire building in half behind him. I hope this will be enough to keep you down for a while. She lands on the ground softly and watches Rin crashes down the ground, feeling her heart beating wildly with exhaustion when she has used up most of her stamina. However, she's soon wrong when she saw Rin standing up to his feet once more and charges at him head on once more without even bother to care for his horrendous wound she has given him, making another loud roar. The way Rin's behavior and his carelessness makes her realized something. Persistent moron... she thinks to herself as she quickly dodges his attacks, sensing his demonic energy begin to grow weaker. Using your body as a meat shield won't get you get anywhere. She sees Rin breathing heavily due to the loss of blood flowing out of his huge wounds she has give him despite the fact he looks okay. Worse, there's also a high chance that he will die before he can even scratch her because his bleeding did not stop. As she continues to blocks his attacks, she's suddenly falls down to the ground when Rin quickly knocks both of her legs off balance. Worse, he also knocks her Black Blade out of her hand.  
"Hah! Come on, Satan's kid, is that all you got?!" Rin cried out as he flips his katana and attempts to stab her. "I can endure everything no matter how many times you hit me! In fact, I can do this all day! Say goodnight!"  
That's it. As Rin's about to make a final blow, she quickly grabs his crotch and brutally crushes it without holding back, causing him to froze stiffly. At the same time, she sets his crotch ablaze when she channels her power into her right hand.  
"Then let's see if you can endure this..." She speaks out to him as she crushes his crotch once more, hearing a loud sound of his crotch popping and cracking.  
I hate using a cheap trick, she thinks to herself when she admits herself for what she has done. But that should teach him.  
"You bitch…" He staggers back in pain while trying to prevent himself from shedding a tear as well as glaring at her unchanged look, gripping his katana tightly. "You are so fucking dead...!"  
As Rin starts charging head on, she quickly jumps back on her feet and summons her Black Blade back to her hand. She then quickly moves out of the way as Rin attempts to lunge his katana directly at her, leaving him completely exposed. In less than a second, she unstraps her black scabbard as she quickly stabs directly into his right elbow, sheathing her Black Blade halfway while stabbing his right elbow deeper which causes him to lose his grip of his katana and drops it, seeing the oozes of his blood spurt out.  
"I told you..." She said to Rin slowly as she slowly twists her Blade Blade, causing more blood to oozes out of his right elbow. "Don't. Mess. With. Me."  
Sweet dreams, she thinks to herself as she hits him directly in his face with her elbow, knocking him out unconscious and seeing his blue flames slowly dying out. As he falls down, she pulls her Black Blade out of his right elbow, making another horrendous wound when she tears her Black Blade through it.  
"Learn not to plagiarize other people's style the next time we meet, rat boy." She said to Rin for the last time when she brushes the blood stain off her Black Blade and spins it gently before sheathing it back.  
"Damn you, you bitch..." Rin moaned loudly as he tries to get up. "I'm...not..finished...yet..."  
Idiot, your head will fly off next had you decide to stand up again and attack me like a stupid dog, she thinks to herself as she takes a last look at Rin before she turns and walks away from him, but she paused for a while when she realized something she should have done right now. What am I thinking? Why do I leave him alive when he's the one who stands in my way...? She clutches the scabbard of her Black Blade tightly when she begins to think deeper about her decision which causes her flaming blue aura to blaze wildly, turning her look back to Rin who's still struggling to stands up to his feet while breathing heavily.  
"Wait...goddamn you...!" He cries out to her as he struggles to limp towards her.  
But before he can even reach her, she watches him collapse to the ground unconscious. Now he's down for good. She stands idly and watches his blue flames continues to blaze as well as watching his blood slowly oozes out of his wounds. She's prepared to finishes him off for good, but for some reason, she remains still and do nothing. I think I have enough killing today, She thinks to herself as she's no longer clutching the scabbard of her Black Blade tightly anymore. But either way, that wouldn't change as for what I'm doing now. When there's absolutely nothing left for her to do, she turns to her Hiro and walks away from Rin. However, she calmly paused for a sec when she sense many demonic aura around her. Not again. She saw many demons suddenly surrounds her again, watching each of those demons slowly moving around her. She then saw a green spike haired boy in his teenage who wears a purplish outfit that consist of a torn purple coat and a purple jean pant riding on his giant demon when he shows up and lands in front of her as he jumps off, sensing the same demonic aura as Rin.  
"Ooh, such skills you have." The green spiked hair boy speaks out to her with his cocky look on his face when he readies his claws. "If my brother can't beat you for sure, then it's my turn! Give your brother a hug!"  
Another idiot...did Satan really have a bunch of idiot kids like those two? She thinks to herself as she slowly draws out his Black Blade halfway with her thumb. We may have something in common, but their moronic attitude starting to irritate me.  
"But prince Amaimon, isn't she one of your father's kin?" One of the demons interrupted when he asks him.  
"Shut it, who gives you permission to talk?" The spiked haired boy named Amaimon ordered before he turns his look back to her and starts walking towards her, licking the tip of his claw. "Didn't know dad has another Satan's kid who's actually a girl. I don't know if you're really one of Satan's kid, but I don't care either way. Come on, let's have some fun together..."  
Without wasting any seconds to think, she slowly makes her "Laido" stance and channels her power into her Black Blade as she prepares for a quick kill. However, she's soon interrupted when she saw Amaimon's giant demon suddenly got ripped in two, seeing the shower of blood and his parted fleshes burst out of him.  
"What the fuck?!" Amaimon cried out angrily when he turns around saw his giant demon falls apart in two. "My behemoth...this is the second fucking time I've lost one!"  
At the very same time, she saw a tall silhouette figure that later reveals be a tall black haired man standing behind the giant demon. The tall man wears a red charcoal suit, a black leather riding boots, a intricately knotted red cravat covered by a full-length red frock overcoat with cape, and a tuxedo like suit under his red coat. He also has a red long rounded hat and wears a goggle like sunglasses as well as white gloves.  
"I've heard enough of you...goddamn punk!" The tall man yelled out with a grin on his face, showing his sharp vampire like fangs. "Showing up in a fancy way and challenging the girl unreasonably. Is it fun, huh? To allow this girl butchering your pathetic brother while doing nothing but observe?"  
"And who the fuck are you?!" Amaimon asks him angrily when he saw him. "Are you the one who kill my pet?!"  
"Alucard, Hellsing's vampire hit man whose job is to clean out the trash such as you." The tall man introduced himself as he begins to walks towards them. "So what if I did?"  
"You? A vampire hit man? Yeah right! You got yourself a wrong place!" Amaimon laughed maniacally as he snaps his claw. "Whatever. Boys, get him!"  
As he snaps his claw, hordes of demons respond to his command and charge directly at Alucard head on. Alucard doesn't do anything in response but walk with his face sneered as if he's completely unaware. It's not long until it's too late when he's brutally mauled to death by hordes of demons as they begin to bury him alive. She watches Alucard's fleshes and bloods fly off in the air as the demons continues to maul him with their sharp claws.  
"Hah! Spent already, hit man?" Aimamon begins to laugh maniacally when he watches Alucard's flesh flies off.  
But as Aimamon continues to laugh while she does nothing but watch, she's shocked by complete surprise when she unexpectedly saw Alucard's fleshes and bloods suddenly begins to move on its own and gathers back to where he's mauled to death. She hears Aimamon stops laughing when he sees it. This scent... she thinks to herself when she suddenly senses his strong demonic aura that's far powerful than the one she has fought. In fact, his overwhelming power is almost exactly the same as Dead Master and herself.  
"Heh, just as I thought, you're no different from them." She suddenly hears Alucard's voice when she saw a red shadow like energy aura emerged under the hordes demons before they're quickly ripped to pieces by quick flashes of red beam before they even know what hit them. "Another bunch of maggots that does nothing but yapping."  
What in the hell...? She thinks to herself when she watches Alucard emerged in his complete form like before including his hat and sunglasses after gathering his fleshes and blood back together, seeing his disturbing sneer on his face. Who is he? As she watches Alucard calmly walks over the pile of torn pieces of the demons, she clearly saw Alucard gently draws out his long white colored handgun with his left hand.  
"Hurry up and fucking kill him!" Aimamon orders his remain demons while trying to control his fear when he begins to sweat.  
"You need more than maggots just to kill me!" Alucard sneered and chuckled coldly when he quickly aims his long handgun and fires in full rounds at the entire hordes of demons, seeing a hundreds of empty cartridges flies off that she thinks it's insane as no handguns can fire more than a hundreds rounds or so unrealistically before it run out.  
In less than a second, many of the remaining demons have been blown to pieces before they can even lay their claws on him. She's surprised when the rounds he has fired are actually high caliber that can blow many enemies in huge holes. And by the time he's actually run out of the bullets, many of the demons drops to the ground like sacks in pieces with their oozes of blood spurts out when they land.  
"The fuck...those bullets..." Aimamon begins to tremble badly when he saws his entire demons being killed in split second. "Goddamn it, what the fuck are you?!"  
"Didn't your daddy ever teach you to be a good boy and be quiet for at least a second?" Alucard taunts Aimamon while glaring at him darkly as he slowly ejects the empty clip from his long handgun and load the fresh clip of his into it, cocking the chamber of his long handgun with his teeth when he clenches on it. "Prince? Don't make me laugh, you act more like a sparkling vampire Edward Cullen than a proper prince Charming that you're not even worthy to take on that girl in front of you."  
"S...shut up!" Aimamon yelled angrily as he roared loudly and charge head on at full speed. "I'll kill you myself!"  
When Aimamon jumps up high above him and lunges his claw directly at him when he dives, she saw Alucard sneered and lunges his right hand directly at him when he forms his hand like a knife as soon as he's close to him without even bothering to blow him to pieces with his long overpowered handgun. Both of them manages to pierce their hands right into each others chest, seeing their blood flows out out of their chest as a result. However, as both of them paused for a while, she's shocked when she saw Alucard sneered again as he twists his hand cruelly, causing Aimamon to coughs out blood in utter defeat. He kills him in one blow with just a hand... she thinks to herself when she has watch everything Alucard has made. It's not long until he's blown in shredded when he pulls his hand out of his bloodied chest. When he finished watching Amaimon falls down in bloody pieces as well as pulling his arm out of his chest, he slowly turns and face her.  
"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Alucard asks her simply with a sneer look still remained on his face. "It's truly a perfect night, especially if you're a bloodsucker...miss Black Rock Shooter. Or should I say...Kuroi Mato."


	4. Chapter 2 Pt2

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Alucard asks her simply with a sneer look still remained on his face. "It's truly a perfect night, especially if you're a bloodsucker...miss Black Rock Shooter. Or should I say...Kuroi Mato."  
What? She's surprised when Alucard said her real name which no one but a few knows about her real name as she has never introduced herself to anyone before with a exception of the few.  
"How do you know my name?" She asks Alucard cautiously when she decide to speaks out instead of remain muted, clenching the scabbard of her Black Blade tightly a bit.  
"Let's just say I have some acquaintance with your best friend...Dead Master." Alucard replied casually. "Or better known as...Takanashi Yomi if I remember correctly..."  
"You know her...? Where is she?" She demanded as she clenches her scabbard more tightly when she hears the name Alucard has said, feeling her mind struck hard by a word "Yomi". "Tell me!"  
"Why? Would you kill me if I don't?" Alucard makes a odd smile to her when he pretends to tilts his head as if he doesn't understand a thing. "You're one interesting girl despite we have something in common. I can smell your scent of battle, the battles of which you've fought without end through grief, lonely, despair, and pain, the endless flow of sweet blood stained in your body, the scent of the wounds you have taken from the battles, and your power blazes like fire inside you. I've even been told that you have been given accursed eternal life and ageless youth that cycle between life and death."  
"What do you know about me?" She snapped when she slowly draws out her Black Blade with a push of her thumb. "I won't ask you again... Tell me."  
Alucard didn't answer her question and chuckled instead, making her impatient when she hears no response from him afterward.  
"If you got nothing to say, then get out of my way..." She takes a first few steps cautiously as she moves her thumb away from her Black Blade.  
"I will move aside if you can show me your strength and will to me that is." He makes a disturbing grin on his face which she quickly stops to her feet, showing his sharp fangs. "Defeat me, and I'll guide you to meet your old foe in exchange. I swear to my word."  
"Fair enough, Dracula. Besides, I wasn't planning to leave anyone's who stands in my way alive." She makes a "Laido" stance and slowly reaches for her Black Blade. "Not. Even. One."  
"That's the spirit, girl..." He makes a quiet hiss in joy when he opens his eyes wide as if he's sadistically excited about it as well as raising his long white handgun slowly, revealing a five marked symbol that's shaped like a star on both of his gloves. "This should be fun..."  
You asked for it, she thinks to herself as she grips her Black Blade, focusing her power on herself inside for a better chance as she does not want to underestimate someone who has a insane power like Alucard. In fact, he's more than just being a vampire. And not only that, she's also aware that he can survive no matter how many times he's been torn apart or so even if he has lost his head a second time or so, making her think he's immortal. However, this does not mean she's going to back down, nor making a foolish rash that would have lead to a quick death regardless of how immortal Alucard is now. No time for a doubt, just focus on finding a way to kill him. She stops thinking and focuses entirely on herself as well as her foe Alucard in front of her. As she takes a slow sidesteps while holding her Black Blade in preparation to make a first quick strike, she finally makes a quick dash when Alucard quickly aims his long white handgun at her and fires in full rounds at every moves she has made, forcing her to dodges many of his deadly shots as quickly as possible without even drawing her Black Blade as she quickly sees a hail of bullets flies at her. She feels the heat of Alucard's bullet flying past her cheek when she barely dodge that bullet that could have blow her face. As she zigzags her way through the endless hails of bullets, she quickly draws out her Black Blade while channeling her power into her Black Blade at the same time and slices Alucard upward as soon as she leans forward, ignoring his unchanging look on his face when he watches the shower of his blood burst out of his huge burning wound on his chest as he quickly backs away and continues to fires at her. It's not long until he's struck again when she pierce her flaming Black Blade into his head from below and gets burned by a blue flames inside his head, seeing his blood spurt out of his head as well as his eyes. However, Alucard chuckled while getting burned inside his skull and tear his head out of her Black Blade without even using his hands, causing his face to rip in two and leaving both his sunglasses and his hat that reveals his red cat like eyes with his look still left unchanged. As he attempts to fires back at her while taking the advantage, she quickly blocks several shots and slashes at him in quick reaction while her Black Blade continues to burn with blue flames, but most of her attacks has been counter when he uses his long white handgun to block her slashes. As the fight wears on, both of them exchanges their shots and slashes at each others fiercely while they hop around the now ruined street like mad bunny, leaving most of the building in ruin when they leaves a huge scar, holes, and a piles of empty cartridges. Neither of them are hit nor overwhelmed by exhaustion after using up all of their strength and stamina against each others for almost like an hour though Alucard takes the most hit continues to bleed from his body including his head as her blue flames has yet to wear off, making this fight a lot longer and bloody as if both of them are indestructible. If I can't chop his head off, then I guess I have to aim for his heart instead. That is, if I can disarm him first. While she continues to sends her endless slashes at Alucard while blocking his shots, she feels, for some odd reason, impressed when she sees how Alucard has fight like her arch nemesis Black Gold Saw since it's been a while where she has fought nothing but a bunch of arrogant enemies who stands in her way and get slaughtered in less than a second before they can even have a chance to kill her in terms of his sadistic look and his bloodthirsty desire. When he manages to break free, she chases after him and sends several slices of flaming energy directly at him which he manages to dodge most of it before his left arm has been cut in two. She then dashes towards him and makes a quick slash at him in blind speed before he even knows it, tearing his head completely and leaves it hanging while her blue flames burns in his flesh. Now's my chance. As she's about to pierce into his heart, she quickly froze for a sec when she feels the barrel of another gun placing on her flat chest. It's not long until she saw Alucard's head begins to pulls itself back on his burning neck when she sees his shadow like aura lifting his head back, seeing his wound completely healed up instantaneously.  
"Pretty good, girl..." Alucard suddenly speaks out when he glares at her coldly with a wide grin on his face while cocking the hammer of his gun.  
Damn...! She saw his face turns into a psychotic look in split second while sneering. Without hesitation, she jumps back in back flip at high feet as Alucard fires his gun that reveals to be another long handgun just like the other except the color black and the heat radius of his bullets are much hotter than the first one when she feels it in a split second.  
"Thirteen millimeter custom made explosive rounds... Casing and gunpowder made with Macedonian and Marvell's chemical cartridge N.N.A.9, and the tip blessed with mercury ignition. The Jackal!" Alucard stated to himself oddly when he manages to regain his left arm back and wields his long white handgun again while brandishing his long black handgun. "Let's see how well you can dodge this..."  
Dammit. As she watches Alucard aims both of his long handgun at the same time, she quickly blocks his entire shots while quickly stepping back as soon as he starts shooting her with barrage of powerful bullets, seeing his sadistic look covered with his blood dripping from his eyes that's considered not only disturbing, but also annoyance to her. Most of the bullets explode widely in front of her that almost blinds her by a thousand small particles from the bullets as well as feeling her arm twitched a bit, forcing her to dodge most of his bullets. As she continues to block more of his endless barrage of shots, she stops for sec and decides to hit him at distance by unleashing her powerful flaming shock wave as she channels more of her power into her Black Blade and swings it upward, sending her powerful shock wave directly at him and hits him in a huge explosion. Not yet, he's not dead just yet. As she's about to charge forward, she froze again when she unexpectedly feels the barrel of the gun pointing at her from behind.  
"Peek-A-Boo." Alucard said to her softly that caught her by complete surprise.  
He's right behind me! Without wasting her time to rethink her strategy, she quickly counters Alucard by twirling around at blind speed and repeatedly slashes at him before he pulls his trigger, tearing him to shred. However, her attack doesn't stop him when he fires several shot at her while quickly reforming his decapitated body together with his shadow pulling his part back like a string, forcing her to block more of his shots and retreat. She didn't realized until she quickly stops to her feet when she sees Alucard suddenly appears through the wall to the right and fires a single shot directly at her up close with his Jackal. Taken by a complete surprise of his ability, she realized it's too late for her to react as soon as she sees his bullet's already close to her face, knowing that she's done for sure, feeling her heart froze stiffly. However, the bullet did not hit her and instead flies past her face. What the...? Without hesitation, she quickly turns to Alucard and slices both of his arms in half, seeing his sadistic look still left unchanged as if he's actually enjoying it. Something's not right. She jumps back away as she saw Alucard disappear again through the wall, leaving her curious about what he has done. He shot me pinpoint, yet he misses me on purpose. Is he toying with me? When she stops thinking for a sec, she raises her Black Blade besides her left cheek and makes a stance as she still senses Alucard's aura though she doesn't know where he can strike her from next. But as she waits, Alucard appears again in front of her through the ground, showing his now recovered arm except he no longer wields both of his and instead claps his hands softly as if he's impressed. He also chuckled in joy while still showing his sadistic look on his face.  
"Perfect...perfect! Excellent reflex and maneuver, girl! Your skills are above my expectation..." Alucard chuckled maniacally while clapping his hands continuously, showing his wide grin again. "I have been waiting for this moment! It's been an age since I have fought nothing but a bunch of maggots who can't even do shit against me!"  
I knew it...so he IS playing with me all the time, she thinks to herself as she remain still while glaring sharply at him, feeling her flaming blue aura still burning in her left eye.  
"Tell me, what is your goal in your life? Is it for your friend? Or your own desire?" He asks her. "And tell me, what is it you're keeping it inside you? Could it be the savage other you, or your remnant of your past life you've been so long to get it back?"  
Shut up, just shut up. She didn't answered and remains silent while clenching her Black Blade tightly as she controls her anger.  
"You're not fond of speaking? I respect that." He said casually when he tilts his head again. "Now, girl, it's time where the REAL fun began!"  
That power... she thinks to herself when she suddenly feels his aura flowing from his body that's ten times powerful than before. She almost shakes badly in fear suddenly when she feels it as a result. She watches Alucard holds out both of his arms between his head as he closes his eyes halfway and concentrate as if he wanted to hypnotize her just so he can touch her in the inappropriate place, seeing his shadow aura begin to rise slowly from his body.  
"Releasing control art restriction systems to three...two...one." Aluard begins to speak softly while concentrating on his power as if he's enchanting, showing his symbol glowing red as well as his eyes. "Situation A approved, commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restriction's now lifted temporarily until the enemy has been permanently silenced..."  
e opens his eyes wide when he finishes chanting and glares at her sadistically with a wide grin.  
"Come, let me see how you can defeat the true monster like me!" Alucard shouts to her joyfully as he places both of his hands like a shape of the square awkwardly while letting his own shadow aura consumes him, seeing only his glowing red eyes and a symbol on his gloves. "Prepare yourself, Black Rock Shooter, for the pain you've yet to feel!"  
In a split second, she suddenly hundreds or more eyes appears out of his body. It's not long until more of his eyes appears all around her when his shadow aura quickly spreads out, surrounding her completely. What the hell...? She stands firmly as she slowly glares at each of the eyes staring at her without a blink. So that's his true power. Guess he's more than just a vampire. As she sees his body suddenly falls apart, she sees the fleshes of remains what appears to be none other than Alucard himself before dissolving into a puddle of shadow. She soon hears his voice laughing all around her, causing her body to unexpectedly shiver a bit. It's not long until she sees a huge dog like demon emerging from his black covered body that has hundreds of eyes and huge fangs, hearing it growled to life. Worse, she also saw more of his dog demons emerging out of the eye covered darkness alongside him. Trying to bring me down with a few scare, huh? She fights off the unexpected negative feelings inside her that suddenly struck her by an unknown force. Despite all the negative feelings and emotions flowing through her body inside, she remained calm as always and her look rarely changed as well. Without hesitation, she quickly dodges most of the demons attack charging at her and sends a single flaming slice of energy at them as soon as she gets a good distance to counter attack. She now has no idea how to defeat him after witnessing his true strength and almost feel overwhelmed by his insane ability he can do such as the ability to regenerate from many attacks, going through one wall to the next, and summoning his familiar demons. However, this does not mean she's going to surrender herself to avoid being killed in a humiliated way just like Alucard did to Aimamon unless she's willing to sacrifice everything to defeat no matter how strong her opponents are, even if it means her life. Her choice is simple for her, it's either fight for her life or die trying. As she continues to kill more of those demons around her while moving across the across street filled with eyes and black shadow, she quickly jumps up high when she dodges one of the demons attempting to devour her with its huge jaw and slices him in two as she slams her Black Blade. While her flaming blue aura's still blazing in her left eye, she stands up and dash past the charging demons in front of her at blind speed and sends a single flaming energy slice, slicing them in two and sees them dissolving into a puddle of shadow. Dammit, how many of those things do I have to kill? When she manages kill the last of those demons, she stands firmly and relaxed for sec while preparing for what may strike her next. It's not long until she barely dodges one of those demons from behind when she's unable to sense it. She's almost caught by complete surprise when she saw something burst out the demon's jaw that reveals to be a right arm holding a Jackal except it's covered in saliva. It's not long until it unexpectedly fires a single shot at her. She feels a huge pain when the shot almost blow her right arm in two, causing her to lose grip of her Black Blade and watches it flies out of her hand as well as seeing her blood hits her face. She also sees the chunks of her flesh flies off as a result of a powerful shot from Alucard's Jackal. This is the very time she actually lost her arm when she no longer feels her right arm when she tries to move her hand. However, despite losing her right arm, she doesn't make a single groan in pain nor changing the expression of her look and instead clenching her teeth in pain while seeing her severed right arm hanging, watching the oozes of her blood slowly dripping from her flesh. While she fights against her pain while gripping what's left of her right arm to stop the bleeding, she suddenly saw Alucard appear in front of her when he bursts himself out of the demon in a disgusting way, seeing his eyes glowing red. He now wears a black straightjacket this time.  
"How do you like the pain now?" Alucard asks her with a sadistic grin while lifting his demon up like his own arm. "How does it feel, losing your limb for the first time in your life?"  
"Grrr..." She groaned quietly when she kneels down in pain, feeling her sweat dripping down from her forehead when she endures the pain.  
"So what are you going to do now, girl?" He asks her again sadistically as if he's mocking her while standing in front of her without moving. "Your arm's about to fall off, you'll bleed to death unless you do something. Do you want me to lick it for you?"  
"Shut up...!" She snapped as she slowly stands up to her feet and rips her severed arm off of her, ignoring the huge sharp pain. "I'll die before I can even give you a drop of it. Now hurry up and come at me. I don't care if it takes millions for me to kill you...!"  
"Oh." He paused with a surprised look shortly when he hears it before he makes a sneer on his face. "You...really are magnificent for a human girl. That is, if you really are. If that's what you wish for, then shall we continue?"  
Alucard chuckled sadistically as he readies his demon. She's aware that she needs more than just her trusted Black Blade to defeat him and she can't get any closer to it either. The only weapon she can get it from is the katana blade she has cruelly disarm it from Rin. So without wasting any more time, she runs to the left to where she has defeated Rin while dodging Alucard's attack when he lunges his demon at her. When she sees Rin's sword, the sword which the blade is still burning with blazing blue flames still laying besides the unconscious Rin, she quickly rolls forward as she's almost got bitten by his incoming demon's attack from the other side, grabbing the sword with her left hand while rolling before jumping back on her feet. When she turns around and faces Alucard who sends two more demons from his body and lunges at her, she channels her power into the flaming sword and sends another powerful flaming shock wave directly at the charging demons in front of her, killing them instantaneously and watches their remaining fleshes flies off. She then charges head on directly at Alucard and slaughters many demons all around her as soon as they're close to her single handed when he summons more of them as well as dodging their attacks as well, using every remaining strength she has left inside her. But as she fights on, she feels her flaming blue aura suddenly dies away slowly power inside her quickly drains away, feeling her heart beaten wildly when she realized she has reaches her limit. Not yet, she thinks to herself as she continues slices her way. I can't stop now. When she manages to break out the endless hordes of demons he has summon, she quickly dash and lunges the flaming blade directly at Alucard head on while channeling what's left of the power inside her on both her self and the sword. She manages to hit him when she pierces the blade into his heart, making a huge gap on his chest. What the hell? She thinks to herself when she realized something is wrong as she sees Alucard grins widely before he disappear into the ground. As she's about to pulls the blade out, she's suddenly got her heart pierced by her own blade when Alucard appears again, seeing her own blood burst out of her chest. She's soon shot again when he draws out his long white handgun and fires a several shots directly at her in the stomach as well as both of her legs, leaving her completely disabled. Worse, he also entangles her with a black web of shadow aura of his and chains her up, causing her to lose grip of the blade and drops it. Dammit. She coughs out blood when she feels the huge pain she has taken in defeat as well as feeling the blade of her sticking in her chest. Am I done for? It's not long until she sees Alucard flies up in front of her and stares at her.  
"You've done well, girl..." He speaks out to her softly as he gently grabs both of her shoulder and opens his jaw wide, seeing his sharp fangs. "Now, good night."  
This can't be the end...I can't die just yet...she thinks to herself as she helplessly watches Alucard starts sinking his fangs into her neck, feeling her blood starts to drain slowly and feeling her heart froze stiffly as well. As she slowly closes her eyes when her vision starts to go blurry, she sees the flashes of the memory of her past life as well as the memory of herself fighting against many foes without end. I wanted to end my misery, but I can't...die here! While Alucard continues to slowly suck her blood in her neck, she suddenly feels something burning wildly inside her that quickly taken over her body before she can even react, feeling her body begins to twitch as well as her eyes as if she's changing to something. She didn't realized until it's too late for her when a huge flaming purple aura burst out of her left eyes, causing her flaming blue aura to be overwhelmed in split seconds. It's not long until she starts to feel the sharp fangs growing out of her teeth. It's none other than the insane other self. In the split second, all of her wounds including her severed arm have suddenly healed up instantaneously as soon as her purples starts to blazes over her body, feeling the gap of her wound quickly closed without even noticing. She can also feels her right arm when she tries to moves her hand which makes her completely relieved thanks to the unexpected power she has from her insane other self. And for some unknown reason, she no longer feels the slightest pain of her Black Blade which is still sticking in her heart while feeling her heart beaten smoothly.  
"What the...?!" Alucard speaks out when he's caught by complete surprise.  
Before he can finishes his line, his face suddenly got engulfed with blazing purple flames as well as his entire body as soon as her blood's now covered with purple flames as a result, hearing the horrendous shriek when she hears him screamed in pain. No, not again! She thinks to herself as she tries to fight off against the overwhelming power of her insane other self and take control of her own body again, but she soon gives up for unknown reason. But this feels...good. Out of all the struggling with her insane other self, she has never feels this good while letting the overwhelming power flows through her body inside her without doubt. As her flaming purple aura continues to blaze around her along with her left eye, she slowly breaks herself free from the web of shadow aura easily and descends to the ground. When she lands softly on the ground, she stands up to her feet and glares at Alucard who is now struggles to put out the blazing flames.  
"Can't regenerate..." Alucard groaned as he struggles to stand with his head slowly rise up and looks at her. "The flame actually hurt... Now this is something..."  
As she allows him to relax for at least a sec, she quickly dodges his incoming shot when he quickly draws out both of his guns again. Without hesitation, she charges at him head on at blind speed while dodging every single shot without a scratch which is now faster than she can imagine. She feels her body boiled with joy rushing through her body inside her as she continues to charge. Before Alucard can even get a clear shot at her, she tears his right arm to bloody shred download with her hand single handed like a claw very easily in brute strength before he can even realize it, causing his severed arm to lose grip of his Jackal. But it's not long until she's shot directly in the forehead by a powerful shot when he fires his long white handgun from his other hand, feeling a extremely sharp pain that would have ended her life and quickly pushes her head back as the bullet blast its way out of the back of her skull. However, she soon pulls her head back as soon as the huge gap of her head quickly healed without even a sting of pain. She then manages to catches the grip of his Jackal wit her left hand in split second. She's surprised that the Jackal she's holding is actually not that heavy despite the size and the length of it as well as carrying powerful rounds that would have been impossible for most humans to handle. And without thinking, she makes a small sadistic grin for the first time when she's unable hold his unexpected joy and excitement inside her. Nice try, for an arrogant fool like you. While seeing Alucard's look quickly changed as if he's actually afraid of her, she quickly aims the Jackal and fires directly at his face without even feeling a heavy recoil, seeing the chunks of his flesh and eyes flies out as she watches the flow of his blood burst out as soon as he starts to stumbles back away from her. As he slowly tries regenerates his severed head while taking a few steps back and summons another demon from his severed arm and sends it directly at her, she fires several more shots and manage to blow the demon to shred with a single, blowing the rest of his remaining limbs as well and watches him falls to the ground limbless with his blood and flesh pours out of his body. As she's about fires the last shot, she soon realized that she's out of bullets when she sees the chamber of the Jackal pulls back instantaneously as soon as she hears the soft click of the trigger.  
"How do you like the taste of your own bullet now, Count Alucard?" She speaks out to him sadistically as she gently drops the Jackal. She's sadistically amused as she watches Alucard struggles to regenerate. "Oh, I love when you squirm around like a helpless pig."  
"Gah...! Goddammit to hell!" He cursed angrily when he's humiliated by what she has said. "I was right all along! So you DO have another one inside you!"  
"Quit your yapping, I only blew your limbs off. You said it before, right? The real fun has yet to start, so stand up, regenerate your limbs and strike me! " She makes a wide sadistic grin on her face when she opens her eyes wide as if she's absolutely excited. "Or better yet, get on your knees, I want to hear you beg for your life! Hurry, hurry!"  
"Beg you?" He stops struggling and paused for a sec when he hears it while slowly regenerating his limbs from the powerful shot he has taken. He soon laughed maniacally in joy. "Ah...ahahahahaha! I'm amused! That's what I would like to hear from you! Show me then, Black Rock Shooter, show me how you can make me beg for my life! What are you for? Come on, hurry! The real fun is about to begin!"  
Such a good boy you are. She watches Alucard quickly regenerates his lost limbs and stands back up to feet his feet with his grin now look psychotic than before on his face when he glares at her. Time to play. When she reaches for her Black Blade with her right arm which is still sticking in her heart, she grips it and pulls it out of her heart with all of her strength without even holding, feeling little to no pain when she sees her blood oozes out of her heart before being healed in split second. When she successfully pulls it out without a problem, her Black Blade has suddenly been transformed into a huge broadsword with its blade is now made with curved saw when she channels her power into it without thinking first, covering the huge blade with her blazing purple flames completely in less than a seconds. Nice. I should call you "Blade Claw". She makes a sadistic grin again when she glares at her new blade, feeling her flaming purple aura in her left eye became even larger when her excitement and eagerness flows through her vein. Let the fun begin. As she readies her new broadsword, she makes a quick dash and lunges it directly at him as soon as she sees him readies his fully recovered arm and lunges it at her barehanded as well at high speed, making a loud monstrous roar when he glares at her maniacally. It's not long until they instantly collides against each other as soon as she hits the tip of his hand which causes both of their energy aura to collide and explode, creating a huge crater around them as a result of their tremendous power. As both of them struggles against each other at full strength without even holding back, both of their energy aura become even more larger in less than a second as they channels more of their power into themselves, causing their arms to slit open and watching their oozes of blood spurts out. But in split second, he's soon overwhelmed by her power when she gains the upper hand in less than several seconds as she brutally rips his arm in half, making another huge explosion when she channels all of her power on herself while tearing his arm. When she finishes ripping his right arms in half which is now on fire, she quickly twirls around and lunges another attack directly at him. The fight ends shortly when she pierces her Blade Claw into his chest and slams him against the wall by a push easily.  
"Jackpot..." She speaks out quietly when she realized she has defeat the vampire Alucard victorious, watching Alucard coughs out huge oozes of blood as the sharp blade of her Blade Claw starts to burn his flesh inside with purple flames.  
This is really fun. Too bad, it's over already before I can even have a fun. As she watches him coughing out in defeat, she suddenly feels something that urge her to do something more to it when her throat starts to go dry, knowing that she has something more than simply watching him bleed to death while her purple flames slowly consumes his flesh. She quickly figure out why she became thirsty so sudden when she sees his blood dripping from the blade of her Blade Claw.  
"I haven't had a bite for some time..." She said when she breathes out slowly with her tongue's out, licking her fangs slowly while closing her eyes halfway. "But you're going to help me."  
When she finished talking, she leans forward towards his right side of his neck as she grab his right shoulder tightly. As she gets closer, she opens her jaw wide and quickly sinks her fangs into his skin. She soon taste the drip his blood that turns out to be surprisingly good to her as soon as the drop of his blood lands on her tongue, feeling her body's chilling with excitement and joy. And not only that, she also feels so relaxed that she seems to be unable to let go of him until his body is dried as soon as the last drop of his blood sucked. It taste...so good, she thinks to herself as she slowly sucks his blood with her fangs as if she's a vampire. So sweet...I can't stop it now.  
"I feel so content now when I've been defeated by a mere girl!" Alucard laughed maniacally while allowing her to suck his blood without even resisting. "But...you're no longer a human you once were. You're nothing more than a monster like me!"  
Before she can even takes a gulp of his blood, she opens her eyes wide and quickly stopped sucking his blood when the word he has said struck her hard, causing her to feel her heart froze before pounding wildly that forces her to clenches his right should tightly when she begins to think. It's not long until she finally realized what she has done now. This isn't me! She pulls herself out of his neck when she feels her body trembled as she thinks, feeling her power inside her burn wildly. This. Isn't. Me! At the same time, the flaming blue aura starts to burst out besides her purple aura as she starts to regain her control against her power that has almost taken over her mind and consciousness. What have I become...? She almost shed a tear when she starts to breathes heavily.  
"What's wrong? Why didn't you drink my blood?" Alucard asks her when he sees her. "Is it because you feared of losing your humanity? How disappointing, girl."  
"Shut up..." She clenches her teethe tightly as she twists her Blade Claw to shut him up, causing more blood to burst out of his chest. "Just die already..."  
As her purple flames starts to burn over his body, she let go of her Blade Claw and brutally pierce her hand into his chest while holding it with her other hand, clenching her teeth as she ignores the warm slime of his flesh inside as she digs her hand into it. It's not long until she pulls something out of his chest that reveals to be his heart which is still pounding even if his intestine has been ripped apart. At the same time, she twists her Blade Claw a few more and brutally rips it out of his chest, seeing his look one last time before he's burned by her purple flames along with his shadow aura around her as it quickly starts to dissolve. It ends here...! As she watches Alucard crumbled to the ground in ashes, she turns her look to the heart which is still pounding and crushes it as tightly as she can, seeing the heart splattered to bloody pieces. As the long bloody fight is ended, she collapse to her knees and breathes heavily while her flaming purple aura's still blazing in her way when she feels her power continues to burn wildly inside her, clenching her Blade Claw tightly when she tries to fight it off inside her. It won't go away...she thinks to herself as she breathes heavily and feels her mind starts to get overrun by the sheer overwhelming power of her insane other self as well as feeling her arms starts to trembled uncontrollably. The sweet scent...unless I lick it now, my body won't stop forcing me to do it. She struggles to snaps herself back to normal when her mind is slowly taken over as well as hearing a unknown voice inside her head that keeps telling her to drink it. She stops thinking for a while when she stares at her bloody hand, feeling her heart beaten wildly as she leans forward. I don't want to drink other people's blood. I won't be human no more if I drink this. She tries to fight against her urge to drink the blood on her hands, but her body suddenly taken over her and she's forced to hold out her tongue and leans towards her bloody hand. As she leans closer, her body trembled when she tries to fight back. She also tries to stop herself by trying to slit her wrist with her Blade Claw, but her attempt's soon got worse as her turns by itself and slowly lean closer to the blood stained blade. She wants to speak out loud, but she's unable to moves her throat as she wanted to, so all she can do is to closes her eyes half way as she doesn't want to see herself licking at the blood unintentionally and breathe heavily. As she's about to lick her tongue on the blood stained blade while breathing heavily, she forces herself to unleashes her own power inside her as she cannot take any more torture by her insane other self despite she's now possessed by it that's deemed impossible for her. Her flaming blue aura suddenly burst out alongside the flaming purple aura and tries to overcome it as she uses all of her strength to regain control of her body, feeling a sharp pain when she tries to move her hands. As she uses all of her strength, she's able to regain control of her body with her flaming blue aura burst out to lift alongside the purple flames when she manages to releases her own power inside her. However, she's soon interrupted when she hears a demonic roar coming from above, sensing a huge demonic energy. In split second, she lifts her Blade Claw and blocks the demon's surprise attack as soon as she looks up, colliding it against the demon's weapon that turns out to be the same blade she has used from Rin. She's soon stunned with surprise when the demon she's facing now is none other than Rin himself except he's now covered in huge blazing blue flames around his body as well as his tail. However, he looks much different than before when she sees his psychotic look on his face which she thinks that he's extremely furious for what she did to his crotch. However, his demonic energy is different this time. As she quickly throws Rin off of her with a single swing, she slowly stands up to feet and watches him sliding back on the ground before he stopped.  
"I'm back, you motherfucker! Satan has come here to give you bunch of douche bags a great big hug!" Rin cried out in his demonic voice, making a huge maniac laugh. He then looks at her with his grin look. "So you must be the girl who beats the living shit out my rat ass son, correct? I gotta thank you for taking care of him since I'm so badly needed for a body to fuck with!"  
"So you must be Satan the rat boy is talking about." She speaks out to Satan who's now possessing Rin's body as she slowly stands up to her feet.  
Dammit, this is not the right time, she thinks to herself when she realized she's too weak right now to start another fight. She almost cannot see him when her vision starts to go blurry as well as feeling her body weakened by a exhaustion inside her. Despite this, she doesn't feel like giving up when someone like Satan is no different from his idiot son she has met and decides to hold herself back for while so that she can pulls herself together. The reason why is unknown even to her when she made that decision.  
"Correct!" He answered. "I've never knew that someone else can have a pretty blue flames as I have, girl. How about joining my family as my daughter for my quest to unite Gehenna and this fucking world, won't you say?"  
"No thanks, you ugly prick." She answered back with an insult.  
Satan charges head on when she insults him and brutally slashes at her with his flaming katana blade. She's unable to react in time when she's forced to stagger back while being brutally slashed repeatedly, forcing her to lose grip of her Blade Claw and drops it. When he manages to corner her, he roars loudly as he stops slashing and throws thousands of flaming stakes and sticks her body against the wall. She feels a sharp pain when she lets his shard pierces into her body and watches her blood oozes out of her body, forcing her coughs out her blood as well. It's not long until her wound's been quickly healed up.  
"How do you like that, you bitch?" Satan chuckled coldly when he takes a closer look at her. "What a waste, you could have at least said yes."  
As he's about breaks into laughing, he suddenly stopped when the mixture of flaming blue and purple aura burst out widely at the same time. Enough is enough, she thinks to herself as she decides to unleash her power inside her as soon as she starts to get annoyed by his voice.  
"Shut up..." She speaks out as she slowly pulls herself free from his flaming stake by pushing through it cruelly, landing on the ground without even bother about her pain. "Your voice's starting to annoy me by a sec."  
Before Satan can react, she quickly grabs his crotch upward at blind speed and brutally tears his damaged crotch off of him. What she has done is even crueler than the last one she has done with Rin.  
"Grah!" Satan shrieked when he feels his crotch being ripped away, forcing him to stagger back away from her. "Y-you cheap little bitch!"  
"Oops, I did it again..." She admitted with a small sarcasm as she cruelly crushes his crotch and drops what remains of it to the ground.  
"I'll kill you!"  
When he's unable take any more pain any longer, he roared and charges recklessly head on with his katana blade at ready despite the fact his severed crotch bleeds out more whenever he moves. She quickly dodges his attack as she moves out of the way and takes several steps back as soon as he repeatedly attacks her. She attempts to summons her Blade Claw back to her hand, but is interrupted when she sees Satan attempts to lunges his katana blade directly at her chest, forcing her to stop his attack by grabbing the flaming blade with her hand single handed. Persistent, aren't you? She thinks to herself as she holds the sharp blade while being pushed back against the wall by Satan's brute strength, ignoring the sharp pain when her hand is slit open and watches her blood oozes out. But I'm sure it sucks to be you. She feels the burn of her insane other self's tries to help her possessing her again like before, but she rejects it as she tries suppresses it inside her. As she slowly raises her other hand to summon her Blade Claw while holding the katana blade away from her, she unexpectedly saw something that has a black color flies towards her that's not one of her weapon. It's Alucard's Jackal when she's able to see it clearly in split second.  
"Use this..." She suddenly hears the voice inside her head that sound very similar to the one she has defeated when senses another demonic energy echoing around her though she doubted it's Alucard since she has already destroys his heart.  
Without wasting her time to figure who actually did it, she quickly catches the Jackal by her left hand. Dammit, what am I suppose with this unless I...she thinks to herself when she quickly looks at the empty chamber of the Jackal, but she quickly stops thinking before she can finishes her thought when her idea she has made in split second hits her. She then aims it directly at Satan's face.  
"Hah! What are you going to do with that empty gun, little girl?!" Satan laughed when he sees her aiming the Jackal that has no rounds to fire.  
Keep laughing. While he continues to pushes his katana blade towards her chest, she slowly concentrate most of her power on the Jackal when she channels her power into, creating her own bullets as she slowly creates it though her power quickly drained when she does. In split second, she cocks the chamber of the Jackal by a press of the trigger as soon as she finished filling her power into it. She then sees Satan look quickly changed when she points the Jackal which is now covered in blue flames at his face. Have a taste of this. Without hesitation, she fires a single powerful shot directly at his face, but blows only half the chunk of his right arm when he quickly backs away and blocks her shot with his right arm, seeing his blood burst out of his exposed flesh as well as seeing his chunks of flesh flies out.  
"You...you fucking...monstrous...Gothic whore!" Satan cursed angrily when he clenches his teeth hard to endure the loss of his arm. "What in the fuck...what in the fucking hell are you?! Don't you have shred of humanity left in you?!"  
"Am I? Then what about you? Are you man enough to stand up against me to begin with?" She asks him as she aims the gun at him.  
She fires a shot without even caring what's going to happen to Rin when Satan decides to abandon his body, blasting his left arm in two.  
"A powerful yet arrogant and cowardice demon king?"  
She fires another shot and blasts what's left of his right arm to pieces, causing Satan to lose grip of his katana blade and watches more of his blood oozes out as a result of her powerful shot of the Jackal she has in her hand. She also hears him groaning loudly in pain.  
"Or just another asshole?"  
She fires one more shot directly at his chest and watches his chunk of his flesh flies out when she made a huge hole in his chest, forcing him to stagger back. He almost shrieked when he's now in horrendous shape and no longer has arms.  
"Fucking bitch, I've heard enough!" Satan roared furiously when his blue flames burst out widely, replacing his lost limbs with his blue flames that served as a artificial arm and quickly picks up the katana blade. "If you're so strong, then I'll make you as my new host!"  
When she sees him charging directly at her, she lowers the Jackal and summons her Blade Claw back to her hand in split second. And when she catches it, she collide her Blade Claw against his katana blade as soon as she allows him to get closer, causing both of their energy to collide against each other and explode. While she holds her Blade Claw against his overwhelming strength, she feels her body suddenly being entangled by a invisible when she saw huge blue flames burst out of his body and attempts to penetrate into her body, knowing that he's attempting to possess her. Oh, no you don't, she thinks to herself as she uses her power inside her and repels him with her powerful blue flames, but his overwhelming strength and power soon overwhelms her. Before Satan can even touch her, he's soon repelled and is thrown back by her powerful blue flames, combine with her purple flames, when she decides to release half of her insane other self, forcing him to be thrown back into Rin's body. She's then surprised when her own flames suddenly absorbs most of his blue flames while trying to seal her insane other self's power inside before she lose control again. He's soon thrown back by her powerful combined flames when she pushes her Blade Claw, causing his blue flames to be destroyed and leaving him limbless again.  
"No, this can't be!" Satan cried out in complete humiliation when he takes a few a steps back. "How can I, the bad ass Satan, be defeated by this Gothic bitch that has a same flame as I do?! I was to become a king of this fucking world!"  
"Yeah..." She speaks out when she aims the Jackal carefully at his head, seeing the ring hammer being pulled back as she slowly squeezes the trigger. "Here's your crown, your majesty."  
Before Satan can even a last word, she kills him when she fires a single shot without hesitation, seeing his face being blown apart and falls to the ground with his blood pours out of his exposed flesh. As she watches the last bit of his blue flames dies out, she saw a flaming blue soul that later turns out to be Satan himself emerge out of his body and flies away, leaving the now shredded body of Rin behind. However, she's soon amazed when she sees his severed head quickly healed back to where it was with the exception of his missing limbs and his huge hole in his head, seeing his body twitched a bit. As the fight is now over, she suddenly collapses down her knees when she realized that she has used up all of her power again, feeling her heart beaten with exhaustion as well as feeling her heavy sweat dropping down from her forehead. She then sees her Blade Claw quickly transform itself back to the Black Blade when she sees the purple flames dies out around it. She also feels her flaming blue aura dies out in her left eye. I survive it again...she thinks to herself as she slowly tries to relax for a while. But I don't know how long I can keep this up. As she takes a few minutes of rest, she sees hundreds of black bats suddenly appear in the form of the mist, hearing the familiar voice when she hears a laugh. It's not long until those bats quickly gathered together and form into a person in long red coat. She's caught by complete surprise when she recognizes that it's none other than Alucard himself.  
"Magnificent...!" Alucard cried out in excitement when he appears in front of her. "Truly magnificent, you're one of the few who can actually defeat me since I've been defeated by mere human centuries ago! I've seen everything even right after you defeat me. In fact, you're even more powerful than I am now!"  
You've got to be kidding me. Without hesitation, she stands up to her feet and points her Black Blade at him while taking a few steps back, feeling extremely weak now that she's unable to fire the Jackal.  
"How are you still alive...?" She asks Alucard when she quickly points her Black Blade while trying to keep herself focused and awake.  
"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" He chuckled when he makes a sadistic grin on his face. "To your surprise, I'm everywhere and nowhere regardless of how many times I've been killed."  
Guess he really is immortal. She readies herself as she's prepared for another fight despite the fact he cannot be killed no matter how many times she have tried and she's too weak right now. However, the fight did not happen when she sees him standing there for a while without even summoning his demonic power and instead makes a sneer on his face.  
"Off you go." Alucard said to her. "You have a long road ahead."  
What? She thinks to herself as she lowers her Black Blade slowly.  
"Why are you letting me go?" She asked curiously.  
"Because neither me nor you are belong to this world, that's why."  
"What about the deal you've made?"  
"Hm, it may sound offended to you, but I lied. I only said that so I can convince you to fight."  
"Then everything else you have said is a lie..."  
"Not entirely. I'm merely a plot device to her plan, nothing else when I first met your friend some time ago. Dead Master, the girl who breaks the cycle rule of life and death, offered me a merciful death I've been longed for by battling someone who's human and also has a cursed spell, but I deny her offer as I'm not stupid enough to fall into her petty scheme that's nothing more than a pathetic grudge between you and her. And to be honest, even I do not know where she is now. You should be prepared, however, it's only a matter of time before she actually reveals her motivation."  
"So is that why you decide to fight me?"  
"You could say that. You're not only quite fun despite your monstrous form inside you, but you also have a strong will to live regardless of how many pain and grief you have take."  
"Then why do you decide to help me?"  
"Because I truly admire you, that's all." He makes another grin on his face when he simply answers her question. "Are you finish with that?"  
"Oh this?" She looks at the Jackal she's still holding in her hand.  
"Keep it. It really suits you well." He complimented. "After all, you're the only person so far who can wield that gun besides me. It's perfection."  
"...I think I'll pass." She tosses the Jackal back to him which he catches it.  
"Before you leave, tell me, what exactly are you? Are you demon, or a human?"  
She paused for a sec when he asks her a question.  
"...Neither..." She slowly answered. "I...don't even know myself to begin with."  
"How interesting. And one more thing." He suddenly bents his knees down in front of her as if he bow down before her. "Will you be my new master? It's no fun without serving with someone who has same strong desire as my old master."  
What? She didn't answered when he asks him a simple yet embarrassing question that irritates her.  
"Hah! What joke I have made!" He laughed when he makes a joke as he stands up to his feet. "It would be such an embarrassment if the girl like you be my master!"  
When there's nothing else left for them to talk, she sheaths her Black Blade and walks away from him without saying a word. But before she can takes a first step, she suddenly sense a strong demonic energy as she sees something that looks like torn red cloak falls from the sky and crashes to the ground. The torn red cloak soon reveals tall man with a long black hair and red eyes that's similar to Alucard who wears a black straightjacket like outfit except he wears a red headband, a gold claw gauntlet, and his long pointy shoes.  
"Well now. It seems I'm going to stay here a little longer." He chuckled when he sees him. He then turns his back to her one last time and makes a smile. "Good day to you, my master."  
When he finished taking a one last look at her, he turns his look back to face the man in front of him and slowly walks towards him.  
"Vincent Valentine... How nice to see you again. It's rare these days for someone who has a same letter of the first and last name since my fight with the Judas Priest, Alexander Anderson." Alucard makes a sadistic grin wide as he draws out both of his guns.  
"It's been a while, Alucard..." The man named Vincent Valentine replied as he too draws out his revolver like gun that has three barrels.  
"Come, let us kill once more!" He makes a psychotic laugh as his long two tailed coats transformed into a tattered shadow aura.  
Time to get out of here. While both of them begin firing their guns at each other, she calmly walks away from them. She quickly gets on her Hiro and drives off as soon as she hears the engine roars back to life. She's irritated a bit when Alucard calls her a "master".


	5. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Vergil walks across the foggy forest alone with his Yamato in his hand after getting it back from his son, Nero, as he head to the place where his younger brother, Dante, owned the shop called the "Devil May Cry" though he barely remembered ever since he was killed by him while under control of Mundus as Nelo Angelo years ago. Prepare to say hello to your dead brother, Dante, he thinks to himself as he continues to walk across the foggy wood filled with thin trees. Back then, he was pleased to see Nero as a grown strong man since he hasn't seen him for a long time, but his reunion soon cut short when he only came to retrieve the Yamato from him. Now, he must head to Dante's place and get back what's rightful to him such as the two amulets which is considered his keepsake since his mother gave them long ago and the Sparda's sword. Once he gets it back, he'll go to the hell's gate and face the demon lord Mundus as a revenge for murdering his mother and manipulating him. He's regretted back then that he had to agree the deal with the girl named Dead Master to follow her order in exchange for bringing him back to the living and telling him where his Yamato was kept at. As he continues to walk, he stops to his feet when she saw a girl in his teen age of fifteen or so who has a long white spiky twin ponytails appear from the foggy mist. The girl appears to have a pink like magenta neon on her eyes that somewhat resembles Dead Master's eyes when he glares at her eyes aside from her calm look similar to his as well as sensing her demonic like energy inside her except it's a lot different compared to Dead Master's power. She wears a revealing outfit that's consist of long thin white hooded jacket with black lines across the sleeves and a star as well as having two tail coat, a short white pant with a zipper opened, a white bikini bra that tightens what seems to be her large B Cup sized breast which seems to be the only one she's wearing since she wears no shirt, and a long white leather boots. Her appearance even reminds him of his younger twin brother Dante who also wears that. She also wields a huge broadsword carrying on her back without a sheath similar to Dante. He wants to speak out to her, but decides not to and walks past her instead. However, he soon changes his mind out of curiosity despite his decision seems stupid to him.  
"So you must be a friend of Dead I presumed." He asks the girl when he stops to his feet besides her to the left as they're about to walk past each other, seeing her stops to her feet when he asks her a question. "What does she want this time?"  
"What are you talking about?" She girl asked when she slightly tilts her head.  
"My sincerest apology." He quickly apologized. "I thought you have some acquaintance with her."  
"Hm." She watches him walking past her without saying anything else. "Tell me, what is something you've desire the most?"  
"I have only one desire..." He answered impolitely. "But that's none of your concern."  
"Hm, you should be careful of what path you've taken, or else your life may end shortly."  
He didn't say anything else and walks away without taking a last look of her nor asking her name. What she has said is right to him as he had died once because of both his own recklessness and his thirst for more demonic power aside from gaining his father Sparda's power regardless of what consequence he's going to face, and he swears he will not make a same mistake this time. As he continues to walk, he stops to his feet again when he sees another person standing against the tree branch that reveals to be a man in his middle age who has a blond hair pulls back and wears black sunglasses that conceal his eyes though he does sense some of his strange demonic power inside him. The man wears a black outfit consist of long two tailed black coat, a pair of black gloves, a black shirt with zipper, a black jean pant, and his black boots.  
"So you must be Vergil." The man speaks out to him when he sees him. "It took long enough for you to get there."  
"And who might you be?" He asks him calmly while glaring at him.  
"My name is Albert Wesker." The man introduced himself. "I'm here as your guide as instructed by De-Chan."  
De-Chan...? Dead Master...he thinks to himself when he listens to him.  
"Guide? I don't need such."  
"I was told to guide you to the place where everything you need is here."  
"I appreciate it, but I have others to attend to." He starts to walks past Wesker without listening to any more word of his.  
"De-Chan insists you to go there. She has already went to the place before you."  
He quickly stops to his feet and paused for a sec, clenching the scabbard of his Yamato tightly when he hears what Wesker has said to him.  
"In that case, why did she order you to take me there?" He asks him when he slowly turns around and face him with his calm yet cold look.  
"You should tell that to her when we get there." Wesker answered as he slowly gets off the tree branch and walks past him. "Come, we have little time to waste."  
What are you up to, girl? First you revive me from the dead, and now him? What exactly are you planning? Without a second thought, he calmly follows Wesker through the foggy mist.

In the middle of the large desert plain with a clear bright sun in the sky, Black Rock Shooter drives her Hiro across the large desert plain, wearing her hood to protect herself from the heat of the sun while feeling the sweat dripping down from her forehead. She already hates the sun ever since she have arrived here since she hates getting her body wet with sweat, but for some reason, she seems to enjoy it a bit. Once again, she's still hasn't find a single scent of Dead Master which leads to absolutely nowhere for herself. When she finally arrive at the town full of lively peoples, she halts her bike and park it near the merchant's stack so that she can relax herself for a while before leaving this place. While easing herself to relax as she gets off the bike and lay besides it, she feels unease for some reason possibly due to the last battle with the immortal vampire Alucard and the arrogant demon king Satan who's the father of the two idiotic sons she has encounter with. She's glad she have survived many fatal encounter thanks to her new so called "healing factor" that allows her regenerate any wounds even the fatal wound she has taken and the lost limb as she witnesses her severed arm being healed up altogether since her awakening with her insane other form for the third time. Despite her new ability she has gained, she neither has intention nor her desire to abusively use it to her advantage or else she'll die unexpectedly. What's even worse is that her insane power starts to go unstable when she tries to control it inside her not too long ago though it only happens briefly, meaning she has to be more careful this time. Since she's far from gain all of her abilities, all she can do is fight until it happens at the random time. Again, she's still not here, she thinks to herself while relaxing her body. She takes a look at her chained up Rock Cannon besides her which she has yet to find a way to fix it. Just how am I supposed to get it fixed? She looks around her surrounding and sees most of the peoples wielding weapons, ignoring some stench of the people's scent that smells mostly like a gasoline as they pass by. Maybe there's a place there where I can get this fixed. That is, if I have the money. As she's done resting for a few more minutes, she decides to leave this place and move on to the next without even bothering to find a way to get money for her repair with her Rock Cannon. Before she can get back on her Hiro, she paused when she quickly sees a bunch of armed men that looks like a thugs by the look of their appearance, seeing most of them making a dumb chuckle. However, she ignores them and looks away.  
"Dude, check this shit." One of the thugs said to his friends when they spot her. "She got a sword. That bitch thinks she some sort of samurai or something..."  
She's soon got surrounded when the bunch of thugs surrounds her from all side.  
"Hey there. You alone there?" Another thug asks her when he leans it against her Hiro to the left. "You got some pretty face here. Wanna go out with me?"  
I don't have time for this, she thinks to herself as she rudely pushes him away from her Hiro.  
"Hey, that was cold!" He quickly grab hold of her arm and force her to turn around and face in front of them, making a sadistic yet dumb chuckle with a ugly grin on his face as well as hearing most of the thugs laughing. "Come on, be a good girl. Okay?"  
I've heard enough of this. As he's about to do anything more, she quickly kicks him directly in his crotch with her knee without holding her inhuman strength back and kicks him away from her, watching him stumble through the bunch of thugs and falls down.  
"Argh. You bitch! You'll fucking pay! Boys, get her!"  
Without even bother to think, she slowly draws out her Black Blade a bit by a push of her left thumb as soon as she clenches her scabbard while watching most of them draw out their guns and points at her. But before she can even draw out her blade for a one hit kill, she's quickly stopped when she unexpectedly see a man in his mid twenties with a long broom like blonde hair and a round sunglasses in his red three tail coated trench coat outfit appears out of nowhere and stands besides them with his weird yet innocent look that seems to be inappropriate in the time like this.  
"Uh, excuse me. I hate to interrupt, but can we please get along let this little girl go at least?" The man asks one of the thugs politely when he interrupts them. "By the way, can anyone of you guys know where the place I can buy a doughnut?"  
"Huh? Who the fuck are you?!" One of the thugs yelled angrily in response to his question when he points his gun to him which is followed by the others. "Retard, get the hell out of my way or my bullet will make you!"  
"Please, guys! I mean no harm!" He pleaded when he raises his hands up. It's not long until he made a stupidest move when he grabs one of his legs. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me for the love of god!"  
"Get the fuck off me!" He struggles to get him off his leg, but he did not budge which he impatiently aims his gun at his head. "Don't make me shoot you!"  
But as the thug's about to fire his gun, he's quickly disarmed when the idiotic man grab hold of his arm and ram in into the bunch of other thugs in front of them, making a huge clash. In split second, he soon manages to disarm the rest and knocks everyone down despite making a idiotic stunt without allowing a single gun shot. Though she's surprised by his stunt, she remains silent and does nothing but watch since she's going to leave anyway. However, the way the man does make her think as if he's trying to save her while at the same time stopping her from killing those thugs. While watching the man disarms the last one and knocks him out, she watch most of them scramble back away from him.  
"What the fuck is he?" One of the thug groaned while trying to stands up to his feet, but he soon froze stiffly when he looks at the man who makes a "Wait a sec... I-it's, it's Vash The Stampede!"  
"The Humanoid Typhoon in this town?!" Another thug panicked hesitantly when he cries out.  
"Fucking hell, kill him!" He hesitantly draws out a hidden gun from his pant and aims it at the man in front of him, but his friend stops him when he grab his arm.  
"Dumb ass, no! We'll be mincemeat!"  
"Fuck you!" The thug punches his friend and aims his gun. "That sixty billion double dollar bounty is mine, along with that bitch! All fucking mine!"  
But before he can pull the trigger, he's soon caught off guard along with the other when the man quickly draws out his gun that reveals to be a large caliber magnum before their eyes and aims it at them.  
"Now, now, saying such foul word isn't a very nice thing to say. You don't want to make Vash upset, right?" The man named Vash said to them politely while pointing his gun, watching them froze and tremble in fear in front of the idiot like him. "Well, no matter, I just have to go killing spree!"  
"Oh fuck, run!" The entire thugs attempts to run away from him as they scramble back up to their feet.  
As she watches them running away, she sees Vash starts firing his powerful gun without hesitation. However, he did not attempt to shoot them on sight and instead shooting up in the sky, making him more idiotic when she sees it.  
"That's right you better run!" Vash laughed maniacally while pretending at the same time.  
He continues to fire his gun recklessly that causes the rest of the other peoples to panic and run away until he runs out of bullets.  
"For love and peace!" He cried out once when he makes a weird "V" shapes on his fingers.  
Oh god, she thinks to herself when she hits her face wit her own hand in embarrassment briefly. Idiot...why do I keep running into idiots like him...? When she and Vash are the only two left in this place as soon as it becomes completely quiet, he quietly turns around to her with another innocent look.  
"Uh hi, miss! Sorry for scaring you..." He said to her embarrassingly when he scratches the back of his head while reloading his gun by doing a top break mechanism with his fresh cylinder clip as soon as the empty cartridges quickly ejects before putting it away. He then paused for a sec when he looks at her for a second which causes him to blush for a sec as if he's about to nose bleed. "Um, nice look. Hahaha..."  
She's annoyed from what Vash has said to compliment regardless if he tries to compliment her, but she still doesn't care about what others think of her appearance. Instead of saying a word to him, she calmly turns away from him and prepares to get back on her Hiro.  
"Wait, at least give me your name!" Vash pleaded when he asks her a simple question, but she ignores him completely.  
As she's prepares to get on her motorcycle, she's suddenly interrupted when something crashes to the ground behind her that causes the ground to shake. It's not long until she senses a strong demonic power with a familiar scent that seems to be Dead Master. When she quickly turns around to see what's happen, she quickly paused when she saw a tall giant in his black jacket with skirt like cloth bending down his knees on the back of Vash that proves to be fatal, hearing low but menacing growl.  
"Ow...!" She hears Vash groaned softly in pain while being stepped on by the giant, meaning that he has survived miraculously.  
The giant has a monstrous appearance as he turns around and face her that's consist of a stitch covering his left eye while the other eye has no color other than white, an exposed mouth that lacks either a nose or a nostril and shows only his teeth and gum, and a tentacle like tube sticking on his exposed right shoulder. The giant even wields rocket launcher which makes him far more dangerous. Compared to other monster she has faced, his monstrous appearance and new characteristic no different than other to her. However, this does not mean he's on the same level as the other. As she watches the monster gets off of him, he stares coldly at her when he spots her and makes a loud monstrous growl as if he wants to fight with her.  
"STARS...!" The monster growled out when he cracks his large fingers.  
Well, this is just great, she thinks to herself as she cautiously makes her "Laido" stance and readies her Black Blade as she watches him walking towards her very slowly. Does this mean she's close by somewhere?  
"Hi." She greets him sarcastically while making a small taunt as she slowly takes off her hood, showing her long uneven ponytails when the wind blows her. "You got nice teeth there."  
He paused for a sec while remained silent when she calmly moves around him to the right so that he doesn't damage her Hiro if he tries to fires his rocket at her. As she stops for a sec, she releases her power inside and burst a flaming blue aura out of her left eye. While she waits for a sec, the monster quickly grows impatient and makes a angry growl.  
"STARS!" He roared loudly with a same word as he recklessly charges directly at her head on.  
Without hesitation, she quickly flips up in midair over him when he swings his Rocket Launcher at her, dodging his attack. She then quickly turns around as soon as she lands on the ground and slices the incoming rocket in half with a quick draw of her blade when he fires his rocket launcher without hesitation, splitting the rocket in two and explodes behind her. Seems like he's wanted to play with me. Fine with me. As she slowly sheaths her blade, she starts dodging more of his incoming rockets at blind speed. It's not until the monster charges at her again at full speed and attempts to swings at her with both his fist and his rocket launcher, forcing her to block most of his fierce attacks with her scabbard. She's soon caught by complete surprise when the tyrant sprouts a long tentacle out of his right palm and attempts pierce her, but she manages to dodge it in time. However, she's quickly got caught in her neck by his tentacle and brutally throws her across the building without even holding back. She endures many harsh pains as the tyrant grinds her through each wall of building simultaneously and throws her into the building as soon as his tentacle let go of her. Not bad, for an oversize tyrant, she thinks to herself as she slowly stands up to her feet, ignoring her sore wound she has taken. As she's prepare to move, she jumps back as she dodges another rocket from the outside and quickly sees him jumping into the building like he's not finished with her just yet. While she's prepared for another fight, she suddenly saw a few armed men and women bursting into the room to the right at the worst possible time.  
"Hey, what's going here?!" One of them shouts out as she burst inside the room with her shotgun at ready. "Hey, kid, are you all right?"  
Idiot, get out of here now, she thinks to herself when she knows something bad is happening if anyone interrupts their fight which will later prove to be right. Before she can even warn them to get out, one of them got his head caught and is quickly smashed into the wall by the tyrant when he quickly sneaks up from behind, making loud angry growl like he's going to kill anyone who gets in his way regardless. They didn't realized what's happening until it's too late.  
"Holy shit, what the fuck is that?!" The man cried out when he saw him.  
"Fucking hell! Shoot him!" Another man cried out as he attempts to shoot him with his machine gun hesitantly, but he quickly got crushed when the tyrant brutally slams his head down to the floor with his rocket launcher while making a loud roar, seeing the chunks of flesh and oozes of blood flies out of his head.  
The situation grows worse when she watches the remaining peoples getting slaughtered one by one and sees the blood and fleshes flies out of their body as well as hearing their loud scream, yet she does not attempts to save them. It became even more gruesome when the tyrant grab hold of the woman's head and sees his tentacle burst out of the back of her skull when he quickly finishing her off, making him far more fearsome monster. However, this does not mean she's going to back down easily. When he tosses the corpse like a doll, he pulls his tentacle back into his palm and slowly walks towards her with his hideous yet menacing look still remained unchanged, seeing the small oozes of purplish blood slowly dripping from the hole he has in his chest. Without a second thought, she charges head on while dodging his tentacles and ferociously slashes at him as soon as she jumps up high over him and draws out her blade while diving, but he blocks her attack when he uses his rocket launcher as his shield though she manages to push him towards the edge. She then jumps back away from him and sends several flaming slice of energy at him. He roared loudly when he takes many hits from her and watches his blood burst out of his body. While she pins him down, she stops and lunges her blade directly at him at blind speed before he can even notice. She's able to send him flying out of the building when she directly hits him with all of her strength. Not over yet. Despite taking a heavy hit, the tyrant manages to survive a blow when he crashes against the wall and lands on the ground, knowing that she barely bring him down. Her flaming blue aura blaze wildly when she sees that as if she's angry, yet she does not lose her temper very easily because of it. Without wasting any more time, she jumps out of the ruined building and starts attacking him fiercely at blind speed when she moves to one spot to another, forcing him to take more hits while countering her moves. As she continues to barrage him without stopping, she jumps up high when she dodges his fatal blow that causes his fist to get stuck on the ground temporarily and dives directly at him while he's exposed. But before she can hit him, she's caught almost completely off guard, when the tyrant sprouts several tentacles out of his right shoulder and sends it at her, but she quickly slices her way through it when she channels most of her power to her blade. She eventually stabs him directly in his neck and set his tentacle ablaze as she pierces her blade deeper, hearing his angry loud roar as he's about to be brought down to his knees. However, without noticing, she's suddenly got caught and is slammed against the ground when he grabs her tail coat while making an angry roar as a result of hurting him real bad, causing her to lose grip of her blade. He then quickly whacks her like a broken doll with his brute strength and quickly throws her against the wall. As she's about to crashes against the wall, she quickly recovers herself and lands on the wall in split second. She then glares at the tyrant with her cold look when she raises her head for a split second.  
"STARS..." The tyrant growled when he turns around and glares at her coldly for a split second.  
"Woof." She taunts him with a single word when she speaks out, mocking his word he's saying.  
That should tick him off, she thinks to herself when she decides to taunts her enemy which seems to be very rare for her.  
"STARS!" He roared angrily when he hears her word and charges head on like a bull.  
As he charges at her while she's on the wall, she quickly bents her knees down and dives straightly at him when she jumps off the wall. While diving at speed, she back flips and hits directly in his face with her powerful kick. Her kick becomes so powerful that he's thrown back. When she successfully hits him, she jumps off him with a single step on his face and lands on the ground which she almost hits Vash who's still remained unconscious. She then turns around and faces him while her flaming blue aura's still blazing in her left eye.  
"Grrr...Grah!" The tyrant growled angry as he tries to clutches the sharp pain in his face and turns to her with his bloodied face. "STARS!"  
"What? Do you want my coat or something?" She taunts him again when she shows him her white star on her long black jacket. "You want stars? I'll give you stars."  
"STARS!" He suddenly snapped in complete rage when he hears it and roars out as he charges, firing his rocket launcher while charging despite being unable to hit her due to his eye's bleeding out with purplish blood.  
Time to end this quick, she thinks to herself as she stands still and let his rockets misses his shot and explode besides her. She back flip behind Vash and grabs his magnum from his holster when she makes a quick thinking of her next move. If she wants to finish him off, then she has to use something that could at least damage him though she can easily finish him off with just her blade. I'm going to have to borrow this for a while. When she's finished switches her scabbard for the gun, she quickly dodges his rocket in front of her and calmly walks under the hails of barrage, carrying the big gun in her left hand. And while she walks, she summons her Black Blade back to her hand and catches it easily. As the tyrant is near close to her, she dashes her way through the hails of rocket flying past her and quickly slides under him when he sends his tentacle at her as soon as she gets close. When she halts her slide and is about to get stomped by his huge feet as soon as he looks down and attempts to finish her off, she aims the gun and quickly fires at his chest pinpoint in full rounds while channeling her power into it at the same time in split second. She easily send the tyrant up in the air as she slowly stands up and continuously fires the gun without even giving him a second to breath, making huge holes in his chest when more of his purplish blood burst out over her like a bloody rain. As he's now helpless against her, she makes a finishing move by brutally rips through his crotch and sticks him up in the air, hearing a loud monstrous cry. It is very gruesome to see when she holds him up single handily. He continues to roar out while struggling violently in the air even though she tears his flesh almost in half and watches his own blood drains out of his body until he stops roaring when he lose grip of his rocket launcher. Originally she wanted to interrogate him of where her friend Yomi is, but his violent behavior and saying only a word "STARS" prove useless to talk with. When the tyrant's no longer moves, she slams him down to the ground and throws him into the building to the right. Stay dead. She sends her powerful shock wave at him inside and watches the building collapse completely, burying him alive. As the fight comes to an end, she turns the other way and walks towards Vash. When she reaches him and drops the gun for her scabbard, she gently wipes the bloodstain clean and sheaths her Black Blade when she twirls it. She's considered lucky because she didn't have to heal her wounds as neither of her wounds are pierced by his tentacle nor hit by a shrapnel of his rocket. As she's about to leave, she paused for a sec when she sees the tyrant's rocket launcher now laying besides her which she slowly picks it up, feeling no heavy weight when she lifts it. What awful taste he got, she thinks to herself when she examines it. How many it got left? She opens the breech and sees there's still handful of rockets left in it. Until she finds a way to fix her Rock Cannon which she never would, she has little to no choice but to take it as a substitute. Guess I'll have to take it then. When she seals her power inside her, she carries the rocket launch handily back to her bike without even bother checking up on Vash. However, she's soon stopped when she's spotted by a bunch of armed men in blue outfit that seems to be a cop aiming their gun at her.  
"Freeze! This is the police! Lay down your weapon now!" One of the cops orders her.  
When she looks at the bunch of armed cops for a sec, she turns her look away and calmly walks back towards her Hiro without wasting any more time, ignoring the cop who repeatedly orders her to stop.  
"I said freeze!" He orders her again, but is ignored again. "Damn it. Sergeant, give her a warning shot..."  
As she's about to get on her Hiro, she quickly paused herself when she sees something flies past her that caught her off guard and later hears a loud shriek from the cops. When she quickly turns around, she sees most of the cops has been unexpectedly stabbed by a long knives that later reveals to be some sort of a bayonet.  
"What the-?"  
"Serve the queen with fear and rejoice with tremble. Kiss the daughter lest she is angry and ye all perished in the way for her wraith may quickly kindle." She hears another person who rudely interrupts them when he makes some sort of preaching in his foreign accent which most of his word she can't understand well and thinks it's either Irish or Scottish based on what she have learned at school. "Amen."  
She turns around and saw a tall man in his late thirties calmly walking with a grin on his face. The tall man does not seems to be Alucard when she recognize the long coat he's wearing except he wears a color of red and instead has a spiky blonde hair, a squared set jaw with partial of beard on his lower jaw, a round glasses that covers his eyes by a bright shine from the sun which is later be revealed to be green eyes, and a long sharp scar on his left cheek. He wears a long two tailed gray coat that's consist of purple trim, a white pant, a black boots, a black shirt, a white gloves with a letter engraved on it along with the cross where his left hand says "Speak With Dead" while the other hand says "Jesus Christ is in Heaven" when she later sees it, a silver cross with chain wrapped around his neck, and a clerical collar which she thought he's some kind of priest. He also wields knives which he holds several of them like a claw in each of his finger when he holds it out in front of his face and a bayonet. She even senses his demonic power when he's near her though it's much different compare to the other when his scent is not the same as the tyrant, knowing that he's not another person revived by Dead Master this time.  
"He's armed! Shoot him, along with that kid!" One of the cops hesitated as he orders his remaining men to fire.  
As she's ready to dodge their bullets, the priest suddenly dash behind her and eventually takes many shots for her as if he's protecting her. She's surprised when she watches the priest's still standing even after taking many more shots despite losing more blood like his wound is nothing to him.  
"If anyone does not love the lord, Jesus Christ, let them be accused oh lord comes." He quoted as he slowly readies his knives. "Amen!"  
While the cops continuously fire their gun, the priest throws hundreds of soaring knives at blind speed with a single swing before her eyes. Many of them are killed in split second by the time they stop firing despite throwing all of his knives at the same time are deemed impossible, seeing the pool of blood pours out of their body as they fall down like a tree. When he's done with killing the remaining cops, he slowly turns around and faces her with a sadistic grin that reminds her of Alucard.  
"Nice day, eh?" The priest speaks out to her while still making a sadistic grin. "So you must be Kuroi Mato. Am I right?"  
She drops the rocket launcher when she hears her name and takes a few steps back away from the priest, readying her blade when she makes another "Laido" stance while cautiously glaring at his face.  
"Do not be alarmed, child, I did not come here to fight." He holds out his hand when he tries to reason with her. However, he makes a sadistic sneer. "Unless, of course, you want to die like a dirty little Babylon."  
She stiffens herself when she slowly reaches for her blade. This guy's no different. Could he be the one Alucard has mentioned? She remembered back then when Alucard mentioned about a Judas Priest named Alexander Anderson during his fight with the man who has a somewhat resemblance to him. In fact, the priest is almost on par with Alucard only except he's obsessed with religious things.  
"...My deepest condolence for my rudeness." The priest suddenly apologized when he removes his sadistic look. "It seems I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Alexander Anderson, Paladin of the Iscariot Section XIII whose duty is to perish any heretics like straw with bless of a bayonet. Amen!"  
"I don't care what your name is." She speaks out with a sharp glare. "What do you want from me?"  
"Hah, what nerve, your face reminds me of the person Integra." Anderson makes a psychotic laugh shortly before he stops laughing. "Anyway, I'm merely a messenger, nothing else."  
She slowly returns to her stance as she moves her hand away from her blade.  
"I'm listening."  
"It's from your elder sister." He gently pulls out a paper and hands it to her which she reluctantly takes it. "There's a gateway to another world not too far in the north. It's only a matter of time before it's closed."  
Elder sister? She looks at envelope and examines the symbol engraving a black star. Could this be her, or someone else? Without even bother to tears it open to read it, she decides to read it later and puts it into her jacket.  
"Why did the person sent you just to give me this?" She asked. "Who's this 'elder sister' are you referring to?"  
"You'll know soon enough, Miss Kuroi Mato." He added with a grin.  
She suddenly snapped when she hears her name and almost slices his face in half as soon as she quickly draws out her Black Blade, trying to control herself inside her.  
"Don't call me that name." She coldly warns Anderson while placing the sharp blade besides his cheek.  
Despite being threatened by her while asking, Anderson did not draws out his blade and instead remains calmly still even when she's about to kill him without hesitation. She soon hears the sadistic chuckle when he changes his look.  
"You got a nice stench there, child." Anderson sadistically chuckled when he compliments her sarcastically. "Tell me, have you ever heard of that vampire named Alucard?"  
"So what if I did?" She slowly answered.  
She remains still as she continues to hold her blade while preparing for another fight with someone who also has a near immortal power. But the fight did not actually happen when Anderson makes a gentle yet sadistic smile.  
"I suggest you should go now, while I hold my urge to take your ever so beautiful head. However, for now, let's hope we'll meet again on the other side. Hopefully the vampire will be there with you." He said to her when he calmly walks past her and leave. "God be with you, Black, Rock, Shooter."  
She calmly sheaths her Black Blade as Anderson walks away from her without even attempting to strike her from behind. He soon disappeared when thousands of papers suddenly burst out of his coat and covers him completely in whirlwind, leaving only pieces of paper. She's relieved she didn't have to fight with another immortal monster this time, or else she'll be forced to awaken her other power inside her. When she's prepared to leave, she picks up the rocket launcher and places it besides her chained up Rock Cannon as soon as she gets on her Hiro. While she drives straight ahead where Anderson have told her, she quickly sees a portal from distance, sensing a same faint scent of her friend. Could this be a trap? She thinks to herself when she halts her Hiro for a while. It doesn't matter, this is my only chance to find her again. While she drives at full speed towards the portal, she unexpectedly saw something standing in front of the portal. It's not long she quickly recognized that it's the same tyrant she has defeated.  
"STARS!" He roared out in rage when he quickly spots her.  
Goddamn you. Why won't you stay dead? Without hesitation, she drives into the portal as she rams her Hiro directly at him.

"Devil May Cry..." Dante lazily speaks out when he picks up the receiver while stomping on the desk and sends it flying to him instead of picking it up. "Sorry, we don't take that kind of job."  
He tosses the receiver back before the client can even finishes his line.  
"God...could this job gets even shittier or what?" He lays his back on the chair and covers his face with a magazine. "I thought the job where I have to beat the living shit out of Aries and helping that emo tin can Lucia is the only bullshit I have to take, not to mention having a lame ass demon boss which all I have to do is shoot and slash in less than a minute."  
Despite it's been barely a week since his encounter with Inuyasha, he still haven't received a payment Lady's supposed to owe him after that. He wanted to wear his old outfit after finishing the laundry, he would be criticized as a "immature man" by his friend so he has to wear his usual outfit, yet he doesn't care regardless. While he doesn't have any job now, all he can do is sleep on either his chair or the couch, eating pizza and strawberry, and sometimes drinking though he already stops drinking alcohol. Occasionally, he tends to clean up his weapons after storing them for so long which he is doing now. His weapons are mostly consist of devils arm which he had take after defeating each of the powerful demons including the Cerberus tripled nun chaka, Rudra and Agni scimitars, Nevan guitar, Beowulf gauntlet, and so on with the exception of four devils arm such as Alastor broadsword, and Ilfrit gauntlets. The last two are Sparda's sword which one of them is his Rebellion while the other is Sparda's legendary blade. When he finished slacking off after a while and starts wiping the remaining dust off the Sparda's blade, he stopped when he saw a single person opening one of the double and walks inside. He quickly recognizes the person, Lucia, by the look of her hairstyle.  
"Well hi there, Lucia." He greeted sarcastically when he saw her.  
He rudely turns his look back to his sword and continues to wipe the blade clean.  
"Hi Dante, it's been a while." Lucia greets him kindly in her awkward foreign accent as she walks towards him. "So what are you doing now?"  
"Uh, the usual…" He answered as he puts the cloth away and takes a bite of the pizza. "What is it this time? If it's about your granny or your emotional problem, go find yourself a doctor."  
"No. I just..." She stops and lean against the desk in front of him when she gently pulls out a coin. "...came here to give this one back to you."  
He's suddenly got cornered when she starts to crawl across the desk and slowly holds out a coin with same side of a person as she pulls it out of her shirt.  
"Uh, miss, isn't that a bit too close?" He reminded as he tries to move away from her, but his leg's suddenly caught by both of her leg which is unbelievably strong since he have last met her, causing him to accidentally drops his pizza.  
"What? You don't want me to? I haven't had a chance to owe you a one back then, so I'm going to do it now."  
Oh geez, this is getting intense, he thinks to himself as he helplessly watches Lucia leaning closer to him. She soon accidentally drops the coin when she gently touches and rubs his neck that causes him to shiver in both embarrassment and excitement even before she can actually touch him. It's not long until he's caught completely off guard when she licks his neck up to his left cheek, causing him to freeze stiffly. His body becomes so stiff that he almost can't feel his limbs no more as if he's having a seizure. For some reason, he also feels very weak when he tries to get her off.  
"Oh my, your skin, your scent, even your voice are so sweet and tender that I wanted to suck the life out of you..." She purred as she continues to lick him.  
Oh geez, that's overkill. However, while he's distracted by her, he quickly realized something's wrong about her when he senses her demonic power which is a lot stronger than before. He soon finds out that the reason his body become so stiff and powerless is because her demonic power that starting to suck his energy out of him slowly little by little as well as his demonic power, knowing that's not the same woman he once knew.  
"Hey Lucia…" He speaks out to her weakly.  
"Yes Dante?" She answered softly when she's about to kiss him directly in his lips.  
While she's distracted, he quickly draws out his Ivory gun and points it directly at her forehead without a slight hesitation. He soon got recovered when her strange demonic power stops sucking him.  
"I don't remember you being so seductive."  
"Oh really…?" She smirked sadistically while remain frozen for a while.  
As he continues to points his gun at her, he's almost caught by surprise when she suddenly attempts to bite him, seeing her fangs suddenly grow big and sharp. But as she's about to take a chunk out of his flesh, he quickly fires his Ivory and blasting a chunk out of her forehead through her skull, seeing her flies off and crashes to the ground with her blood pours out of her back skull.  
"Geez, you almost got me, but your seducing don't fool me." He said to her as he spins his gun while getting his legs off the desk.  
When he's about to get off his chair, he quickly paused when he senses her strong demonic power's still her despite blowing her brains out in point blank.  
"Oh, you're so naughty, mister Dante. Is that how you treat a lady?" She suddenly speaks out with a sadistic grin on her face when she starts twitching for a bit and slowly rises up to her feet.  
Her forehead's completely healed up when he quickly sees, but her skin's left dangling with blood and exposed skin shown, meaning that she's using it as a skin to wear.  
"Well what a surprise." He said calmly when he makes a smirk on his face. "Miss, mind telling me what did you do to that tin can girl?"  
"I've dealt with her. She was dull and boring. Her memory doesn't seem to be much interesting to me. I didn't even enjoy her blood. It tastes like vinegar..." Her voice suddenly changed when she answered. "Let's just say I skin her alive and tosses away all of her inside out."  
She makes a sadistic grin again when she cruelly rips her living skin off with her bare hands before his eyes without even bother to feel a slight pain, making it the most disgusting scene for him. It's not long until she reveals herself be a young girl in her young age of twenty or so who has a wavy dark green hair with straight bang and green neon eyes which he has never seen it before. She wears a black Gothic dress with mildly short skirt that's consist of a white ribbon attached on the right side of her skirt, a short black pant, a black high heel shoes, and a pair of black claw like gloves with long sleeves. She also has a pair of black wings and sharp black vertebrae horns.  
"Cute dress you got there." He flirts with the girl despite seeing her covered with blood while he cautiously lowering his gun. "So what I can do for you, little miss Gothic? If it's a date you're asking, I'll think about it when you're at least eighteen or so."  
"My, how kind of you, I never expect a devil hunter hitting on me." The girl answered slowly and softly when she slowly walks towards him again while making a gentle yet sadistic look. "But I prefer if you can call me by my name."  
"And your name would be...?"  
He gets off the chair when he slowly leans against the desk and listen closely to her.  
"Your sweet blood..."  
As he remained calm when hearing that word, he jumps back when she suddenly flips the desk in front of him, causing all of his weapons to flies off. He manages to catches the Alastor while it's flying. When he slices the desk in half and fires several shots, he's caught by unexpected surprise when she miraculously summons the weapon Cerberus to her and blocks all of his shots as soon as she spins it wildly. What the hell? He's caught off guard when he didn't expect that. How did she summons my weapon when she doesn't own it in the first place?! What is this? A Jedi force from Star Wars or something?  
"Not bad, girl, for someone who rips off from Darth Vader…" He said while he continuously fires at her. "But let's see if you can do this."  
As he stops firing his gun, he clenches his teeth on his Ivory when he readies his Alastor by his right hand and prepares to use his "Stinger". But before he can even use it, he suddenly sees her throws a single chain chuck and manages to grab hold of his Rebellion laying against the pool desk. And while she grabs it, she pulls the sword and throws directly at him.  
"Oh shit...!" He cursed loudly when he carelessly drops his gun from his mouth.  
He's too late when his own sword pierce into his chest and slams him against the wall, causing his Alastor to be thrown up in the air. It's not long until he sees his sword suddenly falls directly to her and stabs her in the chest down to the ground, seeing her oozes of blood splatter over to the floor. He's soon falls unconscious for several seconds until he wakes up.  
"Goddammit, that's the fourth time I got stabbed by my own sword...!" He groaned as he pulls himself out of the wall and lands on the floor softly. He takes look at the girl lying motionless on the bloodied floor. "Sucks to be you, girl…"  
When he pulls his Rebellion out of his chest without much of a problem, he sheaths his sword on his back and walks towards the corpse to retrieve, but he soon paused when the same demonic power is still here.  
"Oh, I've never felt this pain so good..." She suddenly speaks out when she giggled.  
He almost drops his jaw when he watches her slowly rips her way through the sharp blade of his Alastor while slowly rising back to her feet. She soon manages to rips through the large sharp hilt without a problem. It's not long until her gap suddenly healed up. The way she has done looks almost exactly the same he does when he got the sword. This is so goddamn ridiculous, he thinks to himself when he saw it. I thought I was the only getting stabbed in the chest by a sword a lot. She slowly raises her head and glares at him with sadistic grin. Before he can realized, she turns around and slowly raises his Alastor up as she pulls it out. The sword then sparks out with electricity and later burst out with lighting all around her while she's holding.  
"Sweet..." He whistled when he compliments her. "Do you mind give it back when you're done?"  
"Hmm..." She said when she slowly turns back and faces him. "How about...no?"  
He sees her sadistic grin again on her when she sends a powerful shock wave directly at him. As he casually moves out of the way to dodge her shock wave, he quickly saw two large skulls with glowing green aura inside being summoned by her. He then jumps out of the way when one of her skulls charges at him. However, he quickly realized that she's not trying him when her skull caught hold of his Sparda sword. Worst, he also sees his amulet, which is somehow got thrown out of his drawer, got taken away by her when she summons it the same way like she did with Cerberus.  
"It's been fun, Dante-San!" She said to him with a smile when she jumps on the top of her large skull and lifts her up in the hair. "I'll tell Vergil-San how well you've really been!"  
"What?" He snapped when he hears his brother name. "How the hell did you know about him?!"  
"Let's play again someday, maybe at the place where your daddy lives here."  
Before he can get the proper answer from her, she waves her hand at him as both of her skulls crashes through the large glass above the double door and flies away with two weapons taken from him as well as his amulet.  
"She uses the chain... Shit...why can't I figure it out sooner?!"  
And more importantly, is she Japanese or something when she called me "Dante-San"? Without thinking any more of this, he grabs his Ivory and runs outside as he kicks the door opened. He feels his anger boiled inside him that he tries to control it because not only he lost his father's sword, but he also lost a amulet which is keepsake from his mother. As he runs outside, he stops for a sec when he no longer sees her, knowing that she has got away.  
"Shit!" He cursed angrily as he grips his fist tightly. "Now how the hell am I supposed to find her?!"  
As he looks around a bit more, he saw a huge letters engraving on the building wall to the left which reads:  
Dead Master is here...XD

"Well, isn't this special?" He said when he finished reading, making a smile on his face. "Dead Master, eh? So you want to play, huh? Then I'll go for it."  
And I know exactly where you are. When she mentioned about the place where his father lived, he quickly figure out what she meant when he remembers the only place he had once went is the town called Morris Island, the place where he and his families once lived here. I wish I could use a ride, but I don't have a driver license to begin with, and always break things whenever I ride it. Oh well. As he begins for a long walk, he paused when he suddenly senses a strange aura that's slowly growing powerful coming to the left. When he calmly turns his look, he saw a large portal emerged out of nowhere, sensing one or two strange power that's coming from inside the portal itself. As he watches, he unexpectedly saw a huge tyrant like monster in black jacket outfit getting thrown out of the portal, hearing his loud yet horrendous roar. He soon finds out that the tyrant is not getting thrown out when he hears a loud roaring sound that seems to be a motorcycle. He jumps up high in back flip over him as he's about to hit by them. While in midair, he opens his eyes wide when he saw someone riding in the huge motorcycle that reveals to be young girl in the same age as Dead Master with long uneven black twin ponytails where her right side of her ponytail is shorter than the other and a pale white skin in split second before he flies past her. He's amazed when he saw her cold looking face with beautiful eyes that has the same neon as the first one except it is sapphire blue. He also sees the tyrant's face that looks really hideous compared to the demons he has recently fought with. Whoa, sucks to be him. He watches the tyrant clashes to the ground and getting run over by her with a large wheel of her motorcycle as soon as he lands on the ground. He then turns his look to the girl and decides to make a greeting when he walks past the tyrant and walks towards her to get a clear look of her appearance.  
"Well, well, what do we have here...?" He speaks out to her politely. "Hey there, lady, that's one stylish entrance you got there. I give you that!"  
Is it just me, or is this some of reenactment? He thinks to himself when he remembers back where he first met with Lady at the Temen-Ni-Gru. I hope I'm not dreaming. As he gets closer, he quietly whistled in amaze when he clearly looks at her clothe that's revealing. She wears a Gothic like outfit that's consist of a black hooded jacket which is unzipped with long tail coat and a big white star on her back, a pair of black gloves, a short black pant with belt, and a black boots. She also carries a katana like blade and a rocket launcher on the back of her motorcycle as well as broken barrel like thing chained up besides it which he can't tell whether or not it's a weapon. Her appearance is so revealing yet stylish that he compares his outfit to her. What's even more interesting is that she has strange yet powerful demonic power that does seem to be on par with his when he senses it. He soon stops to his feet when the girl slowly turns around to him with a sharp look on her face, revealing her two stitched scar on her midriff and her black bikini bra without a shirt when he sees it that almost causes him to look at her flat chest instead of her look. While he paused for a sec, he watches her quickly draws out her rocket launcher with her single hand and aims it him, causing him to freeze stiffly. It's not long until he saw her left eye suddenly burst out blue flames from her eye when she charging her shot with her rocket launcher. Oh geez. Before he can speak to her again, he quickly realized she's not targeting him when he hears a loud angry growl coming from the same monster he went by as he hears him rising back up to his feet.  
"Move…" She speaks out as she fires a single rocket covered in blue flames directly at him.  
"Whoa!" He cried out when he sees it.  
As he watches the rocket flies directly at him, he quickly gets on and rides on it at the perfect timing when he falls back down and places his feet on it before he spins himself up while getting on. While he rides on it, he rams into the tyrant in front of him and lifts him up in the air as he tries to steer it. It's been years since I've ride this thing, but it's so good to be young Dante! He screams out in joy as he messes around with the rocket by steering around briefly feeling his heart beating wildly in excitement. When he quickly finished with it, he steers the rocket back around and jumps off it, watching the rocket explode along with the tyrant when it hits the building to the right.  
"Yeah! Whoo!" He shouted out in joy when he sees it. He turns his look back to her and walks towards her again. "Babe, you gotta do that again!"  
He quickly stops speaking and paused when she slowly turns her motorcycle and face him as soon as she puts her weapon away, seeing her blue flames on her left eye quickly goes out. While he stands still, he watches her driving at full speed and leaps her motorcycle over his head in midair as soon as she quickly gets close to him in split second. He didn't move a bit when her motorcycle leaps over him. It's not long until he turns around and watches her drives away.  
"Huh, this just keeps getting better and better..." He moaned when he watch her disappear from his sight.  
And damn she has sexy blue flames, not mention she has hot outfit and a bike! Geez, could this be destiny? I don't know if she's a friend of her, but I wouldn't know until I found out. His mind suddenly got struck when he think. Come to think of it, I should change my clothes before I go. As he turns around and head back inside his Devil May Cry office, he quickly stopped when he saw a same tyrant suddenly jumps out of the destroyed building and crashes to the ground, seeing his jacket's now on fire.  
"Black...Rock...Shooter...!" He roared angrily when he speaks out.  
Uh, What?  
"Oh, you poor thing…" He said to him sarcastically when he teases him. "Are you lost? Do you want me to give you a lollipop to cheer you up or something?"  
He sees his face turns to him with his angry look. He soon walks back away from him when the tyrant growled angrily and starts walking towards him with both of his large hands hold out. Oh geez, is he going to give me a death hug or something? As he's about to draws out his Rebellion, the tyrant's suddenly got hit by rocket and explode when he saw it coming from the left, but he survived without a scratch. It's not long until he's struck by a blue lightning. When he turns around, he's relieved when he saw Lady and Trish arrived in their bikes with their weapons ready like they're coming to save him from the hideous tyrant.  
"Hey, Dante, do you mind what the hell's going on here?!" Lady shouts him when she gets off her motorcycle with his Kalina's Ann's ready.  
"And what the hell did you do to our office while we're out?!" Trish yelled when she points out at the large broken glass as soon as he leaves her shopping bag behind on her motorcycle.  
"Trish, Lady! Good timing!" He shouts to them relief as he quickly runs back to his office. "I leave that ugly to you two, ladies!"  
"Where the hell are you going?! Get back here this fucking instant!" Trish orders him when she saw him running back inside.  
He watches the tyrant roared loudly when he turns to both of them and charge at them head on before she can have a chance to stop him.  
"You're not my mom, you know!" He shouted back as he quickly kicks the double doors opened and runs inside.  
When he's inside the office which is now in complete mess, he runs up stair to his room and pulls out his old outfit from his closet as soon as he bust inside his room. He then tosses his weapons aside as he quickly changes his outfit as fast as he can. While he changes his clothes, his mind has quickly been overrun by many of his thought he has in his head as well as feeling his heart's still beating in excitement whenever he thinks about it.

Five minutes later...

He kicks the double door opened once which he accidentally sends it flying as he finished changing his clothes and walks outside half naked, carrying both his long two tail coat on his left shoulder and his Rebellion in his hand. It's so damn good to be Dante with my killer outfit! While he's outside, he smiled as he tosses his Rebellion up in air and twirls around with his coat spinning while he puts it on and ties his black strap on his chest as well. And as he finished putting his coat on and flapping his two tail coat, he quickly grabs his sword as soon as it falls back down and spins it before sheathing it back. But without realizing, he suddenly saw one of the letter sign logo crashes down when he unexpectedly.  
"Oh come on!" He complained when he saw his letter lying on the ground. "There goes our money..."  
Shit, this reminds me when I lost my shop to those douche bags back then. When he takes a last look of his logo which is now in complete mess, he turns around and dash past both Lady and Trish who's now busy fighting against the near invincible tyrant with everything they got including Kalina's Ann, and Trish's Luce and Ombra handguns combined with her lightning.  
"Hey, where are you going?!" Trish shouted when she spots him while she fires several more shots at him. "And what's with that outfit?!"  
"I'm heading off! I got a date with the hot blue flame lady!" He answered as he gets on one of their bikes and tosses her shopping bags away. "Trish, would you cover the repair bill for me while I'm off? Oh and Lady, I'm going to borrow your bike for a while, okay?"  
"Dante, you fucking dickhead!" Lady snapped angry. "Don't you dare take my bike!"  
Before they even have a chance to stop, he quickly drives off and leaves them behind.  
"Dante! I'm going to rip your dick off when you get back!"  
So sorry, ladies, he thinks to himself as he drives on. But come to think of it, I'm on fire now! Dead girl who stole my family stuff, mysterious girl with blue flames, ugly ass tyrant, and last but not least, the upcoming plot twist which every main job I went through has it.  
"Works for me because..." He twists the handle bar forward. "I'm absolutely crazy about it!"


	6. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

At dawn, Vergil, along with Wesker, arrived at the empty ruined place covered with the ruined columns and rubble when they reached up through the long staircase. He's little pleased to be back home called the Morris Island since he doesn't have much good memories of it for that time except for a few things such as spending his time with Dante and their mother. He even remembers the good time with his father Sparda before his death by the time they turned eight where their mother given them a amulet as a memento. It also makes him more of a anti villain unlike the others who thinks he is. Despite this, his memories means nothing to him right now as someone he once love is already long gone. After this, he stops thinking back what's in the past and starts thinking about what's right now.  
"Is this the place?" He asked when he stopped and looks around this place, seeing nothing but ruins and pile of rocks.  
"It appeared so..." Wesker answered softly when he stops to his feet besides him with both of his arms crossed.  
"You certain? This place doesn't seem special..."  
He looks at the large broken monument that is supposed to be a hell gate once before by the looks of it. So this is the summoning place...I doubt there's still some use to it unless of course she's planning to summon it. As he's about to ask one more question, he sees Wesker suddenly walking away from him as soon as he turns his look to him.  
"Just where did you think you're going?"  
"I'll be heading back to the town for a while." He answered when he looks at him. "I'll leave this matter to you when De-Chan arrived."  
He walks back down the staircase and disappear without even bother for him to stop him, leaving him alone in this deserted place. So what am I supposed to do now? Sit there and wait for her to come and chat with me, or should I simply ignore her request and continue on my own goal? Though he cares little of his concern of risking his life if he ignores her order, he decides to stay here for a bit. And if he is right, he will leave at once without even bothering to inform Wesker. While he waits, he froze stiffly and grips his Yamato tightly when he suddenly senses something unexpected around him. He soon finds out that it's already close to him, so he quickly turns. But before he can draws out his blade, he quickly paused when he unexpectedly saw a woman in front of him which he quickly recognized by the looks of her face as well as her red dress with long black sleeves which is similar to his brother's outfit. It's utterly impossible for him to believe at first, but he quickly realized he's neither hallucinating nor being possessed by a demon. What he sees is none other than his own mother who had supposedly died saving them back then when he was still a child. He even witnessed her getting raped by a gang of demons before they ripped her apart right in front of him by the time he got there.  
"Vergil..." His mother speaks to him softly when she slowly takes a few steps towards him with her calm yet sorrow look on her face. "Is that you...? How long has it been?"  
His heart beats wildly inside when he slowly takes a few steps back away from her, knowing that he's too unprepared to greet her as some sort of a reunion. He becomes so speechless that he drops his jaw halfway in silent.  
"It can't be..." He speaks out slowly as he stares at her face to face while trying to prevent his nerve from trembling. "You died right in front of my eyes... You can't be alive..."  
For some strange reason, his body suddenly froze stiff and he's unable to back away any more, feeling his nerve froze stiffly. Unable to move, he helplessly watches his mother getting close to him with his arms hold out as if she wants to embrace him. It's not long until he almost unexpectedly burst into a tear which he does not realize until now despite he has already forsaken his relationship with humans long ago as if he has finally reunited with his family in the afterlife.  
"Yes, it's been so long, but please, don't cry now..." She gently touches his cheek which feels extremely cold to him. "My, you look exactly like your father, Vergil-San..."  
What? He quickly snapped back to his sense when he hears that word she has said. He then realized that he's being played with. In fact, he even senses the woman's aura which is far different compared to his real mother. As soon as he finds out who did it, he quickly draws out his blade and places its sharp blade near her neck in split second that would have proven fatal, seeing her blood slowly dripping out from her small cut.  
"Don't you dare trying to take advantage of me...!" He yelled furiously when he takes a sharp glare at her. "The mother I knew would never use that word 'San', you undead woman!"  
"My, how feisty of you..." The woman's voice suddenly changed.  
His guess proved to be correct when his so called "mother" transformed and reveals to be Dead Master, seeing her wicked grin on her face when she transforms back to her usual self.  
"You dare to take disguise yourself as my mother in front of me, woman?!" He grips his blade tightly and slit her wound wide a bit. "I do not care if you're going to send me back to the dead again, but I will NOT hesitate to kill you had you decide to jest with me once more."  
"I'm just having a bit of fun, that's all." She said casually when she slowly puts his blade aside with her single tip of her finger and licks it carefully. "Come now, don't you ever want to meet someone you loved after so very long of loneliness? But to be honest, it made me want to puke when I have a thought of this, yet it does makes it a happy reunion. Don't you think?"  
"Enough with your talk. What reason you decide to change your mind after our deal we've made?"  
His blade remained still near her neck and he's yet to lower it until she answers his question. He despises her wicked grin when he looks at her that almost reminds him of his brother Dante who too does a grin look except she's sadistic and somewhat seductive ever since he first met her. However, he did not realized until now when he saw an amulet with both yellow and white chain hanged around her neck which looks exactly the same as the one his mother gave it to them. She also carries a huge broadsword on her back which gives away a sparkle of electricity, recognizing that it's the same sword called the Alastor Dante had once used it when he was still under Mundus's control at the time. He does not get angry all the time just because of some trivial part, but when he sees someone holding something he cherished most, he will not tolerated.  
"That's..." He speaks slowly when he stares at the amulet she's wearing. "You went to Dante's place. Haven't you?"  
"Oh this? Isn't it pretty?" She gently holds out the amulet.  
"Give that to me...now." He let go of his scabbard and holds out his hand to her when he demanded.  
"Oh, you want it? Why?" She teases him when she asked.  
"Don't play with me, you foul witch!"  
He slits her wound deeper when he almost no longer able to hold his anger boiling inside him. However, he doesn't realized until he watches her gently moves towards him when she gently grips holds the sharp blade of his, watching her flow of blood lines up across it when she grips it yet she does not make a single flinch in pain like it's nothing. He's stunned when her gentleness manages to hold his blade without even putting much effort. And not only that, she also acts almost as if she's trying to seduce him. While she holds his blade, she touches his chin with the tip of her sharp claw gently.  
"Please, if you cut my head, I won't be able to tell you your daddy's little toy whereabout..."  
She seductively licks his nose up to his forehead with her vampire like tongue, showing her sharp canine like fangs in her mouth.  
"You foul witch..."  
"I would prefer if you can call me at least my usual name "De-Chan..."  
I've had enough of your child's play, he thinks to himself while gripping his sword more tightly. He now wanted to kill her regardless of what consequence he's going to get if he kills her, but he decide not to as it will also ruin his chance now if something goes wrong. However, this does not mean he's going to let her playing around which he will easily lose his patience. Despite this, he lowers his sword and slowly sheaths it back when he pulls it back from her hand as soon as he wipes the blood off from his blade.  
"...What are you getting at, De-Chan?" He sheaths his blade back into his scabbard.  
She grins wickedly when she glares at his face and turns around.  
"Let's go, Vergil-San, I've had enough fun for today."  
"What about the man Wesker?" He calmly asked.  
"Oh him? I've thought he's with you. No matter, I'll call him later." She turns her look to him and licks her lip. "By the way, I do love the scent of your stench, especially when I met your little brother. It makes me want to have a bite of it when Dante gets here..."  
"You invited him?"  
"Yes. Your brother is sexy and bad at the same time. I'm sure he'll come here sooner or later just for this..." She raises her claw up. "If he does come, then I'll make sure I'll give him a warm welcoming party..."  
When she makes a loud snap, he suddenly senses hundreds of demonic power and saw thousands upon thousands of demons flying in the sky as soon as he looks up, knowing that she's planning something more than just lust for power. Woman...what exactly is your intention? And why are you interested with our family's business? He wants to ask her question of her reason why she decide to go and take Dante's family's memento instead of him, especially why she takes Dante's Alastor despite she already has her own weapon and abilities, but now it's not the right time to say it. So he remained silent and calmly follows her.

Black Rock Shooter drives her Hiro towards the cliff and stop at the edge where she can see the full view of the town from this place as soon as she finds the spot to stop by for some rest after her arrival at the new world and met a white haired person in red coat who's somehow hitting on her despite their moment was only been a minute or so. Just what exactly is your intention? She pulls out the letter from her pocket when she decides to relaxed herself against her bike for a while, but paused for a while when she sees a black star seal on it, realizing that it's not her. Can this be...? Without a second thought, she gently tears the letter opened without hesitation and reads it carefully. The letter reads:

To my little Rock-Chan,  
How are you been after so very long? I'll be waiting for you at the northeast side of the Morris Island. Here, where it lies a red cross. Oh, in case you're lost, I've left something inside this envelope.

Your sincerest big sis,  
White Rock Shooter

"White...Rock...Shooter..." She whispered slowly when she reads the name.  
She paused for a while when the name somehow hits her mind. At first, she thinks it's some kind of a sick joke from someone she has not met, but she later changes her mind when something hits her like she knows someone despite the fact she doesn't remembered clearly unless she has a older sister. What is this feeling I'm getting? It's as if I know her somewhere. She shakes her head to think the other way and focus carefully on figuring out what the word "red cross" from the letter meant like it's some kind of a riddle except, to her, except it's a very poor one. She quickly gives up figuring out the riddle when the only thing she knows what the Red Cross is the hospital. Very smart of you, sis, yet unoriginal. Though she has some doubt about her guess, there's very little time for her to figure out the real answer now. So without a second thought, she slowly pulls out another one out of the envelope. What she pulls out reveals to be a typical white postcard stamp with a black star. As she holds it, the bright shining bulb like thing with wing suddenly appears out of it and gently floats slowly to the left and suddenly halt like it's waiting for her. She finds it gimmicky to her when she recognizes its appearance aside from understanding what the flying "thing" is meant for. No wonder Nintendo became so popular these days. She's planning not to follow her "big sister" advice when she thinks it's another trick but she realized there's no other lead. With little time she has left, she takes the slim chance and gets back on her bike without hesitation as she quickly follows it.

In the middle of the night, she arrived at the outskirt of the town called "Morris Island" when she drives past the sign. She finds this glowing thing proved useful than what she has thought which puts her doubt at ease a bit. However, she feels somewhat unease when she unexpectedly senses something dangerous ahead. I don't like this. She grips her bar handle tightly a bit and slows her bike's speed with caution. By the time she arrived, the town's already deserted. The only thing left there are destroyed buildings, wrecked cars, and even a human remains which means she may encounter more demons like last time. Most of which are hanging on the wall that's shown to be too gruesome such as the horribly mutilated corpse of the women and children remain as if they're crucifying on one innocent to the next. Despite this cruel act the demons have done, however, to her it's nothing more than a simple trick that scares people off though she feels pity to those who have been a victim to these twisted act. While she continues to follow the light through the carnage street, she saw no sign of demons nor will she be able to hear which she hears nothing but burning flames and even a strange yet faint sound coming from nowhere. This makes her sharpen her instinct when she thinks that the demon here are more than willing to attack her in mob group, but at the same time, remained calm and confident. As she drives on, she steadily halts her bike when the light has been exploded into a thousand sparks, meaning that she has arrived at the place her "sister" has mentioned. Could this be it? She calmly walks up the staircase and walk towards the front door with her hand placed closely to her blade. But before she can enter, her instinct her when she senses a strange yet familiar scent.  
"Greetings. You must the girl who holds that generic yet unique name, Black Rock Shooter." The voice speaks out to and greets her by her name from behind. "It's a great pleasure to meet you in person, young lady."  
She quickly turns around and saw a blonde haired man appears down the staircase. The blonde haired man appears to be middle age between forty or fifty and wears a complete black outfit consist of long two tailed coat, a gloves, a vest with zipper under his coat, a jean, and a boot. He also wears a black sunglasses shades which seems inappropriate at the place like this. That scent...she slowly thinks to herself when she senses the faint scent of Dead Master flowing from the man's body, or rather his tainted soul and power rest inside him.  
"Who are you?" She cautiously asked.  
"My name is Albert Wesker." He introduced himself and gently pushes his shades back on with his single finger, smirking his face. "Let's just say I merely came here for interviewing with the young lady like yourself..."  
"If I'm not mistaken, you must be another one of her puppets." She said to him.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Tell me where she is." She demanded.  
"Please, try at least to make sense. I merely come here for interview..."  
"Now." She glares sharply at him, releasing her power inside her while fighting and letting her blue flames burst out of her left eye wildly.  
She watches Wesker's face continues to smirk and saw his finger moves away from his shade. She admitted to herself that she has made a rush move of saying it without preparation of what's coming after this, but she knows it will met a same end anyway. While she waits for him to answer, she got caught almost off guard when Wesker quickly dash towards her at blind speed. Realizing of his cheap surprise move, she quickly draws out of her Black Blade and slices halfway through his palm of his hand, seeing his hand almost reaches her neck. So this is what he called an "interview"?  
She throws him off her blade and sends a single quick slash at him, but she missed when he has manage to recovered himself in time and jumps out of the way by back flipping. She has several other odd things about this man Wesker she wants to found out, but her focus is already filled with fighting instinct and she doubt she has enough time to think. And as soon as he gets a short but good distance away from her, he charges her once more and attacks her at blind speed like slide show with his fists alone. Both of their long tail coat flies up high as she's forced to move and counters every attacks he has sent at her, watching the sprinkle of his blood flies out whenever he hits against the sharp blade she has blocked with.  
"Such quick reaction and skillful you are, my dear. Especially when we have something in common in terms of our appearances." Wesker complimented as he slowly becomes much faster and difficult for her to block with. She sees his cat like eye glowing through his shade in red. "However, it takes more than a mere sword to kill me."  
He grabs hold of her blade steadily and throws her off in the air with little effort he have put in. Knowing this, she lands on the ground softly and attempts to counters his fierce attacks he's about to send with. But as she's prepared, she's suddenly got shot by a hails of bullet Wesker has fired with only his handgun without even seeing him reloading his gun in split second, seeing many spent cartridges and clips falls like a rain. While she dodges through his rain of shots, Wesker manages to gain the upper hand when he attacks her from behind, using only his opened palm hand as an lunging strike. He then stomps her in the chest and holds her down. She tries to raises her blade to cut his leg off to free herself, but her rib is slowly crushed by his brute strength force her to hold still at the moment.  
"You've done well, but you have a long way ahead of you. And unfortunately, it's too late for you to change that." Wesker said while slowly crushing her rib, making a arrogant like sneer look on his face. "I do hope you'll be useful as a nice souvenir if I brought you to her."  
She instantly snapped when he referring "her" to her friend and quickly grab hold of his leg without, feeling her blue flames blazed wildly by her increasing power she has inside her. While she holds his leg, she lift up her blade and attempts severe his limb so that he won't move as fast as he used to, filling it with flames while she's at it. And at the same time she uses her entire strength to hold him as long as she can despite her rib being slowly crushed the more she resist. However, she soon loses her grip and let Wesker takes his chance to jump away from her dangerous blade in back flip, leaving only a wide cut on his thigh. She then jumps back up on her feet and lunge her blade at him head on while he's recovering himself at blind speed before his eyes, but she didn't see it when he manage to move out of the way and breaks her right elbow in the opposite way. She ignores the pain from her broken arm and sends her powerful roundhouse kick right in front of his face besides him in split second, taking him by complete surprise and forces him to be pushed back from her powerful force. She watches his blood sprout from his broken nose.  
"I see, you're just not like one of those worthless scums. I should thank you for helping me resolve my sheer arrogance." He breathed heavily from his bloody nose and calmly wipes his blood off. "It's no wonder she bears a great grudge against you."  
"Enough of your thanks. Tell me where she is right now." She snapped while she pulls her broken arm back to where it belongs without even bother to feel the pain before she kicks her blade next to her and catches it. "Unless, of course, you want to have your limb go off one by one."  
"That's something I look forward to..."  
Wesker makes another sneer on his face and readies his fist. She prefers not to drag this fight on and continue to find Yomi with or without making him to tell where exactly she is despite his aura that belongs to her after fighting, but her decision did not always gives her more than one choice. Each of the choice she has made is slim, but to her, it's more than enough to accomplish her goal. Without anything else to think, she readies her blade and sharply watches him as he makes his quick move around her. Behind me. Her instinct hits her when she quickly senses Wesker moving behind her. But before she can even make her move, a shot suddenly rings out and went past her as soon as she turns and jumps back away from him which he too jumps back as well. Huh? She looks to the right to see who fires the shot while holding her position, but is unable to spot one.  
"Ah, ah, ah. Take one more step and I'll make a pretty hole out of you." She hears the woman's soft voice. "What did I tell you about not to play with her?"  
"Stay out of my way, little miss." Wesker speaks out calmly. "I'm having an interview with her..."  
Another shot fired and nearly hits his head, seeing the part of his shade shattered to pieces and falls off. With his shade removed, she can now clearly see his red cat like eyes which looks inhuman.  
"Care to say it one more time?"  
She saw him taking a few steps back.  
"Hmph, that figures..." Wesker smirked and takes a one last look at her. "You are lucky, young lady, seems that you have someone who actually care for you. So I'm going to let you live a little longer."  
He jumps up high and land on the roof.  
"Hey, wait!" She tries to catch up and stop him, but he disappear from her sight before she even have a chance to move fast. "Dammit..."  
She grips her blade tightly in anger when she realized that she has lost the lead thanks to mysterious woman who happens to came out of nowhere and interferes. Her anger causes her blue flames to grow wider. Now I have lost him, how am I supposed to find her when I have no idea where she is unless...? When she calm herself down after her short anger, she looks to the other way and saw the woman, who looks as young as her, finally reveals herself.  
"How troublesome that man he is... I'm lucky I've got here on time." The woman said when she landed softly. She turns her look to her. "Hi there."  
She's stunned when the young woman face has the exact same look as her except she has her neon eyes with magenta, her pure white spiky hair with even ponytail on each side, and her lesser tan skin. The most obvious difference about her is her size of her breast. She has a similar outfit consist of her long two tail jacket with black bar line and star, a pair of white gloves, and almost everything with few differences. She also wields a large broadsword that somewhat resembles the young man in red sword. The woman looks as if she's the opposite version of herself.  
"You..." She speaks out slowly.  
Could she be...?  
"It's been a very long time, my dear little Mato." She said politely with a smile.  
The woman who stands before her is none other than White Rock Shooter. She's stunned to see that she actually has a older sister when she calls her name though she still doesn't believe it.  
"What's wrong, Mato? Do you have anything say to your big sis?"  
"I don't remember having a sis who happens to have a same face as me." She answered coldly.  
"Hmmm... It seems we have many things to catch up..." She smiled again and around. "Care to follow me?"  
She remained still for a second and cautiously decides whether or not she should follow her despite the fact she's one who sends a letter to her. With no choice, she decides to follow her. First the priest, and now this? Just what the hell have I gone into?

Dante drives his motorcycle across the long and finally arrived at the town he have once lived called "Morris Island". The town was once his home where he and his family including his brother Vergil happily lived there, even his demon father Sparda. However, when he was invited his former friend Ernest and discovered the truth about the reason why their home town got burned and many people had died, he was soon thrown out and was told to never return again. The reason why was simply because he was a demon who, along with his family, had been hunted down by a demons after the death of his father which result the loss of his mother and his separation with Vergil as well as having many people in town died. That event is where he'll never forget even if it's been like thirty or so years. Home sweet home, he thinks to himself as he drives into the town. I hope you'll be there, miss little Dead Master. He then thinks the other thing. That lady with pretty blue eyes and flames. I wonder if she's here as well. When he reaches the town, he's shocked that the street is deserted and fills with remains, corpses, and ruined building. The only thing he knows the cause of this destruction and slaughter are the demons themselves. Though gruesome, he neither feels sad nor has the time over the innocent who were the victim of this act the demons have committed though it doesn't mean he's completely heartless. To him, they're simply just a poor innocent people who happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Guess I'm not the only one who has been invited. While he drives his way across the bloody street, he quickly senses the demonic presence and saw a mob of demons suddenly ambushes him from all side, meaning that they know they have a new lunch to eat on the menu. Most of the demons are consist of typical pink skinned lizard with sharp claws and ugly face that reminds him of the Playstation game he's been playing a while ago. But as soon as they're close to him, he moves out of the way to dodge their strike and kicks most of them with his leg while he's driving. Well, what a surprise. Didn't know I have a surprise birthday party even though it's not. All right then...! Feeling his cocky and his about-to-go-crazy urge burning inside him, he rams against the demons next to him and drives all the way up the building.  
"This party's getting crazy, let's rock!" He cried out with a cocky smile when he flies up high in the air.  
He gets off his bike while in midair and whacks many demons as soon as they too flies up high to catch him, using it like a huge baseball bat which in fact he's been thinking about it lately. While using his bike, he twists the bar handle forward to increase the speed and kills as many as demons as he saw with his inhuman strength. He then jumps back on and spins it like crazy, killing more demons as a result. As he continues to grind more demons with his crazy stunt, he makes a loud cheerful yet cocky noise while swinging his bike madly. In fact, it almost makes him as if he's nineteen years old boy again. He hasn't done any crazy stunt for some time so he decides to do what hasn't been done for so many years since then. One of which is this. After finishing off the last remaining demon, he jumps back on his back in split when he's about to make a huge crash landing. When he crash land on the roof, he continues to drive to one roof to another. While hopping his way through each rooftop, he unexpectedly saw a huge demon comes out of the building below, forcing him to land on the hard road that almost break his butt. When he makes another land and steers to the other war, he sees two more demons that as huge as the first one who are also coming from the building. Three of them? Well that's perfect... Wait I have an idea. Just hope this thing can hold a bit more of this. Though he admits it is indeed the most stupidest way, he does so anyway and jumps off his bike again.  
"Hey, has any of you guy played sport?" He shouted while he lifts it up single handily. "I do!"  
The three of them didn't make their move when they tilt their head in confusion like they didn't understand his word, making an awkward. Well this is awkward. Didn't they that at least smart. Well then...  
"What? You scared?" He taunted casually.  
His word finally got their attention and saw them charging head on from the building without hesitation. He dodges the first one in quick reaction and flies up in the air.  
"Here goes!" He dives down and slams the demon down in the head with only his bike like hammer. He then makes a huge swing and sends him crashing through the building. "Strike one!"  
One down. After finishing the first one, he makes another swing and sends the second the same way as the first. That's two down!  
"Strike two!"  
And here comes the last! As he watches the last demon charging at him head on as a last, he twists the handle bar forward handle and quickly prepares for one more swing.  
"And it's a hooooome run!"  
He smashes the demon's face and sends him all the war up in the air and land with a huge bloody splash inside out.  
"Whew... That's bit overkill..." He admitted as he slowly puts his bike down.  
But when he places it down, he's shocked that the entire part is gone and only leaves the bar handles in his hand. Oh shit. By the time he realized, he saw the part of the bike falls down from the sky and shatter to hundreds of pieces, leaving him jaw dropped with his eyes wide opened.  
"I'm so getting my dick's ripped off out of this..." He speaks out slowly and feels his heart pounding in anxious.  
And all my money I've working ass off will go down the toilet. With his bike gone, tosses the last part away. Guess I have to walk on foot then. He shrugged and begins to walk. But the question is, where should I go from here? He scratches the back of his head when he thinks. Damn, I should have thought it before. Unless there's some riddle or a random Jester that annoys me a hell lot at least, I'm pretty much screwed. While he pace around for an answer himself, he quickly stop when his mind is struck by something. Goddammit I forgot, Ernest and his wife! I better get to them fast even though it's been a damn long time. I'm not sure if the old lady is still alive. He knows there are more people hiding their own place he need to rescue, but it will be tedious for him to go one place to the next when he already has his hand full. Knowing this, there's really nothing he can do now but to let them do on their own. It may sound cold but, to him, he's just a devil hunter who only takes any odd job and do what's right. He's planning to go to his home to get them but the street is crawling with demons and he'll be too late by the time he actually get there. Going to his home is not a good idea... Guess that leaves me only one place. Sensing more demons coming this way, he runs across the street to the place where he and Ernest once went there, hoping it's still there after all these years.

Bingo! He's surprised that the hospital is still there except it's covered with blood and the air is reeks with corpse he has smelled not too long ago. When he's about to charge in, he suddenly smells something familiar when he passed by. That scent, could this be the person I've met early? He bents his knees down when he saw a track and touches it. It's been there a while, looks like I was right, sorta. He stands up to his feet. But first, I gotta bail his sorry ass out. When he's prepared, he walks up the staircase and kicks the door opened, drawing both of his Ebony and Ivory gun out. While he's inside, the lobby looks not much different from the outside though the only exception is the stink of blood and guts overflowing the air. It's not long until he quickly spot a handful demons consist of insect like creatures and the hooded one with blood scythe which reminds him of the one he has been fighting months ago taking a huge munch on the poor victims they have killed recently in the hallway to the right.  
"You guys mind if I join the party?" He asks the demons loudly which many of them turns their ugly looks to him, hearing most of them growled in hunger. He grinned and aims his guns. "Guess that's a yes, right?"  
As soon as he hears them roared, he fires a full flip at them and fills the floor with blood and mutilated corpses. When he sees none of them moved, he walks over them and continues on. He then senses more demons coming and saw most of them appearing both in front and behind him.  
"Let's get this party started...!"  
With a smirk, he makes a dash move fires his guns like crazy on any demons he saw on sight while hopping around to avoid their petty attacks without hesitation. As he fight hordes of them, he jumps over them and makes a huge deadly spray of bullets when he spins, leaving them in a huge bullet holes. Blood sprays over the place and filling the floor with spent cartridges and missing limbs the more he shoots and kills. He then points his guns at both direction and kills more demons attack him from both side. And while he's firing, he quickly moves fires more rounds at them as soon as they're close. Time to move. When he's finished, he dash his way across the hallway and search anyone who's still alive while making his hit and run as more demons came. He soon hears a loud scream of a woman coming from the room ahead of him, making him turn to the left and barge in. When he's inside, he saw a woman being brought down to the ground and harassed by one of five demons around her like they're raping her. Oh no you don't. He aims and blows each of them apart, saving her from being raped. He walks towards her and help her get up.  
"You all right there?" He asked.  
"N-no, stay away!" She screamed when she slaps his hand away and crawls back to the corner of the wall.  
"Hey easy there, I'm not one of those douche bags over..." He calms her down.  
"...Dante?" She slowly speaks out when she finally calms herself down shortly.  
"Huh?"  
He paused for a while when he recognizes her face. He's amazed that it is indeed Ernest wife which she's now look thirty despite she's forty or so according the years of absent since the incident.  
"Is that you Dante?"  
"Uuh, yeah..."  
"It's been so long and you haven't aged a bit..."  
"Gee, uh, thanks. Guess we have many things to catch up. Anyway, where's Ernest?"  
"Ernest?"  
"Where is he? I have to get him out of here quick."  
"H-he's in the second floor, room number forty seven..." She points her finger to the right for him.  
"Thanks." He stands up and help her get up. "Come on, let's go."  
Something's not right about this, but I don't sense anything strange about her. When she's fully standing, he leads her out of the room with his guns at ready and runs past many demons, taking several pot shots while running. When they reach the stair, he grab hold of her hand when he bites his Ebony hold and runs up the stair. Time to light it up. As soon as they reach up stair, he moves her out of the way and grabs the fire extinguisher from the broken glass case besides him. He then makes a huge explosion when he throws and fires it on the bunch of demons with his other gun, turning them into a living barbeque place. That should hold them off for a while. He grabs her hand again and runs across the next hallway until he quickly spot the room with a sign says number forty seven. This is it. He let go of her hand and draws his Ebony out of his mouth, spitting the taste of his own gunpowder's scent he has been holding in his mouth. The room seems to be heavily barricaded when he tries to open it, so he uses his inhuman strength to break them down with his single leg as usual. When he manages to break in without much trouble, he saw man cowering behind the bed along with the nurse. The man seems to be Ernest all right by the look of his face without sensing a trace of demon.  
"Yo, Ernest, you there?" He calls him out. "If you're going to hide here with some pretty busty nurse, then I leave you alone."  
"Who are you?! Get out of here now!" He yelled angry and tries to throw at him with a lantern, but a nurse stops him from doing so.  
"Ernest, please calm down! Dante just come here to get you out of here."  
He watches Ernest lowers the lantern when he hears his wife.  
"Dante?" He speaks out slowly and looks at him.  
"Hey there. It's been a while, huh?" He greets him with a wave casually.  
He sees his face turns sour with anger when he comes out and walks towards him. He didn't flinched when he punches right into his face.  
"You fucking asshole! You did this!" He yelled in rage. "You send those demons to attack us! Is that how you've been waiting for this, you fucking murderer!"  
Oh geez, he doesn't change, didn't he? He's starting to get irritated by him as he rages on with useless slang against him while punching him recklessly.  
"I told you to never come back, and yet you do! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to..."  
"Dude, will you just shut up for a minute? If I am, I would have eat your yummy guts and rape your pretty wife, way before this!" He snapped when he quickly got sick of the word his so called friend has said to him and grabs hold of his collar, lifting him up. "Listen, you dumb shit, you got two choices. Either you keep bitching and get killed, or get your sorry ass up and running! Now go!"  
He let go of him and hands him over to his wife. Time to get my ass moving. Not listening to his stubborn protest, he leads them out of the room and head to the right side of the hallway. Now his rescue is complete, all need he to do is just leading them out of this place. He doesn't like leading them through the gang of demons since he's used to fighting alone, or occasionally with one experienced fighter or two, but he doesn't mind and do it the way he does as always. He decide to to take the other stairway since the first stairway he has went through is already in flame and going up stair would be complete stupid as well. While he's leading them, he saw more demons blocking their way. And as soon as he sees them, he blows his way through them with only his trusty gun, making their blood and guts spray over their body. He doesn't care of what Ernest have said to him when he witness his merciless demon killing and his unchanged grin even when he calls him a murderer as long as he get everyone out alive and well. Here's the stair. He spots the down stair. Almost there...  
"You people better keep up with me because I'm not going back to save you if you're screwed up." He tells them while he's busy gunning his way through the hordes of demons for them.  
"Wait, what about my daughter?!" He hears Ernest's wife quickly asked.  
"What?!"  
Now she's telling me she has a daughter? Dammit, she should have said it earlier in the first place!  
"I have to go get her. She's somewhere in the next floor, and I can't just leave her alone!"  
"We don't have time for that!" He yelled and tries to stop her when she runs off ahead of him. "Hey wait! Shit!"  
"Hey wait! I'm coming with you!" He sees Ernest follows her.  
As they are about run up stair, they've been ambushed by another pack of demons that are waiting for them from the same place they're about to head up to. Dammit, could this situation get any shittier or what? But before he attempts to save them, he suddenly feels a sharp pain when a organic spikes suddenly pierce through his entire body from behind, causing him to lose grip of his Ivory.  
"What the hell?!" He yelled as he quickly turns his look around and turns out it's the nurse who did this. "Sneaky bitch!"  
Shit, why can't I sense her demonic power in the first place?! While he's busy trying to break free, he turns his look back and sees both of them being cornered by those demons, making the situation a lot worse.  
"Shit!" He cursed and tries to break free of her spikes impaling both of his hands.  
As soon as he manages to pulls himself, he quickly draws out his Rebellion sword and shatters her spikes to pieces. It's not long until he turns and saw the demons already got close to them and it's only a matter of second for him to react before it's too late. And at the same time, the demon nurse attempts to impale him with more spikes, making him want to curse more. But before he can even make a quick move, he suddenly saw something sharp went right past him and sees many demons being impaled by a hundreds of sharp blades which many of them died in split second. And not only that, the nurse also got stabbed by hundreds of blades as well before she, miraculously, got exploded. Huh? Who the hell...? When he turns to the other side to see who did it, he quickly spot a tall man who appears to be a priest in his late thirty by the look of his collar and cross hanging around his neck standing in the back of the hallway in front of the window, seeing his round glasses glowing as if he's dangerous. The priest has a blonde spiky hair, partial beard and a fairly long scar on his left cheek. His uniform is not much different wears a long gray two tailed coat with purple trim, a cross, a pair of white gloves with letter engrave on each of his hand which he can't see it clearly, and so on. He also has a twelve year old girl hiding behind him. Although the priest did save him from the near death experience, he wonders why a priest is doing here in the slaughterhouse, especially when he's very skillful with blade to begin with, making him think he's more than just a simple priest. However, that makes him take interest of that priest in terms of his suspicious. And for some reason, he senses some strange aura flowing from the priest himself which he can't tell whether or not he's the demon impersonating him despite his skill.  
"Oh my god, Mary!" He hears Ernest's wife cries out for her, thinking the girl standing behind him is probably her.  
"Mommy!" The girl shouted.  
But before those two can reach her, he stops them when he raises his sword.  
"Dante, what the hell are you doing?!" Ernest yelled when he sees him.  
Without hesitation, he throws it directly at the priest. He didn't hit him and instead saves him from the demon who's about to attack them from behind, sticking the demon against the wall when his huge blade pierce its body besides him. Huh, he didn't flinch at all. He sees the priest neither flinched a bit nor seeing his face changed except for the girl.  
"Heh." He grinned as he summons his sword back to his hand and sheaths it. "You shouldn't be here...pop."  
When he's finished speaking, he lets Ernest and his wife runs joins with their daughter.  
"Oh my god, you're safe." She cried in relief when she embraces her. She looks at the tall man. "How can I ever thank you, Father?"  
"There is no need for praise, miss. I'm merely just fulfilling my duty in the service of god." The priest answered with a gentle smile in his pure Irish accent.  
Well, what a touching moment. He picks up his Ivory gun from the bloody floor he has dropped, yet he only holster his Ebony instead of both because he has a feeling there's going to be one serious duel. That is, unless he wish to challenge him in the middle of chaos.  
"Miss, I would like you and your husband take your daughter and go. I have to speak with that man shortly."  
"Okay. Mary, come on." His wife takes her daughter along with her husband out of here, but their daughter won't move an inch. "Mary?"  
The priest looks down to her who looks at him innocently like she can't leave without him which explains why she keeps holding his tail coat.  
"I'll be okay, child. Do what your mother told you." He gently removes her hand and pushes her to her parent. "God be with you all, child."  
Without wasting any more precious second, they leave both of them behind and run down the stair until they no longer hear their footsteps. The two men in long coat stand silently without speaking as he and the priest are now left alone in this bloody hallway filled with corpses of demons. For some reason, he thinks it's a bit awkward when both of them wear a long coat except with different color scheme which makes him think back the day where he and Vergil met face to face.  
"So, what is it you want me to talk about?" He asked. "If it's about my naked chest, thanks but no thanks, I like it this way."  
"It seems you're fond of Jester around at the time like this." The priest smiled with a grin. "You must be Dante, the devil who has been banished along with his human mother from his homeland for allowing the hordes of demons invade them, who hunts his own kind and defeat many powerful demons. I have heard you're the son of the great demon knight Sparda and also have a long forgotten older twin brother as well."  
"Who are you calling a devil, pop?" He answered while playing with his gun a bit. "So I guess you're a hunter who wants to have a piece of me, right?"  
"Right you are, you pathetic bloodthirsty demon..." He suddenly summons both of his long knives like blades from each of his sleeves. "I am Alexander Anderson, the instrument of god's divine punishment from heaven. I am the priest who have served the goddess of the moon and fought many countless demons and heretics, long before you're even born!"  
Geez, nice preaching for an old geezer like you. His instinct hits him hard when he sense danger coming. Before he can even prepare, Anderson unrealistically throws hundreds of his single pages and sticks each wall with knives. It's not long until he realized that he has trapped by his some sort of barrier, feeling his power has suddenly got weakened by an unknown that's probably comes from the pages.  
"What the hell..." He whispered softly, surprised by his effect of his pages that suddenly weakens him. "Dude, you purify this place?"  
"Correct, so the filthy demons like you can't use your cheap, black magic. Hehehehehheheh...!" Anderson sadistically chuckled with a grin on his face and crosses his blades into a cross like shape altogether.  
"We are the representative of the god! Our duty is to punish those who dare to defy the lord down to their last flesh and bone, even if they are human. And eventually, we shall crush their remains and salt the earth. Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. That's where you will become... Amen."  
Geez, persistent old fart. He really should know his place. Realized that he has no choice, he draws out his Ivory gun and points it directly at him. He can now clearly sees the the word engraving on each of his hands that reads "Speak With Dead" and "Jesus Christ is in Heaven"  
"Dude, learn to get another hobby..." He said to Anderson with a grin. "You sure pick a wrong guy to fight with."  
Less talk, more ass kicking. He stands firmly as he waits patiently for him to strike first, keeping his finger on the trigger. While they make a lengthy stand off against each other without breaking a sweat, he begin to feels somewhat unease when he's facing him probably because he can still sense a strange aura coming from him. His strange aura seems similar to the tyrant who has a same scent as Dead Master except it's entirely different. In fact, it makes him want to have a first taste of real challenge with Anderson. I don't know what the hell is this I'm sensing, but I'm having a feeling this pop is not human. He may look like one on the outside, but he can't fool me on the inside. While he's busy glaring at him, he quickly move when Anderson makes his first move and attacks him with quick slashes, seeing his cold look in split second. Neither of them manages to hit him. He continues to slash at him ferociously until they make a quick standoff when he puts the barrel of his gun against his forehead while he pierces his blade into his chest. His blade doesn't seem to be an ordinary when he unexpectedly feels his body burning inside him.  
"You put something in that blade, haven't you, pop?" He asked casually while ignoring the pain.  
"Heheheh..." He chuckled.  
"This bullet is only for demons, but it will do to send you to hell, oh father!"  
Without a second thought, he squeezes the trigger and blows his forehead. Anderson cries in pain when he sends him flying in the air and spill the floor with his own blood and his tissue remains as soon as he land, making last breath before the fatality kills him. Shit, I shouldn't have done that. He cursed angrily in regret when he realized he has actually kills a human. No time for whining, Dante, it would be inevitable either way.  
"Damn, this toy's actually hurt..." He groaned when he pulls the blood stained blade out of his chest and drops it to the floor. He walks over the corpse of Anderson. "You have got some guts trying to attack me head on, but in the end, you should have stay at your church..."  
I better get out of this barrier before it kills me. I didn't know his toy's still after he's dead. He stops to his feet when he sense something's wrong. Wait a minute, could this mean...? He suddenly feels a strong aura coming from behind. As soon as he turns around, he quickly got stabbed by hundreds of chanted blades before he can even react. He soon found out that the one who attacks him is none other than Anderson himself. He's caught by complete surprise when he saw him standing perfectly still with both of his blade's at ready even he has a huge bullet hold sizzling in his forehead, seeing his grin on his face when he lowers his head. It's not long until his wound's slowly regenerate back to normal.  
"What the hell? I shot you in the head point blank..." He breathed heavily when he sees him.  
"I have taken eye for an eye!" Anderson cried out. "This god's divine gift has been given to me to deal with the likes of you!"  
"Oh, shut it with that speech, old man. Your sour as vinegar preaching started to tick me off real fast." He aims his gun at him without taking any chance. "You got a nice add on, but if I put a few more bullets into your head, you'll stay down for good. So let's cut to the chase, start praying for Jesus Christ!"  
"Hmph, empty threat from the brash demon in red who hides behind the weapons of men!"  
"Keep talking, you loony pop..."  
He realized that he won't last long with his wound unless he escape the barrier or else his wound won't regenerate, but it doesn't mean he can't defeat him now even in his state like this. When Anderson's about to go for a kill, he's suddenly stopped when a loud music ring tone rings out. It's not long until the noise is coming from Anderson's cellphone when he sheaths one of his blades and pulls it out.  
"Yes?" He speaks calmly when he flips it open and put it on his ear. "Understood, but I'm engaging him now... Yes, my lady, I'll be there at once..."  
"Who is that you're talking just now? Don't tell me you're missing a date or something." He joked.  
"It seems that I won't be able to finish you right now."  
He saw Anderson pulls out a hardcover bible and opens it, making him think he's about read a tedious bible passage to him for nor apparent reason. It's not long until he summons thousands of pages bursting from his book and surrounds him in huge whirlwind.  
"Let us kill against each other again the next time we meet, Dante!"  
Anderson makes a last grin and disappears along with his pages. The barrier soon lifted when he left. However, his blade is still burning which forces him to take it off one by one while his wound's slowly regenerate.  
"Gee, thanks for your kind word, old geezer." He said as he walks away. "Heh, you still piss me off though."

The man in the long red coat who wears a big rounded hat walks across the opened grass field in the middle of the night. The place he has traveled back when he still served his former master Integra during the night where he has first met Seras. And for some, he feels relaxed when he walks there.  
However, this is not the reason why he came here just for that after his fun battle with Vincent Valentine. While he travels across the plain, he looks up at the sky.  
"What a perfect night..." He speaks out softly. "Aah...it makes me want to have a bite to drink..."


End file.
